una traición y quizás una segunda oportunidad
by naiara moon
Summary: Que pasaría si es Serena quien engaña a Darien con su mejor amigo. Podrá Darien perdonar a ambos y darle a Serena una segunda oportunidad y olvidarse de todo.
1. prólogo

_**sailor moon no me pertenece le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi solo uso sus personajes para esta historia**_

_**Prólogo**_

_**Que pasaría si es Serena quien engaña a Darien con su mejor amigo podrá Darien perdonar a Serena por su traición,podrán volver a ser felices.**_

_**Darien se había ido a los Estados Unidos a estudiar por dos años su carrera de medicina, y Serena se sentía sola extrañaba su ausencia aun que a veces hablara con el ya que no podían hablar siempre por que el estaba estudiando.**_

_**Pero la pregunta es que pasará cuando Darien regrese de los Estados Unidos descubrirá que su novia lo engaña con su mejor amigo podrá perdonarlos.**_

_**personajes principales:**_

_**Serena**:es una joven de 17 años ojos azules como el cielo y cabello dorado, es una chica divertida,le fascina salir de fiestas y ir de compras con su amiga se encuentra estudiando segundo año de preparatoria._

_**Darien: **es un joven de 21 años ojos azul zafiro y pelo negro, es algo reservado pero muy sincero,esta de novio con Serena desde hace cuatro años._

_**Andrew:**es un joven de 21 años rubio de ojos verdes, esta estudiando por las mañanas en la universidad de Tokyo y por las tardes trabaja en el Crown,desde hace un tiempo dejo de ver a Serena como su hermana._

_**personajes secundarios:**_

_**Mina:**tiene 17 años es prima de Serena y también su mejor amiga son inseparables,Mina es una chica muy parecida a Serena tanto en el físico como en el carácter,ella también esta en segundo año de preparatoria._

_**Rei: **tiene 17 años es también amiga de las chicas,es una joven bastante temperamental su sueño es ser una famosa también esta cursando segundo de preparatoria._

_**Amy: **tiene 17 años es una chica estudiosa pero también le gusta salir a divertirse,ella también esta cursando segundo de preparatoria._

_**Lita: **tiene 17 años se lleva bien con las chicas excepto con Serena ya que tuvieron algunos problemas,también esta estudiando segundo de preparatoria._

_**continuara...**_

_**Hola acá les dejo esta historia nueva que se me ocurrió hoy por la mañana se que no termine mis otras dos historias, pero para los que lean el poder del amor ya estoy escribiendo el otro capítulo aun que no se cuando voy a poder subirlo ya que esta semana son los carnavales y estoy liadisima pero prometo actualizar mis tres historias muy pronto si no puedo esta semana lo hago para la próxima, y de esta historia ya tengo escrito un poco del primero capítulo haber si puedo subirlo estos días.**_


	2. traición 1 parte

**_capitulo 1: traición 1 parte_**

**_Pvo de Serena_**

**____****Era un esplendido día en Tokyo los rayos de sol entraban por mi ventana mire que hora era y aun eran las ocho de la mañana, pero decidí levantarme de mi cama ya que hoy llegaba mi Darien de los Estados Unidos y lo iba ir a buscar al aeropuerto.**

**____****Después de levantarme de mi cama, me fui a dar una ducha cuando termine me vestí, puse una falta corta de color negro y una camiseta roja,cuando termine de alistarme baje a la cocina a desayunar.**

**____****Cuando entre en la cocina cogí unos ricos pancakes y salude a mi mama,cuando termine de desayunar me fui para el aeropuerto ya que mi Darien llegaba en el vuelo de las diez y media de la mañana.**

**____****__****Cuando llegue al aeropuerto estuve esperando la llamada de su vuelo pero el nunca llego, se le había olvidado decirme que llegaba al día siguiente había cancelado su vuelo por que prefería pasarla celebrando una despedida de soltero de un amigo suyo. Me fui llorando para mi casa por que el se había olvidado que hoy cumplíamos cuatro años y el me prometió estar hoy en Tokyo para celebrarlo juntos.**

**____****__****Cuando estaba llegando a mi casa me encontré en el camino a Andrew el sabía muy bien lo que me pasaba con su amigo siempre me decía mereces un hombre que te trate mejor que Darien,a veces mi amigo tenía razón mi novio se comportaba conmigo muy frio y aveces me trataba mal,Andrew siempre me apoyaba y no es la primera vez que me dice si no estuviera con Reika me encantaría que tu fueras mi novia, pero para mi sorpresa me dijo que ayer Reika había termino con el. Andrew intento invitarme a tomar un helado pero yo no quería necesitaba estar sola me despedí de el y me fui para mi casa.**

**____****__****Cuando entre en mi casa me fui directamente para mi habitación no quería ver a nadie quería estar sola, llorar por el por el hombre al que amo,Andrew tiene razón el me dice que lo deje,pero que hago que voy hacer de mi vida,después de estar llorando vi una foto que tenía de Darien en mi mesita de noche cuando la mire empece a llorar y la rompí, tire el marco de fotos contra la puerta no quería saber del estaba mal y mañana lo vería,el me prometió que cuando llegara me llevaría a cenar.**

**____****__****Al día siguiente cuando me levante hice lo mismo que hago toda las mañanas me fui a duchar y después me vestí puse unos leggins blancos con una camiseta negra que ponía "i love you",cuando termine baje a la cocina salude a mi mama y me fui directamente para el aeropuerto a esperar a mi amado Darien.**

**____****__****Ya había llegado al aeropuerto me encontraba esperando el vuelo de mi novio, cuando anunciaron por megafonía que el vuelo procedente de los Estados Unidos acababa de aterrizar en Tokyo me había quedado muy feliz por fin iba a poder ver a Darien, aunque me dolía que el ayer no se acordara de nuestro aniversario y no se si hoy se recordara que ayer fue nuestro aniversario.**

**____****__****Cuando vi salir a Darien por la puerta de salida me había quedado muy feliz, lo fui abrazar como lo hago siempre pero el me rechazo el abrazo**

_____-______ acaso no tienes verguenza todo el mundo nos esta mirando-me dijo Darien alejándose de mi _

___________-lo siento Darien no pensé que te fuera a molestar tanto que te diera un abrazo hace dos años que no nos vemos-le dije toda triste por su rechazo_

___________-no exageres Serena vine las navidades pasadas a verte-me dijo el enfadado por la manera en como lo abrace_

___________-y es como si no estuvieras ni caso me hacías pasabas de mi la verdad no se ni por que volviste-le grite conteniéndome las lágrimas_

___________-ya acabe de estudiar Serena-me dice el todo serio_

___________-pensé que venías también por que me extrañabas-le decía a Darien intentando controlar mis lágrimas_

___________-mejor vámonos todo el mundo nos esta viendo por tus berrinches-me dijo Darien muy enfadado agarrandome con fuerza por un brazo y en la otra mano llevaba su maleta_

**____****__********____****__****Las palabras de Darien me dolieron intente disimular mis lágrimas y lo había logrado muy bien, el ni siquiera se había puesto feliz al verme,tampoco me había traído ningún regalo,cuando salimos del aeropuerto nos fuimos para su apartamento.**

**____****__********____****__****Cuando llegue a su apartamento el me dijo que no quería que se volviera a repetir la escena del aeropuerto me daban ganas de matarlo que escena le hice yo, si lo único que quería era abrazarlo el escándalo lo hizo el había muchas parejas demostrando su amor, su felicidad de volver estar juntos, y Darien ni siquiera se había acordado del día que fue ayer,así que decidí preguntarle haber si se acordaba**

___________-Darien te puedo hacer una pregunta-le pregunte casi con lágrimas en los ojos_

___________-que quieres Serena-me contesto borde sin apenas mirarme_

___________-sabes que día fue ayer-le pregunte_

___________-ayer fue jueves_

___________-muy gracioso y la fecha sabes cual fue-le pregunte mirándolo para los ojos_

___________-que tonterías estas diciendo Serena acaso no sabes en que mundo vives,ayer fue 15-me dijo el mientras iba abriendo su maleta_

___________-y no se celebraba nada especial-le pregunte conteniéndome las lágrimas_

___________-que yo sepa no-me dijo el todo serio,sin apenas hacerme caso_

**____****__********____****__****esas palabras me habían dolido fueron para mi como un puñal en mi débil corazón**

___________-como me puedes decir eso Darien, como te pudiste volver a olvidar que día fue ayer-le grite mientras me salía una lágrima de mis ojos_

___________-no seas pesada Serena acaso ayer fue un día importante-me pregunto sin mirar para mi el esta guardando su ropa en el armario_

___________-no te acuerdas verdad-le pregunte secándome las lágrimas_

___________-no-me dijo el todo serio mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba para mi_

**___________No podía creer sus palabras por una parte ya me lo imaginaba que no se iba a recordar que día fue ayer, siempre se olvida de fechas importantes,y de mi cumpleaños se acordaba por que se lo decían mis amigas o se lo recordaba yo._**

**___________Estaba toda seria mirando para Darien mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, el siempre pasaba de mi cuando me veía llorando para el soy una niña llorona, me acerque a el y le di una cachetada._**

___________-que te pasa Serena,acaso te volviste loca-me grito Darien mientras ponía su mano en el sitio en donde lo golpeé_

___________-no estoy loca Darien,lo que estoy es cansada que siempre te olvides de alguna fecha importante-le grite entre lágrimas_

___________-y puedo saber de que fecha tan importante me olvide-me grito mi novio sarcásticamente _

___________-de que ayer fue nuestro aniversario y tu ni siquiera te acordaste preferiste quedarte con tus amigos-le grite_

___________-lo siento por olvidarme pero a mis amigos no los metas en esto me oíste-me grito Darien_

___________-no se si realmente lo sientas mucho, por que siempre haces lo mismo-le volví a gritar_

___________-te e dicho que lo siento no quiero escuchar mas del tema-me grito Darien_

___________-no te preocupes señor Chiba ya no te molestare mas con una cosa tan insignificante para ti como nuestro aniversario,pero te voy hacer una pregunta me amas-le pregunte_

___________-sabes que si Serena-me dijo el mientras guardaba sus pantalones en el armario_

___________-pues no lo parece -le dije yo entre lágrimas_

___________-por favor Serena basta ya, deja de llorar por una tontería no quiero escuchar mas el tema si me amas o no, o si me olvido de alguna fecha importante-me dijo el cansado ya de escucharme llorar_

___________-no te preocupes ya no te molestare mas con mis tonterías ya hablaremos cuando estés mas calmado-le dije mientras me secaba mis lágrimas_

___________-a donde vas-me pregunto el todo serio_

___________-te importa lo que haga-le pregunte sarcásticamente mientras me iba _

___________-eres mi novia tengo derecho a saberlo-me dijo el muy seriamente con los brazos cruzados_

___________-soy tu novia cuando tu quieres no-le pregunte sarcásticamente_

___________-déjate de tonterías tengo derecho de saberlo y punto-me dijo el seriamente_

___________-no tienes derecho a nada me voy ya que tengo cosas que hacer y supongo que tampoco te acordaste que hoy me prometiste llevarme a cenar,verdad-le pregunte _

___________-se me había olvidado,lo siento Serena ya iremos otro día cualquiera_

___________-si,claro ya lo veremos Darien-le dije sin creerle mucho-si quieres mañana hablamos recuerda que yo si te amo-y me fui de su apartamento sin dejar que me respondiera _

**___________Cuando me fui de su apartamento empece a llorar no podía creer en las palabras de Darien como puedo estar con una persona así, ni yo misma lo se,puede ser que sea por que yo lo amo,el me dice que me ama pero no me lo demuestra,no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos en público y eso me duele, pero también hay muchas veces que cuando estamos a solas tampoco me demuestra su cariño._**

**___________Me acuerdo el día que el vino de vacaciones fueron las navidades pasadas ,el había pasado de mi me hacia llorar apenas me besaba y ni siquiera me tocaba a veces pienso que le doy asco y aun ahora lo pienso._**

**___________Después de estar llorando por las calles de Tokyo por culpa de mi novio decidí ir al crown a contarle a Andrew lo que me pasaba ya que el siempre me apoyaba, aunque Darien fuese su mejor amigo._**

**___________Cuando entre al crown vi a Andrew atendiendo a unas mesas, el cuando me vio con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar me abrazo y me dio un beso en mi frente,me preguntó que me pasaba y le explique todo lo que paso con Darien, el decidió que fuéramos hablar a su oficina y así podíamos hablar sin que nadie nos molestará mientras su prima Unazuki quedaba atendiendo a las mesas._**

**___________Después de que Andrew preparara un chocolate caliente para mi y un café para el, fuimos para su oficina hablar de lo que había pasado con Darien._**

**___________Cuando entramos en su oficina nos sentamos en el sofá y pusimos nuestras bebidas en una mesa que había allí._**

___________-no puedo creer lo que me estas contando Serena-me decía Andrew todo serio mientras tomaba un poco de su café_

___________-pues eso fue lo que paso Andrew,estoy muy mal no se que hacer-le decía llorando mientras el me abrazaba_

___________-mira Serena los dos son mis amigos pero tu sabes que a ti te tengo un cariño especial,yo te recomiendo que lo dejes-me decía Andrew mientras me abrazaba y agarraba mi mano derecha_

___________-ya lo se, siempre me dices que te gustaría ser mi novio-le decía mientras me reía y el me limpiaba mis lágrimas_

___________-me alegro que te hiciera reír ,pero lo que te dije es enserio Serena, tu te mereces un hombre que te valore y que no te trate como una basura-me decía Andrew separándose de nuestro abrazo y mirándome fijamente_

**___________Estaba nerviosa con su actitud,el me estaba mirando fijamente,tome un poco de chocolate para invadir su miraba pero no fui capaz, el poco a poco se fue acercando mas a mi ,limpio una lágrima que salían de mis ojos y me dijo "déjame hacerte feliz aun que sean unos minutos quiero demostrarte que tu si que vales la pena"no entendí sus frase mi cuerpo temblaba con su acercamiento no se lo que iba hacer, puso su mano derecha en mi mejilla derecha y poco a poco se fue acercando a mis labios hasta que me beso._**

**___________continuara..._**

**___________Hola acá les dejo este capítulo muchas gracias por sus rewiews y por leer mi historia me animaron mucho, quiero agradecerle a mi amiga marsromina que me dio un gran consejo para esta historia y este capítulo te lo dedico a ti amiga. También cambie un poco la historia entre Serena y Darien ya que tenía pensado que el engaño fuera mientras el estaba en Estados Unidos. el resto seguirá todo igual como puse en el prólogo . Solo cambie lo del engaño que fuera después de que el viniera de los Estados Unidos._**

**___________Antes que nada también decirles que este capítulo solo es un pvo de Serena ya que cuenta ella su punto de vista de las cosas ,y por que ella engañara a Darien con su mejor amigo. _**

**___________En otros capítulos ya haberá mas Pvo diferentes._**

**___________También se me olvido mencionar que a lo mejor aparecen mas personajes._**

**___________Si tienen dudas o alguna sugerencia me lo pueden preguntar_**

**___________también acepto consejos y criticas, o si desean que ponga algo interesante en la historia_**

**___________gracias otra vez por sus reviews_**

**___________les quiero agradecer los rewiews a:_**

**___________-marsromina:muchas gracias otra vez amiga por tu consejo y por seguirme siempre en todas mis historias besos y abrazos_**

**___________-Nai SD:Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario me animo mucho ya que no sabía si iba ser aceptada como esta vez es Serena quien engaña a Darien. que lo pases muy bien en los carnavales besos y abrazos._**

**___________-tuxigirl:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, acá te dejo este capítulo que estés bien besos y abrazos_**

**___________-adileyne:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, es que quise hacer algo diferente ya que es siempre Darien el que engaña a Serena,pero es un Serena y Darien besos y abrazos_**

**___________-usako-chiba-t:hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario pronto actualizare los otros, ahora me voy a poner a seguir escribiendo el poder del amor besos y abrazos._**

**___________Usagi de Chiba:muchas gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos_**


	3. traición 2 parte

**_Capítulo2: traición 2 parte_**

**_Pvo de Serena_**

**_Estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones desconocidas por el beso de Andrew, sus besos eran distintos a los que me daba Darien eran cálidos y lentos sus labios eran finos nunca pensé besar a otro que no fuera mi novio._**

_**Cuando terminamos con el beso nos quedamos mirándonos no era capaz de hablar baje la cabeza para no seguir mirándolo estaba avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar como fui capaz de engañar a Darien con su mejor amigo me sentía muy mal por lo que hice,decidí levantarme del sofá para irme ya que no quería ver a Andrew estaba muy nerviosa y confundida por lo que paso,cuando me levante del sofá Andrew me agarro por el brazo y me detuvo.**_

-_lo siento Serena, perdóname si te incomode-me dijo Andrew mientras se levantaba del sofá y me miraba fijamente_

_- no...pasa nada Andrew yo me tengo que ir olvidemos lo que paso-le dije muy nerviosa mientras intentaba soltarme de su agarre_

_-no puedo olvidarme de lo que paso Serena,tenemos que hablarlo yo te quiero y lo sabes-me dijo Andrew sujetándome la barbilla con su mano derecha y mirándome fijamente a mis ojos_

_-pero yo al que quiero es a Darien-le dije muy nerviosa apartando mi vista de su mirada_

_-y el te trata mal Serena, por favor dame una oportunidad no estés con una persona que no te valora déjame demostrarte con hechos que te quiero y no con palabras-me dijo Andrew agarrándome otra vez por la barbilla para que mirase para el_

_-Andrew yo no puedo-le dije muy nerviosa_

_-por favor Serena no te quiero ver sufrir mas por el, dame una oportunidad-me suplicaba Andrew mientras se acercaba mas a mis labios_

-_ no se lo que haré pero te prometo que me lo pensare pero no me pides que deje a Darien por ti, no se lo que haré ya que cada uno manda en su propio corazón-le dije a Andrew mientras me separaba de el_

_-esta bien piénsatelo para darme una respuesta, acuérdate de lo que te dije y de lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros-me dijo Andrew mientras me soltaba el brazo suavemente y me daba un beso en la mejilla_

_-me lo pensare te lo prometo-me despedí de el con un beso en la mejilla pero el me giro la cara y me lo dio en la labios_

**_Cuando salí de su oficina estaba muy nerviosa no sabía lo que iba hacer no le podía contar a Darien lo que paso no quería que por mi culpa ellos se pelearan y se llevaran mal._**  
**_Ya había salido del crown y estaba camino de mi casa cuando me encontré con mi novio en una heladería que estaba camino a mi casa, me costaba mucho mirarlo a la cara después de lo que paso y sobre todo por que me había mentido diciéndome que estaba cansado y lo encontré con una pareja que no son de mi agrado_**

_-que haces aquí Darien acaso no estabas cansado-le pregunte un poco enfadada mientras lo separaba de la pareja para poder hablar a solas con el_

_-si lo estaba pero Melissa y Alan pasaron por mi apartamento para invitarme a dar un paseo y acepte-me dijo mi novio mientras se apoyaba en la pared dela heladería_

_-para ellos no estas cansado pero para mi si verdad-le dije bastante enfadada_

_-no vayas a empezar con tus berrinches Serena-me dijo mi novio seriamente_

_-no te preocupes no voy a empezar con ningún escándalo pero una cosa te digo lo que no cuidas lo puedes perder-le dije muy seriamente a mi novio_

_-que estas diciendo-me pregunto enfado_

_-nada mi amor yo me entiendo que te vaya bien con tus amigos que para ti ellos son mucho mas importantes que tu novia-le grite bastante enfadada_

_-mira serena ya se que no son de tu agrado pero no tienes que decir que ellos son mas importas sabes que Alan es mi mejor amigo y Me-pero yo lo interrumpí_

_-y Melissa es una cualquiera que se tira encima de todos los hombres, por que no te casas con ellos dos ya que sois tan inseparables-le dije enfadada intentado no gritar ya que no quería armar un escándalo_

_-déjame en paz serena no empieces con tus tonterías sabes que yo te amo-me dijo mi novio bastante enfadado por mi comportamiento_

_-ya se ve que me amas mucho-le dije irónicamente-me voy Darien ya nos veremos_

**_Cuando salí de la heladería y vi que ya no estaba cerca de ellos comencé a llorar no podía creer que para Darien ellos son mas importantes que yo,si supiera quienes son ellos realmente, yo no los soporto mi novio piensa que Melissa es una santa que no rompe ni un plato y esa de santa no tiene nada si puede te clava la puñalada por detrás es una falsa de primera pero pone su cara de niña buena yo lo se por que salio con mi primo y solo estaba con el por su dinero, y Alan lo odio es aun peor que ella y mi novio piensan que son los dioses del universo que se pueden confiar en ellos espero que cuando abra los ojos no sea demasiado tarde._**

**_Acababa de llegar a mi casa y subí a mi habitación y me eche a llorar,después de estar llorando durante cinco minutos le mande un mensaje a Andrew diciéndole se quería quedar para ir al cine, no se ni siquiera por que le mande ese mensaje necesitaba despejar mi mente ya habían pasado dos minutos desde que le mande el mensaje y el me respondió que en una hora vendría a por mi._**

**_Pvo de Darien_**

**_Estaba en la heladería tomando algo con mis amigos cuando vi a Serena, estaba deseando no verla ya que no me la quería encontrar por que le dije que estaba cansado y la verdad estaba cansado pero Alan y Melissa vinieron a buscarme a mi apartamento y me convencieron para que fuera a dar una vuelta con ellos._**

**_Después de la conversación que tuve con mi novia,ella se fue bastante enfadada y no comprendo por que se comporta así por que no puede entender que Alan es uno de mis mejores amigos y que su novia es una buena persona._**

**_Cuando se fue Serena me quede mirándola hasta que la perdí de vista, cuando ya no la vi entre en la heladería y me fui a sentar a la mesa en donde estaban mis amigos_**

_-que le pasa a tu noviecita-me pregunto Alan mientras me sentaba enfrente de ellos_

_-solo esta enfadada ya se le pasara-le dije a mi amigo sin mucha importancia_

_-Darien no seas tonto solo lo hace para llamar tu atención, yo ya te dije hace unos meses que no sabes con quien andas-me dijo Melissa muy seriamente mientras comía su copa de helado_

_-Melissa tiene razón Darien no es la primera vez que la vimos paseando con hombres y tirándose encima de ellos-me dijo Alan mientras comía su helado_

_-ya se que me lo dijisteis y también vi las fotos que me enviasteis por e-mail mientras yo estaba en los Estados Unidos_

_-por que vistes las fotos yo te recomiendo que pases de ella-me dijo Melissa mientras me echaba una sonrisa_

_-no te preocupes Melissa desde que me dijisteis todo eso hace un ano y medio ya no confió tanto en ella y a veces paso de ella-les dije a mis amigos_

_-lo que tenias era que dejarla Darien conozco muy bien a serena y es una cualquiera-me dijo Melissa un poco seria_

_-yo la quiero y no quiero dejarla-les dije muy seriamente a mis amigos_

_-no seas tonto Darien, mi novia tiene razón Serena solo te utiliza para que crees que quiere esa niña-me dijo Alan mirándome fijamente_

_-no se Alan, quiero creer que me quiere no me gustaría que tuvierais razón-les dije a mis amigos un poco triste_

_-es que la tenemos Darien ella solo esta contigo para que la satisfagas sexualmente ya que eras mas grande que ella y tienes mas experiencia en eso-me dijo Melissa muy seriamente_

_-mejor me voy chicos estoy bastante cansado por el viaje-me despedí de ellos ya que estaba cansado de escuchar sus comentarios_

**_Preferí irme ya que estaba bastante cansado y no quería seguir escuchando mas comentarios sobre Serena, yo se que ellos lo dicen por mi bien y no les gusta la pareja que hago con Serena, ya que según ellos ella me hará sufrir,hace un año y medio me enviaron unas fotos en donde estaba Serena con otros hombres,cuando vi esas fotos me dolieron en el alma desde que me llegaron a mi correo electrónico empece a rechazar a Serena,se perfectamente que ella nunca me dejara por muy mal que la trate._**

**_Cuando entre en mi apartamento decidí ir a tomar un zumo y después irme para mi cama ya que estaba bastante cansado por el viaje._**

**_Pvo de Andrew_**

**_Cuando recibí el mensaje de Serena me alegre bastante pensé que estaría molesta por lo que paso entre nosotros esta tarde, se que no debí besarla ya que es la novia de mi mejor amigo pero yo desde hace unos meses deje de verla como una hermana._**

**_Darien no la merece la trata mal desde que conoció a Alan y a su novia hace casi dos años, no me gusta la amistad que tiene con esa pareja a mi nunca me demostraron confianza y según Serena ella es una cualquiera que se tira encima de todo los hombres, y tiene razón no es la primera vez que la vi con un chico y precisamente no era su novio y también hace unos meses Melissa se me insinuó diciéndome que quería tener relaciones sexuales conmigo,se lo había dicho a Darien y el le pregunto a su amiga pero ella le negó todo diciendo que eso es una mentira y Darien le creyó a ella._**

**_Ya solo faltaba una hora para ir a recoger a Serena a su casa después de llevarla al cine tengo pensando ir a cenar con ella._**

**_Me puse unos vaqueros con una camisa negra me eche un poco de perfume y salí de mi apartamento para ir buscar a Serena_**

**_Cuando llegue a la casa de Serena me abrió la puerta su mama y me invito a entrar me dijo que su hija se estaba arreglando y que ya iba a bajar me _****_ofrecieron una taza de te con unas galletas y acepte mientras el padre de serena me empezó a interrogar_**

_-puedo saber tu quien eres-me pregunto su papa muy seriamente con los brazos cruzados mientras se sentaba en el sofá_

_-soy un amigo de Serena-le dije a su padre un poco nervioso por la manera en la que me miraba_

_-sabías que mi bebesita tiene un novio no, aun que no me agrade-me pregunto su padre un poco molesto_

_-si señor, pero no piense mal de mi Serena es solo mi amiga-le dije muy nervioso_

_-eso espero ya que no me gustaría que hablaran mal de mi hijita-me dijo su padre seriamente mientras me amenazaba con el dedo_

**_La conversación con su padre era bastante tensa pero en ese momento llego Serena ,cuando la vi no podía parar de mirarla estaba preciosa llevaba una falda corta de volantes de color negro y un top rojo ceñido a su cuerpo y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color, su pelo lo llevaba suelto y agarrado con una diadema, cuando la vi la salude y le di un beso en la mano_**

_-te ves preciosa Serena_

_-gracias Andrew tu también estas bastante guapo-me dijo serena un poco sonrojada_

_-oye deja de coquetearle a mi niña,quiero que la traigas temprano oíste-me dijo su padre seriamente_

_-no se preocupe señor se la traeré temprano-le dije a su padre mientras Serena y yo nos despedíamos de su familia_

**_C__uando nos fuimos de la casa de Serena estaba un poco nervioso por la actitud de su padre. Cuando llegamos a mi auto le abrí la puerta del copiloto para entrara en el auto y se sentara._**

**_Ya habíamos llegado al cine estábamos mirando que película ver hasta que decidimos ver la segunda parte de amanecer._**

**_Al terminamos de ver la película nos fuimos a cenar a un restaurante que había cerca del cine._**

**_Cuando entramos al restaurante nos dieron una mesa para dos y esperamos a que el camarero nos trajeran las cartas del menú_**

_-buenos noches señores bienvenidos a nuestro restaurante que desean tomar-nos pregunto el camarero mientras nos daba las cartas del menú_

_-yo quiero un entrecot a la pimienta verde con patatas y para la señorita lo mismo excepto la pimienta-le dije al camarero_

-y de beber que les traigo-nos pregunto el camarero

-nos traes un poco del mejor vino que tengáis para los dos-le dije al camarero

**_Después de unos minutos ya teníamos todo lo que habíamos pedido en nuestra mesa_**

_-te gusta la cena Serena-le pregunte_

_-me encanta Andrew, y a ti te gusta por que tu plato no me tiene muy buena pinta-me dijo Serena mientras miraba mi plato con cara de asco_

_-si serena esta bastante bueno -le dije a Serena mientras me reía por su comentario_

_-tu sabrás lo que comes pero si después te duele la barriga no es mi culpa-me dijo Serena mientras se reía_

_-no me hagas reír mas y que tal si cambiamos de tema-le pregunte a Serena_

_-esta bien y de que quieres hablar-me pregunto Serena mientras me echaba una sonrisa_

_-podíamos hablar de lo que paso hoy en la tarde-le dije mientras le agarraba la mano derecha_

_-yo no quiero hablar de eso Andrew por favor hablemos de otra cosa-me dijo Serena un poco nerviosa_

_-esta bien hablaremos de otro cosa, pero quiero saber si se lo piensas decir a Darien-le pregunte mientras la miraba a los ojos_

_-no tengo pensado decírselo no quiero que pierdan su amistad-me dijo muy seriamente_

_-como tu quieras Serena pero yo creo que Darien lo tendría que saber_

_-no quiero que lo sepa,por favor cambiemos de tema-me suplico Serena_

**_Después de estar hablando sobre varias cosas pedimos el postre, Serena pidió fresas con nata y yo pedí pastel de fresas._**

**_Cuando terminamos con los postres fui a pagar la cuenta y nos fuimos del restaurante._**

**_Lleve a serena hasta su casa ,cuando llegamos la ayude abajar del auto y la acompañe hasta la entrada de su casa y le volví hablar de lo que paso entre nosotros_**

_-Serena quiero que volvamos hablar de lo que paso dame una oportunidad-le dije mientras la agarraba por la cintura_

_-Andrew por favor ya te dije que no quiero habla mas del tema por hoy déjame pensarlo-me dijo un poco nerviosa_

_-esta bien Serena piénsatelo pero recuerda que te quiero -y le di un tierno beso en los labios_

**_Al principio Serena se negaba a mi beso pero al final se dejo llevar,estuvimos hablando un poco mas antes de que entrara para su casa,cuando entro le dije que nos veríamos otro día y que me avise cuando se vaya a dormir._**

**_Ya habían pasado cinco minutos y acababa de recibir un mensaje de Serena diciéndome que se acababa de acostar, me dio las buenas noche y me dijo que ya nos veríamos otro día._**

**_Después de recibir su mensaje yo le mande uno, le di las buenas noches y le dije que ya nos veríamos muy pronto._**

**_Acababa de llegar a mi apartamento estaba agotado, me fui a dar una ducha mientras pensaba en Serena me gustaría que ella dejase a Darien por mi yo la quiero y me gusta demasiado. Con esos pensamientos me fui para mi cama y me eche a dormir._**

**_fin del Pvo_**

**__****En el apartamento que comparten Alan y Melissa**

_-que te pasa mi amor no te vienes para la cama-le pregunto Alan a Melissa que se encontraba sentada en el sofá mirando su laptop_

_-no, estoy haciendo unas cosas muy importantes-le dijo Melissa a Alan mientras se reía_

_-y puedo saber que es tan importante mi vida-le pregunto Alan a su novia_

_-separar a nuestro amigo Darien de la tonta de Serena estoy haciendo lo mismo que hice cuando le enviamos esas fotos a Darien_

_-photoshop-le pregunto_

_-exactamente mi vida, esa estúpida me las va a pagar por meterse en mi vida y decirle a su primo todas esas cosas de mi-le dijo Melissa a Alan mientras ella se reía planeando algún plan_

_-me parece bien lo que haces mi vida esa es poca mujer para Darien-le dijo Alan a su novia apoyándola en sus decisiones_

_-me alegro que estés de acuerdo conmigo mi amor le tendremos que seguir comiendo la cabeza a Darien para que el termine con ella-le dijo Melissa a Alan mientras ella seguía haciendo photoshop_

_-o ella termine con el-le dijo Alan a su novia abrazándola mientras le ayudaba en sus planes_

**_Melissa y Alan se estuvieron riendo y planeando durante dos horas como separar a Darien de la tonta de Serena_**

**_continuara..._**

**_Hola mis queridos lectores siento mucho la demora se que vos prometí actualizar por la semana pero estuve enferma y aun no me paso de todo la gripe._**

**_pronto ya voy a subir los capítulos de mis otras historias era también para subirlos la semana pasada pero no era capaz ni de escribir._**

**_Les quiero agradecer por siempre dejarme reviews y leer mi historia me animan mucho a continuar._**

**_También les quiero decir que esta historia es sin poderes._**

**_Si tienen dudas o alguna sugerencia me lo pueden preguntar_**

**_también acepto consejos, o si desean que ponga algo interesante en la historia._**

**__****También me gustaría saber como les gustaría que Darien descubriera que Serena lo engaña con Andrew ustedes deciden:**

_-en la cama o en el sofa haciendo el amor_

_-o simplemente un beso_

_**les quiero agradecer los rewiews a:**_

_**-conyta bombón:****hola amiga Darien se dará cuenta de lo que perdió y luchara por ella y gracias por la sugerencia la tendré en cuenta besos y abrazos**_

_******-samantha: ****muchas gracias por tu comentario me alegro que te guste la historia besos y abrazos **_

**-adileyne:hola la verdad Darien se pasa con ella pero lo hace todo por culpa de sus amigos que le estan inventando cosas sobre ella y Darien le cree a sus amigos besos y abrazos**

**-tuxigirl:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario y gracias por tu sugerencia Darien buscara otra vez el cariño de serena ella no se rebajara el se tendrá que dar cuenta de muchas cosas besos y abrazos**

**-marsromina:****hola amiga me alegro que te gustase espero que la segunda parte te guste también , le di mil vueltas a la segunda parte besos y abrazos**

******-Nai SD:****hola amiga Darien la trata así por culpa de esa parejita que le están inventando cosas sobre ella, Darien sufrirá y tendrá el que buscar otra vez el amor de Serena besos y abrazos amiga**

**********-****usagi de chiba:Darien sufrirá ya que el pensaba que tenía su amor seguro con serena**

**************-Usako-Chiba-T:h****ola amiga es bueno que una vez sea ella quien engañe quise hacer una historia diferente Darien sufrirá y se dara cuenta de lo que perdió besos y abrazos amiga****  
**

**********************Patito:hola me alegro que te gustase besos y abrazos**

**_muchas gracias por leer mi historia besos y abrazos_**

**_a todos mis lectores_**


	4. descubrimientos

**_capítulo 3:descubrimientos_**

**_1 mes después_**

**_Pvo de Serena_**

**____****ya había pasado un mes de todo lo ocurrido,un mes desde que me veo con Andrew a las escondidas de mi novio,no estamos saliendo pero el me hace olvidar el desprecio que siempre me hace Darien,cada día mi relación con Darien va a peor por eso creo me aferro a Andrew en el encuentro todo el cariño que no me da mi novio.**

**_Andrew es muy cariñoso conmigo el siempre me da amor y cariño,cuando me ve triste por Darien siempre intenta sacarme una sonrisa, el siempre me dice que lo deje que con el puedo ser feliz,pero que voy hacer yo si al que amo es a mi novio a ese que ni caso me hace,lo único que tengo miedo es cuando Darien se entere que lo engaño con Andrew no me quiero imaginar lo que pueda pasar , siempre digo que no va a volver a pasar pero siempre termino cayendo en sus redes._**

**_Después de estar dándole vueltas a mi cabeza por todo los problemas que tengo me fui a desayunar,cuando entre en la cocina cogí unos ricos pancakes que hizo mi mama y me senté en la mesa a desayunar,cuando mi mama entro en la cocina y me vio me pregunto que me pasaba ya que me veía bastante triste._**

_-hija que te pasa,te veo bastante triste-me pregunto mi mama_

_-no te preocupes mama,no me pasa nada solo estoy cansada-le mentí,no le quería decir que realmente estaba preocupada por el mensaje de Lita_

_-no me mientas hija,te conozco muy bien es por Darien verdad, ya que hace tiempo que no lo veo-me pregunto mi mama mientras me miraba fijamente_

_-no,no es nada que tenga que ver con el-le dije a mi mama un poco molesta por sus preguntas_

_-espero que me estés diciendo la verdad hija-me dijo mi mama un poco molesta_

_-tranquila mama,me tengo que ir para las clases nos vemos después-me despedí de mi mama y me fui para la preparatoria_

**_Cuando salí de mi casa suspire ya que tenía miedo que mi mama descubriera que realmente estaba asustada por el mensaje de Lita,ayer me envió un mensaje diciéndome que era una zorra y que hoy en la preparatoria que me atuviera a las consecuencias,estaba realmente asustada por ese mensaje._**

**_Cuando llegue a la preparatoria mis piernas temblaban del miedo ya que conozco muy bien a Lita y se como es,estaba mirando si la veía pero no había rastro de ella a la que vi fue a mi prima Mina hablando con un amigo, me iba acercar a ellos para saludarlos pero en ese momento alguien me agarro por los pelos_**

_-eres una zorra Serena-me golpeo Lita mientras me agarraba de los pelos_

_-puedo saber que te pasa estúpida-le grite mientras le pegaba y le agarraba de sus pelos_

_-quieres saber que me pasa, que ayer te vi con Andrew no eres mas que una zorra y yo pensando que eramos amigas_

_-y por eso me pegas, Andrew es simplemente un amigo y yo jamás e fallado a tu amistad-le grite_

_-no mientas Serena claro que me fallaste, y dime una cosa desde cuando a los amigos se le dan besos en la boca-me pregunto Lita irónicamente_

_-eso es mentira yo jamás e besado a Andrew-le grite bastante nerviosa _

_-no mientas Serena piensas que soy tonta o que, yo te vi con mis propios ojos no eres mas que una zorra engañar a tu novio con su mejor amigo-me gritaba Lita mientras me daba otra cachetada_

_-no te tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que haga de mi vida me oíste-le grite a Lita_

_-ya se que a mi no me tienes que dar explicaciones pero sabes lo que eres una roba novios-me volvió a golpear Lita_

_-eso es mentira por que Andrew esta soltero me oíste jamás estaría con un hombre que tiene novia-le grite mientras la golpeaba en el lado derecho de su cara_

_-claro pero si estarías con un hombre que le gusta a una de tus amigas no-me pregunto Lita irónicamente_

_-que, pero de que hablas Lita, acaso alguna de ustedes esta enamorada de Andrew-le pregunte sorprendida_

_-no te hagas la tonta claro que sabes que una de nosotras esta enamorada de Andrew-me grito _

_-yo no sabia nada te lo juro si no, no pasaría nada de lo que paso entre nosotros-le gritaba intentando contenerme las lágrimas_

_-nunca sabes nada eres una maldita despistada te odio y nuestra amistad se termina aquí-me grito Lita_

_-tu nunca me dijiste que una de mis amigas estaba enamorada de Andrew-le grite_

_-pero se le notaba estúpida y dime una cosa Darien lo sabe-me pregunto_

_-no, el no sabe nada-le grite_

_-que pena pero yo le voy a decir que su novia es una zorra que lo engaña con su mejor amigo-me grito Lita_

_-ni te atrevas estúpida-la amenace agarrándola de los pelos_

**_La pelea con Lita fue a peor empezamos a golpearnos mas fuerte y agarrarnos de los pelos,había mucha gente al alrededor nuestra sin hacer nada,mi prima Mina me defendió y amenazo a Lita diciéndole que yo no soy ninguna zorra y que deje de decir cosas que no son ciertas,lo único que no sabe mi prima es que si que es cierto lo que paso con Andrew._**

**_Ya habían pasado unos minutos y aun seguíamos peleando en ese momento llego el director a sepanarnos y nos mando a las dos a la dirección._**

**_Ya estábamos en la dirección esperando que el director Rubeus viniera hablar con nosotras,cuando llegó y lo vi me asuste ya que tenía muy mal carácter era un hombre alto de mediana edad su color de cabello era rojo y sus ojos rojizos,cuando nos vio nos hizo pasar adentro de su oficina y sentarnos en las dos sillas que había enfrente de su escritorio_**

_-me pueden explicar ustedes dos que paso aya afuera-nos pregunto el director bastante enfadado por nuestra actitud_

_-nada señor director solo nos estábamos peleando-le dijo Lita con la cabeza agachada_

_-y les parece normal pelearse como si fueran animales en mi institución-nos regaño el director_

_-lo siento señor director pero todo es culpa de Lita ya que ella me amenazo-le dije con la cabeza agachada_

_-es cierto eso señorita Kino-le pregunto el director_

_-si señor director la amenace por andarse enredando con los chicos que le gustan a sus amigas-le dijo Lita al director_

_-yo no sabia nada maldita sea-le grite a Lita _

_-cállense ustedes dos, lo que hicieron fue una falta de respecto y serán las dos expulsadas por 3 días de esta institución-nos dijo el director_

_-pero no puede hacerme eso señor director toda la culpa es de Lita yo no hice nada-le dije al director bastante nerviosa_

_-si que puedo hacerlo, y tu tienes tanta culpa como ella por que lo que vi yo aya afuera no era solo Lita la que golpeaba ya que tu también la estabas golpeando a ella-me dijo el director mientras me miraba fijamente_

_-pero mis padres me van a matar-le grite bastante nerviosa_

_-se lo pensarán antes de hacer lo que hicieron, quiero hablar con vuestro padres para explicarles lo que paso-nos dijo el director seriamente-hoy ya no asistirán a clases así que las quiero fuera de mi institución-nos dijo el director a Lita y a mi_

**_Cuando salí de la oficina del director salí bastante nerviosa y a la vez preocupada por la reacción que tengan mis padres cuando se enteren que fui expulsada por pelearme con una compañera ,decidí buscar a mi prima antes de irme para explicarle lo que paso, pero ya no la encontré lo mas seguro que ya entrará en clases._**

**_Ya había salido de la preparatoria y decidí ir a ver a mi novio por si no lo veía durante una buena temporada,por que lo mas seguro cuando mis padres descubran que fui expulsada me castiguen._**

**_Ya había llegado al apartamento de Darien pero mi sorpresa fue cuando timbre y me abrió la puerta Melissa y me dijo que Darien no estaba que había salido con Alan y con una amiga a comprar unas bebidas y que no sabe cuando regresara._**

**_Me fui furiosa del apartamento de Darien estuve a punto de decirle cuatro cosas a la estúpida esa ya que hoy tengo un día bastante malo, primero me expulsan y ahora tengo que aguantar a esa diciéndome que Darien se fue con Alan y con otra chica que no se ni quién es._**

**_Ya había salido del edificio en donde vive Darien y decide ir a ver a Andrew y contarle todos mis problemas ya que el es el único que me escucha._**

**_Pvo de Andrew_**

**_Ya había pasado un mes desde que me veo a las escondidas con Serena no estamos saliendo pero me encantaría que fuera mi novia,no entiendo por que Darien la trata así si Serena se merece lo mejor ya que mujeres como ellas hay muy pocas._**

**_Serena se merece un hombre que la trate mejor que la valore y le den todo el cariño que merece,lo que mas me duele es verla triste por su culpa yo siempre consigo sacarle una sonrisa y algún beso, se que conmigo ella se olvida de Darien eso es lo que quiero creer pero no se si cuando esta conmigo pensara en el._**

**_Lo que mas me duele es verle la cara a mi amigo como decirle que yo veo me veo con tu novia a escondidas del, a veces me dan ganas de golpearlo por la manera en que trata a Serena muchas veces, casi siempre le pregunto que tal tu relación con Serena pero lo único que me dice es que no quiere hablar del tema._**

**_Me encontraba preparándole unos cafés a unos clientes mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi mente estaba en Serena en esa linda joven que me traía loco,pero mi sorpresa mayor fue cuando la vi entrar por la puerta del crown_**

_-buenos días Serena, no tenías que estar en la preparatoria-le pregunte_

_-si Andrew,pero me expulsaron por tres días-me dijo Serena bastante triste_

_-como que te expulsaron que hiciste-le pregunte molesto_

_-tuve una pelea con Lita en la preparatoria pero todo fue culpa de ella-me dijo Serena un poco triste_

_-como que todo fue culpa de ella me puedes explicar lo que paso-le pregunte molesto con los brazos cruzados_

_**Serena me explico todo lo que paso con Lita en la preparatoria, jamás me imagine que Lita llegará a semejantes extremos ya que ella y Serena antes se llevaban muy bien **  
_

_-no puedo creer lo que me dices pero si tu no te defendieras y no le dijeras nada a lo mejor no te expulsaban_

_-y que querías que permitiera que me golpeara o que-me dijo molesta_

_-no quise decir eso Serena-le dije un poco molesto-y vas intentar arreglar las cosas con ella-le pregunte_

_-no se, a lo mejor mas adelante ya que ahora estamos bastante enfadadas y ella no quiere saber mas de mi-me dijo Serena mientras le resbalaba una lágrima por su mejilla_

_-no te preocupes Serena ya se arreglaran las cosas pero no llores por favor-me acerque a ella mientras le limpiaba una lágrima_

_-no te preocupes no solo estoy triste por perder la amistad de Lita aun hay mas cosas-me dijo Serena mientras lloraba y se abrazaba a mi_

_-que te paso princesa-le pregunte_

_-podemos hablar en un sitio mas privado ya que tus clientes no paran de mirarnos-me dijo Serena intentando reírse_

_-si Serena no te preocupes,entramos ahora en mi oficina, dejo a Unazuki encargada del local y ya entramos-le dije a Serena mientras le echaba una sonrisa_

**_Fui hablar con Unazuki para que ella quedara encargada del local mientras yo iba hablar con Serena a mi oficina,prepare un chocolate caliente para ella y un café para mi y le dije a Serena que ya podíamos ir para mi oficina._**

**_Cuando entramos en mi oficina nos sentamos en el sofá y pusimos nuestras bebidas en la mesa y le pregunte a Serena que mas le pasaba ya que la veía bastante triste_**

_-ahora que estamos los dos solos me puedes explicar que te pasa-le pregunte mientras le agarraba su mano derecha_

_-lo de siempre Andrew,hoy fui ver a Darien y me encuentro que Melissa esta en su apartamento y que el no estaba-me dijo Serena mientras le resbalaba una lágrima por sus mejillas _

_-y te dijo melissa a donde fue-le pregunte_

_-si, me dijo que se fue con Alan y una chica a comprar unas bebidas y no sabe cuando regresaría-me dijo Serena mientras se abrazaba a mi y le salían algunas lágrimas_

_-por favor Serena, no llores a lo mejor es solo una amiga-le dije un poco molesto ya que me dolía verla a si por culpa de Darien_

_-si claro una amiga tu sabes muy bien como me trata Andrew-me grito Serena_

_-ya lo se y por eso te dijo que lo dejes y me deás una oportunidad a mi ,que vamos estar siempre viéndonos a escondidas por que a mi me fastidia que me vengas llorando por el cuando casi siempre estamos besándonos-le dije un poco celoso_

_-lo siento si te molesto con mis tonterías Andrew-me dijo Serena mientras se levantaba y intentaba irse_

_-no te vayas Serena-la agarre por el brazo- lo siento pero lo que pasa es que estoy celoso_

_-lo siento Andrew,entiendo que estés celoso pero yo me siento mal por engañar a Darien-me dijo Serena apenada_

_-ya se que te sientes mal Serena pero tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti-le dije a Serena mientras me acercaba a ella_

_-Andrew to.. creo ..que es mejor que esto no vuelva a pasar-me dijo Serena muy nerviosa mientras me acercaba mas a ella_

**_Estaba justo enfrente de Serena,ella estaba bastante nerviosa, le acaricie su mejilla derecha y vi como sus piernas temblaban,me fui acercando a sus labios a esos dulces labios que me volvían loco, cuando los volví a tocar con mis dedos y después con mis labios me encanto, al principio Serena se negaba pero se dejo llevar ,el beso fue subiendo de tono, la acosté en el sofá de mi oficina mientras la besaba y le iba subiendo la falda de su uniforme._**

**_Pvo de Darien_**

**_Ya había pasado un mes desde que estoy en Tokyo y mi relación con Serena cada vez va a peor,a veces no soporto su forma de ser y creo que mis amigos tienen razón cuando me dicen todas esas cosas de ella,no voy a negar que la quiero pero Melissa y Alan tienen razón._**

**_Hace dos semanas Melissa me enseño una foto en donde estaba Serena besándose con un pelinegro cuando vi esa foto me dolió no podía creer como Serena me pudo hacer algo así._**

**_Según Alan y Melissa solo esta jugando conmigo y yo no quiero creerles, no quiero ya que yo quiero a Serena y me duele imaginarme todas esas cosas de ella,se que la trato mal y lo hago solo por todas las cosas que me dicen por que cuando vi esas fotos me dolieron bastante._**

**_No voy a negar que a veces me averguenza en público y eso no lo soporto, mi amiga Melissa siempre me dice que me tengo que buscar una de mi edad y dejar de andar con niñas tontas como Serena._**

**_Después de estar dándole vueltas a mi cabeza de que hacer con Serena y con mi vida, me puse a limpiar mi apartamento,estaba limpiando el salón cuando escuche el timbre de mi apartamento, fui abrir la puerta para mirar quien me venía a visitar, cuando la abrí vi que eran Melissa y Alan y los invite a entrar._**

**_Los invite a tomar una cerveza pero cuando abrí la nevera me di cuenta que ya no quedaban y Alan me sugirió que fuéramos a comprarlas mientras Melissa quedaba en el apartamento_**

**_decidí hacerle caso a Alan y fuimos al supermercado a comprar unas cervezas mientras Melissa quedaba en mi apartamento. Cuando llegamos del supermercado le pregunte a Melissa si viniera alguien mientras nosotros no estábamos pero ella me dijo que no había venido nadie a visitarme._**

**_Ya había pasado una hora desde que Melissa y Alan estaban en mi apartamento, ya estaba un poco cansado de escucharlos ya que no paraban de hablar mal de Serena y mi cabeza iba estallar, ya que no sabía que iba hacer mi vida, y decidí decirles que tenía que hacer unas cosas y que nos veríamos otro día._**

**_Cuando ellos se fueron decidí ir al crown a saludar a Andrew y preguntarle que podría hacer de mi vida o si el alguna vez vio a Serena engañándome con otro._**

**_Cuando llegue al crown le pregunte a Unazuki en donde estaba Andrew y me dijo que se encontraba en su oficina._**

**_ decidí ir hasta su oficina ya que el me dijo muchas veces que si no se encontraba en el local y estaba en su oficina que podía pasar sin ningún problema_**

**_estaba llegando a su oficina cuando escuche algo extraño, abrí la puerta para saber lo que pasaba pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando vi a uno de mis mejores amigos besándose muy apasionadamente con mi novia en el sofá, el se encontraba ya sin camisa y acariciando la pierna derecha de mi novia mientras le metía mano por debajo de la falda de su uniforme. _**

**_continuara..._**

**_Hola mis queridos lectores siento mucho por el retraso pero no me venía la inspiración y también estaba actualizando mi otra historia_**

**_antes que nada les quiero dar las gracias por leer mi historia y por todos sus comentarios muchas gracias_**

**_también les quiero dar las gracias a todos por vuestras sugerencias y al final solo fue un beso apasionado a punto de cambiar de tono muchas gracias a todas._**

**_que les pareció la manera en que encontró Darien, a Serena y Andrew?_**

**_y ahora que pasara con Darien como reaccionara?_**

**_que les pareció la pelea de Lita y Serena?_**

**_se que muchos odiareis a Melissa por falsa ya que engaño a Serena diciéndole que el estaba con una chica y era mentira_**

**_si tienen dudas me pueden preguntar_**

**_acepto criticas buenas o malas_**

**_también acepto sugerencias_**

**_si desean que ponga algo interesante en la historia o que les gustaría que pasara me lo comentan por favor_**

**_les quiero agradecer los reviews a:_**

**_-Adileyne:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu sugerencia,si Darien no tendría que dejarse llevar por esos que se llaman amigos pero ya se dará cuenta de lo que perdió. besos y abrazos._**

**_-Nai SD:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario y por tu sugerencia al final solo fue un beso apasionado pero haber como reacciona Darien. besos y abrazos que estés bien._**

**_-marsromina:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario y por tu sugerencia estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Darien se deja influenciar pero ya sufrirá yo tampoco perdonaría infidelidad tan grande como tener sexo yo creo que ya ni un beso perdonaría. besos y abrazo amiga que estés bien._**

**_-usagi de chiba:hola gracias por tu comentario y por tu sugerencia al final fue un beso apasionado. besos y abrazos_**

**_-lorena:hola gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos_**

**_-queen of the forseken:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu sugerencia al final solo fue un beso un poco subido de tono. besos y abrazos_**

**_-michiru:muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu sugerencia al final fue un beso apasionado,ya que es un Serena y Darien aun que el tendrá que luchar por ella besos y abrazos _**

**_-Usako-chiba-T:Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu sugerencia haber si pronto se da cuenta como son besos y abrazos_**

**_-Mirimoon:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu sugerencia me gusto mucho tu comentario y tienes razón al final solo fue un beso un poco subido de tono besos y abrazos_**

**_-mayilu:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu sugerencia al final solo fue un beso subido de todo a ver si Darien pronto se da cuenta de como son realmente Melissa y Alan. besos y abrazos_**

**_-Conyta bombon: hola amiga que tal?ya estoy mejor del resfriado gracias, muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu sugerencia,Serena encuentra todo el amor en Andrew y el la confunde por que Serena solo tiene ojos para Darien pero el la trata mal por culpa de esos dos, y que te pareció a la manera que los encontró Darien ? besos y abrazos que estés bien._**

**_-vero Canedo:hola yo también odio a la gente que se mete en las relaciones ajenas,le estoy dando vueltas. besos y abrazos que estés bien _**

**_- anto. belen 01: muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu sugerencia. besos y abrazos que estés bien_**


	5. por que Serena

**_Capitulo 4:por que Serena _**

**_Pvo de Darien_**

**_No podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, mi mejor amigo estaba a besarse muy acaloradamente con mi novia en el sofa de su oficina, esa imagen me dolió no lo podía creer en ellos por que me hicieron esto, si mi novia siempre me decía que me amaba, y mi mejor amigo siempre me apoyaba cuando mas lo necesitaba por que me haría esto,esas eran las preguntas que me hacía en mi mente, ellos aun no se dieron cuenta de que los estaba viendo y yo no era capaz de hablar hasta que por fin de mi boca salieron unas palabras_**

_-me pueden explicar lo que esta sucediendo aquí-grite con todas mis fuerzas haciéndolos saltar de inmediato del sofá_

_-Da-Darien-dijo mi novia sorprendida-que haces aquí-me pregunto_

_-me quieren explicar lo que sucede aquí-les volvía preguntar_

_-Darien amigo, yo te puedo explicar pero cálmate-me dice Andrew y aun se atreve a llamarme amigo_

_-aun me pides que me calme y no te atrevas a llamarme amigo por que después de lo que vi te puedes olvidar de nuestra amistad-le dije a Andrew_

_-yo solo quiero que te calmes para explicarte lo que paso entre tu novia y yo-me decía mi amigo la verdad no lo quería saber_

_-no te quiero escuchar como te dije para mi terminaste pero antes de hablar con Serena tengo otra cosa en mi mente-le dije al que pensé que era mi amigo_

**_Después de esas palabras le proposione un golpe en su rostro le dije que no lo quería volver a ver mas y que se olvide de nuestra amistad que a partir de hoy cada vez que __m__e vea que no me salude ya que yo no pienso nin dirigirle mas la palabra._**

**_Después de darle ese golpe a Andrew cogí a Serena del brazo y la saque de la oficina y la lleve a rastro para fuera del crown,ella me suplicaba que la soltase que la estaba lastimando pero no estaba de buen humor y quería una maldita explicación de su boca_**

_-dime por que Serena cuantas veces me as engañado, dímelo maldita sea no te quedes callada-le grite estaba furioso con ella_

_-lo siento Darien yo no quería hacerte esto perdóname por favor-me suplicaba mientras se echaba a llorar no puedo creer que aun se haga la victima_

_-te atreves a pedirme perdón y aun por encima te haces la victima ,dime por que me lo has echo Serena dímelo-le preguntaba desesperado para escuchar su respuesta_

_-lo siento-me decía llorando-yo solo quería mas atención tu pasabas de mi,me rechazabas cuando te iba a besar me apartabas tu rostro y yo solo necesitaba cariño alguien que me demostrara que me quería lo siento-me decía llorando mientras que con sus manos se tapaba su rostro_

_-y tienes que ir a buscarlo fuera tuviste que hacerme esto-le grite desesperado_

_-lo siento Darien, perdóname yo te amo pero quería mas atención y me deje llevar yo no te quería hacerte esto-me decía entre lágrimas_

_-no hay perdón Serena,Alan y Melissa tenían razón de todo lo que me decían de como eras realmente-le grite_

_-que te dijeron ellos de mi-me preguntaba nerviosa mientras sus lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas_

_-que te acostabas no se con cuentos y hoy ya me doy cuenta que todo es cierto-le volvía gritar mientras ella me negaba todo_

_-eso es mentira Darien-me grito- pero tu siempre crees en esa estúpida pareja y yo jamás me acosté con otros ni siquiera contigo en los cuatro años que llevamos-me decía mi novia mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas_

_-cállate, ellos por lo menos son personas, tu al lado de ellos eres una basura jamás te podrás comparar como una mujer como melissa_

_-ten cuidado de tus palabras no vaya a ser que algún día te arrepientas de lo que dices-me amenazo Serena mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas_

_-puedes tener por seguro que jamás me arrepentiré de mis palabras y una cosa mas nuestra relación se termino, puedes hacer lo que tu quieres Serena_

**_Me fui dejando a mi ex novia tirada en el callejón que hay al lado del crown se que se quedo llorando me estaba hablando pero yo pasaba de ella, no podía creer lo que había visto pero no pude parar de pensar si ella tenía razón y fui yo con mis desprecios quien la mando a los brazos de otro hombre, por una parte me comporté como un idiota rechazándola, si fui un tonto yo aun todavía la amo ,pero esas fotos que había visto me dolían y también pensaba que tenía mi amor seguro con ella por mucho que la tratara mal, pero después de lo que vi hoy me di cuenta que la perdí y que yo no podré perdonarla por lo que me hizo._**

**_Pvo de Serena_**

**_Cuando Darien nos vio todo mi mundo se vino abajo lo que mas miedo tenía había sucedido después de dejarme las cosas claras y en ese callejón abandonada decidí irme para mi casa aunque no quería, quería llorar, gritar por que había echo por que fui tan tonta si yo amo a Darien. Estaba caminado por las calles cuando escuche una canción que me hizo llorar y empece a cantarla mientras mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, esa canción me hacía llorar cuando estaba triste y la verdad hoy va a la perfección con lo que me esta sucediendo._**

**_No podía parar de pensar por que fui tan tonta por que me deje caer en sus malditas redes si eso no pasara podría seguir con Darien aunque el me rechazara ahora lo echo de menos y eso que solo hace poco que me dejo. Decidí irme para mi casa y encerrarme en mi habitación el resto de mi vida no quería ver a nadie me sentía mal, sucia por lo que hice y la verdad fui una tonta._**

**_Cuando llegue a mi casa pensé que podría irme acostar a mi cama pero me fue imposible mis padres se enteraron que fui expulsara de la universidad y me estaban esperando en la cocina no tenía ganas de escucharlos solo quería estar sola,llorar,y olvidarme de lo que hice hoy en la tarde y que jamás me podré perdonar._**

**_Ya estaba en la cocina y las caras de mis padres no era muy agradables, estaban molestos conmigo y por una parte los entiendo ningún padre quiere que su hija sea expulsara, pero cuando me vieron llorando no se preocuparon ya que pensaron que lloraba por que fui expulsara de la preparatoria_**

_-me puedes explicar por que te agarrastes a golpes con una chica, yo te enseñe una buenos modales y mira como no los pagas-me dijo mi padre estaba furioso yo no tenía ganas d escucharlo_

_-papa dejame explicarte fue ella quien empezó yo solo me defendi -le decía entre lágrimas no podía mas con el dolor que sentía dentro de mi corazón y todo por mi culpa_

_-que te defendiste según el director tu también la golpeabas bien fuerte-me grito mi padre_

_- y que pensabas papá que iba a dejar que me golpeara me tenía que defender-le grite a mi padre entre lágrimas_

_-cállate hija, la verdad me decepcionaste nunca pensé que te agarrarías con una persona a golpes-me dijo mi padre mientras se limpiaba sus lentes_

_-lo siento papá si te decepcione,lo siento por no ser la hija perfecta-le dije a mi padre mientras me intentaba ir pero mi mama me interrumpió_

_-hija espera aun no terminamos, estarás castiga los tres días que fuiste expulsara sin salir de casa y si vuelves hacerlo te iras a un internado a Lóndres-me dijo mi mama_

_-mama no me puedes castigar solo por eso-le grite entre lágrimas_

_-hija por favor hazme caso, te quedaras castiga y si no te gusta te aguantas así aprendes a no volver hacerlo-me dijo mi mama_

_-esta bien-les dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas-me voy para mi habitación-les dije a mis padres sin mirarlos a la cara y me fui para mi habitación_

**_Me fui llorando para mi habitación ya estaba mal por lo que paso y ahora me vienen mis padres con esto, la verdad no me importa que me castiguen ya que quiero estar encerrada en mi casa sin salir, solo quiero llorar y preguntarme por que soy tan tonta, por que nadie me dijo que hacía mal por que Andrew me hizo esto, pero la tonta fui yo por dejarme llevar por sus encantos._**

**_Cuando llegue a mi habitación me eche a llorar en mi cama. Estaba recibiendo llamadas de Andrew pero las rechazaba no quería hablar con el,no quería hablar con nadie quería estar sola y pensar todo lo que hice mal, por dejarme llevar perdí al hombre que amo. No fui capaz de dormir en toda la noche solo estuve llorando y no se a que hora quedaría dormida._**

**_Al día siguiente cuando me levante me mire al espejo estaba horrible tenía unas ojeras horrorosas de no dormir en casi toda la noche y mis ojos estaban hinchados de tantas lágrimas que eche,mi mama me llamo para que bajara a desayunar pero yo no quería comer prefería estar llorando todo el día en mi cama,pensando en lo tonta que fui por engañar al hombre que amo con su mejor amigo._**

**_Pvo de Andrew_**

**_Ayer fue el peor día de mi vida perdí mi amistad con Darien y se perfectamente que el jamás me perdonara me sentía muy mal por todo lo que hice. Es cierto que estoy enamorado de Serena pero yo no quería hacerle daño, su cara de ayer fue una sorpresa cuando Darien nos vio en sus ojos note que ella lo ama y yo fui un tonto en aceptar en enamorar a Serena para que me ayudaran a pagar el trasplante de médula de mi papá fui un idiota, por que no pensé en la amistad de Darien, por que no pensé en que el y yo nos queríamos como hermanos, pero ahora que no está con Serena intentaré enamorarla de verdad y intentaré apoyarla en estos momentos que ella debe de estar sufriendo y todo por mi culpa y por la culpa de ellos,ayer la llame para saber que tal estaba y ella me rechazaba no quería hablar conmigo y la verdad me sentí bastante mal por ese rechazo._**

**_Lo peor de todo es que nadie se imagina quienes fueron los que me pagaron para ayudarme con el trasplante de mi papá fueron la pareja que mas odia Serena, Alan y Melissa._**

**_La madre de Melissa trabaja en un hospital y se enteró del caso de mi papá y sabían el problema que teníamos de dinero y que el crown no nos daba para pagar ese trasplante,un día me aparecieron por el local y me dijeron que ellos me ayudarían._**

**_Cuando me dijeron que me ayudarían en un momento pensé que Melissa había cambiado pero me di cuenta que era de lo peor,me digo que si quería ayudar a mi papá yo tendría que enamorar a la novia de Darien para que se dejaran y ella pagaría el trasplante de mi papá._**

**_Al principio me negué yo no quería hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo pero Melissa me dijo que sabe lo que siento por Serena que se me notaba en la cara, y me amenazo con hacerle daño a mi padre si no lo hacía, y desde ese día empece mi plan para conquistar a Serena._**

**_Le había preguntando por que tanto odio hacía Serena, pero me dijeron que eso a mi no me incumbe y que haga lo que tenía que hacer y que no me fuera de la lengua, me sentía mal por lo que iba hacer y ahora me siento peor por que ya lo hice._**

**_Cuando estaba limpiando unas mesas aparecieron Alan y Melissa por las puertas del crown, se venían riendo y cuando me vieron me vinieron a saludar con una de sus típicas sonrisas_**

_-hola queridito-me dijo Melissa con una sonrisa falsa-hicistes muy bien tu trabajo-me dijo Melissa mientras se reía_

_-si hice mi trabajo y me siento muy mal por todo lo que hice y todo por dinero-le dije a ellos dos_

_-y un dinero que jamás vas a ver-me decía Melissa entre risas como se atrevía, como me pudo engañar así como me deje engañar por esa vibora_

_-como te atreves Melissa, tu me prometiste ese dinero para salvar a mi padre si separaba a Serena de Darien-le dije a Melissa mientras ella y Alan se reían de mi cara de asombro_

_-pensaste que te iba a dar mi precioso dinero para salvarle la vida a tu padre,no me hagas reír a mi el no me importa,lo único que queríamos Alan y yo era separar a Darien de la tonta de Serena y ahora ya lo logramos-me dijo Melissa mientras ella y su novio se reían_

_-me pueden volver a repetir eso-dijo una voz muy conocida para nosotros tres, cuando volteamos a mirar quien era nos quedamos sorprendidos_

_-Darien-dijimos los tres_

**_continuara..._**

**_Hola mis queridos lectores siento mucho el retraso prometo que intentaré actualizar mas rápido pero quería terminar con mi historia de el poder del amor ya estaba con los capítulos finales, también subí una nueva historia llamada vencer el amor es de nuestros cuatro protagonistas Mina y Yaten/Serena y Darien._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus rewiews me animan a seguir con esta historia_**

**_acepto criticas buenas y malas y también acepto sugerencias_**

**_y que les pareció el capítulo?_**

**_que pasara ahora que Darien escucho todo de la pareja que el pensaba que eran buenas personas?_**

**_Darien tendrá ahora que luchar por Serena para volver a recuperarla?_**

**_Muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos y por vuestro apoyo en mi historia _**

**_les quiero agradecer los rewiews a:_**

**_Conyta Bombón:Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario yo tampoco perdonaría si me engañan y sobre todo con mi mejor amigo un beso amiga que estés bien _**

**_Vero Canedo:Hola gracias por tu co_****_mentario, _****_si Darien descubrió que la engaña pero también escucho lo que le dijeron Alan y Melissa a Andrew besos y abrazos_**

**_Nai SD:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario Darien por fin descubrió como son Melissa y Alan un beso amiga que estés bien _**

**_marsromina:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario la verdad tienes razón, a ver que pasa ahora cambie un poco lo de Andrew ya que en un principio no tenía pensado que Melissa y Alan lo amenazaran jej besos y abrazos._**

**_usagi de chiba:hola gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos_**

**_Adileyne:hola gracias por tu comentario es que si Darien le prestara mas atención Serena no estaría confundida pero ahora Darien escucho lo que dijeron Alan y Melissa besos y abrazos._**

**_Usako de Chiba:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario y que te pareció la reacción de Darien? besos y abrazos_**

**_queen of the forseken:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario me animo mucho,y que te pareció este capítulo? besos y abrazos_**

**_tuxigirl27:hola gracias por tu comentario no te preocupes me gustaron tus consejos son muy buenos,besos y abrazos espero que te guste_**

**_princessqueen:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos_**


	6. Me voy para poder olvidarte

**_Capítulo5:Me voy para poder olvidarte_**

**_Pvo de Darien_**

**__****_Ya había pasado un día desde que encontré a mi ex novia con mi mejor amigo, había decidido salir de mi apartamento para despejar un poco la cabeza y dejar de pensar en lo que paso ayer entre Serena y Andrew, sin darme cuenta había pasado por el crown por aquel lugar en donde solía estar muchas veces con Andrew, al que llamaba mi mejor amigo._**

**_Cuando mire para adentro del local me fije que allí estaban Alan y Melissa se me hizo extraño verlos ya que no soportaban a Andrew y siempre hablaban mal de el y de su lugar de trabajo._**

**_Decidí entrar al crown para saber lo que pasaba y que hacían ellos dos hablando con Andrew después de todo lo que les dije ayer. Pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando entre a local y escuche esa conversación_**

_-me pueden volver a repetir eso-les pregunte a ellos tres con los brazos cruzados, mientras ellos se volteaban a mirarme_

_-Darien-me respondieron los tres bastantes sorprendidos_

_-acaso no me escucharon por que se quedan callados, hablen maldita sea-les grite a los tres_

_-amigo lo que escuchaste era solo una broma jamás te haríamos eso-me decía Melissa con una sonrisa , pero yo no le creí ni una sola palabra_

_-lo siento Melissa, no te creo nada lo escuche todo y quiero una respuesta ya, y eso significa ahora mismo-les grite a los tres_

_-no hace falta que te pongas así amigo, mi novia tiene razón era solo una pequeña broma_

_-mira Alan a mi no me llames amigo y no soy imbécil si es lo que crees, quiero una explicación de los tres ahora mismo y de aquí nadie se mueve hasta que yo sepa la verdad-les dije a los tres mientras Alan y Melissa se empezaron a reír de mi_

_-esta bien querido-me dijo Melissa mientras se reía de mi-lo que escuchaste era todo cierto, nosotros hicimos de todo para separarte de Serena y tu te creías todo lo que te decíamos de ella, y las fotos que te enseñamos era todo photoshop_

_****__Me había quedado sin palabras yo confiaba ciegamente en ellos y ellos solo me traicionaron, como los pude llamar una vez amigos si ahora me están dando la espalda, por que me hicieron esto, por que me traicionaron de esta manera_

_-por que me hicieron esto-les pregunte sorprendidos_

_-por que te queríamos separar de esa mocosa,tu te mereces una mujer mucho mejor que ella-me decía Alan mientras el y Melissa se reían de mi_

_-y que sabrás tu lo que yo me merezco-le dije a Alan, mientras lo agarraba de su camisa y lo amenazaba-no vuelvas a meterme mas en mi vida me oíste-le grite_

_-por favor-nos interrumpió Andrew-nos esta a mirar los clientes no hagan tanto escándalo es mejor que vayamos a fuera y arreglemos este asunto como gente civilizada-nos digo Andrew_

_-tu cállate , tienes tanta culpa como ellos en hacer esta locura-le grite furioso ,no me importaba los clientes_

**_Después de amenazar a Alan y estar a punto de golpearlo, decidimos salir afuera y arreglar las cosas ,pero ellos tres me iban a explicar todo lo que hicieron por las buenas o por las malas lo iban hacer._**

**_Ya estábamos afuera del crown y yo estaba furioso mirando para ellos tres. Alan y Melissa comenzaron a reírse de mi y de Serena diciendo que habían logrado lo que ellos querían, no aguante mas y golpeé a Alan fuertemente dejándolo mal herido en el suelo._**

_-como te atreves imbécil-me grito Alan mientras se limpiaba su hilo de sangre que le salía por la boca- a mi no me vuelves a tocar-me iba a golpear pero yo le volví a dar un fuerte golpe en el estomago_

_-no intentes volver a golpearme Alan por que si lo vuelves hacer juro que te mato-lo amanaze. después de darle el fuerte golpe en el estomago_

_-tu no sabes con quien te metiste Darien-me amenazo Alan con la voz entre cortada_

_-tu tampoco sabes con quien te metiste Alan y una cosa te digo aléjate de mi vida y de la de Serena_

_-tanto la defiendes ahora queridito-me dijo Melissa mientras se reía de mi no puedo creer como puede ser tan cínica-_

_-cállate, la pena es que eres mujer si no ya te golpearía-le grite mientras ella se seguía riendo de mi_

_-no me amenaces Darien, por las malas no sabes quien soy y una cosa te digo prepárate por que lo que le hiciste hoy a Alan no quedara así,nos vengaremos en donde __mas te duele pronto sabrás de nosotros-se reía Melissa mientras ayudaba a Alan a levantarse del suelo_

_-no me dan miedo vuestras amenazas, por vuestra culpa perdí muchas cosas y algunas muy valiosas-les grite a ellos dos mientras me volvían amenazar_

_-es mejor que le tengas miedo a nuestras amenazas, muy pronto sabrás de nosotros espero que no le cuentes nada de esto a Serena si no atente a las consecuencias-me amenazaron Melissa y Alan mientras paraban un taxi y se subían en el_

**_Me había quedado a solas con Andrew el no hablaba lo único que hacia era evadir mi mirada lo peor para mi fue enterarme hoy de todo esto_**

_-por que Andrew-le pregunte_

_-lo siento Darien yo no quería acervos esto,pero ellos me amenazaron y yo necesitaba el dinero para la operación de mi padre-me digo Andrew con la cabeza agachada_

_-y por que no me lo pediste a mi yo te lo dejaría con gusto, pero preferiste enredarte con ellos y hacernos daño-le grite_

_-lo siento Darien no quería molestarte y mas tu no estabas en Japón y me hacia mucha falta ese dinero-me dijo Andrew_

_-no seria ninguna molestia te los mandaría, pero por lo que veo preferiste traicionarme y lastimarme a mi y a Serena dime por que jugaste con ella-le pregunte_

_-todo fue un juego pero yo realmente estoy enamorado de Serena-me dijo mi amigo dejándome sorprendido por esas palabras_

_****__Había quedado sin palabras no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando el que creía mi mejor amigo se había enamorado de Serena,decidí irme para mi apartamento sin dejar que me explicara una palabra mas._

_****__Cuando lleve a mi apartamento me serví una copa de whisky y me senté en el sofá de mi salón, mientras pensaba en todo lo que acababa de pasar como me pudieron traicionar Alan y Melissa como pudieron jugar así con dos personas ahora me doy cuenta cada vez que me decía Serena ellos no son lo que tu piensas, pero ya es muy tarde para arreglar todo._

_****__Pvo de Andrew_

_****__****__No podía creer lo que había pasado hoy en el crown, por una parte estoy contento que Darien descubriera como eran realmente Alan y Melissa lo que me da miedo es lo que le puedan hacer realmente esos dos a Darien y a Serena._

_****__****__No se lo que me esta pasando como le pude decir a Darien que estoy enamorado de Serena, si el me dijo que el me dejaría el dinero es que acaso soy tan desconsiderado, la verdad no si es por el amor que siento por ella o es que la verdad es que soy tan idiota que no pienso en nadie mas que en mi mismo._

**__****_Había decidido dejar a Unasuki a cargo del crown mientras yo iba hablar con Serena para explicarle yo mismo lo que estaba pasando y que no se enterara por otras personas,se que me va odiar y no voy a merecer su perdón pero también le voy a decir que yo la amo y luchare por ella aunque ella no quiera saber mas de mi._**

**__****__****_Ya había llegado a la casa de Serena, su madre me abrió la puerta y me dijo que su hija estaba castiga y que no podía salir con nadie, pero yo le dije que necesita hablar con ella urgentemente y que por favor que la llamada. _**

**__****__****_Después de estar convenciendo a su madre por unos minutos, decidió llamar a su hija para que viniera hablar conmigo me invito a tomar una taza de té mientras esperaba por Serena,cuando la vi entrar por la puerta del salón me dio lástima sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar_**

_____-hola Andrew-me saludo Serena bastante apenada_

_____-hola Serena, venía hablar contigo pero por favor espero que no me odies por lo que te voy a contar-le dije a Serena mientras ella me miraba sorprendida_

_____-y por que te voy a odiar la culpa la tenemos los dos-me decía Serena con la cabeza agachada mientras le escapaba una lágrima_

_____-no solo fue de nosotros dos Serena-le dije a ella mientras se quedaba sorprendida y me miraba fijamente_

_____-que quieres decir que no solo fue la culpa de nosotros dos- me pregunto Serena bastante sorprendida_

**_____Le explique a Serena todo lo que paso con Alan y Melissa, cuando le dije todo lo que hicimos me dio una cachetada y me dijo que me odiaba y como le pude hacer esto y como pude jugar con ellos dos_**

_____-por favor Serena yo no jugué contigo,ya te lo explique yo necesita dinero para la operación de mi padre-le dije a Serena mientras intentaba tranquilizarla_

_____-y por que no me lo pediste a mi yo te lo dejaría encantada pero decidiste fastidiarme mi vida y que perdiera al hombre que amo simplemente por dinero-me grito Serena entre lágrimas_

_____-lo siento Serena yo no quería que esto pasara lo hice todo por ayudar a mi padre pero yo te amo y voy a luchar por ti y ahora será enserio_

_____-lo que hiciste no tiene justificación Andrew, y una cosa te digo olvídate de mi por que nunca vas atener una oportunidad por que yo solo amo a Darien y por vuestra culpa lo perdí-me dijo Serena entre lágrimas_

_____-por favor dame una oportunidad no quiero que me odies-le suplique _

_____-lo siento Andrew no te perdono-me dijo Serena_

_____-por favor Serena por lo menos déjame recuperar tu amistad se que no tengo perdón pero a veces hay segundas oportunidades_

_____-lo siento Andrew, por ahora no quiero saber nada mas de ti y si quieres les puedes decir a tus amigos que consiguieron lo que ellos quisieron mañana me voy de Japón, y no me preguntes a donde por que no te lo pienso decir,y ahora te pido que te vayas de mi casa y no vuelvas-me dijo Serena dejándome sorprendido por sus palabras,esas palabras estaban llenas de odio_

**_____Cuando me fui de la casa de Serena, me sentí bastante culpable decidí ir hablar con Darien a su apartamento aun que el no me quiera escuchar lo tendrá que hacer, le voy a explicar que Serena siempre lo amo a el y que yo solo la consolaba cuando el pasaba de ella._**

**_____Ya había llegado al apartamento de Darien toque a su puerta y nadie me abría estuve por cinco minutos llamandolo ,hasta que por fin me abrió cuando me vio me cierro la puerta, pero yo no le deje necesitaba hablar con el_**

_____-Darien espera necesito hablar contigo_

_____-por que mejor no te largas y te vas a buscar a Serena y hacéis lo que estuvisteis a punto de hacer ayer-me grito Darien mientras me dejaba entrar a su salón, cuando vi tantas botellas me asuste_

_____-deja de decir tonterías estas borracho cuanto tomaste-le pregunte a Darien_

_____-a ti eso no te importa, que viniste a reprocharme lo bien que lo pasas con Serena en la cama-me dijo Darien mientras seguía bebiendo pero yo le saque la copa de whisky-puedo saber lo que te pasa imbécil devuélveme mi copa-me grito Darien_

_____-primero me vas a escuchar y después si quieres puedes seguir emborrachandote de vez de luchar por lo que quieres-le grite a Darien-quiero que sepas que yo jamás me a coste con Serena , ella siempre te quiso a ti, y yo me aproveche de esa situación cada vez que me venía llorando por que tu la tratabas mal-le dije a Darien_

_____-deja de decir tonterías no te creo si yo no llegara en eso momento que pasaría en esa oficina -me grito Darien mientras intentaba acercarse a mi para golpearme pero con la borrachera que tenía cayo en el sofá_

_____-no pasaría nada Darien eso te lo juro, quiero que sepas que Serena se va mañana y no me preguntes a donde por que yo mismo no lo se pero si la amas ve y deténla,pero quiero que sepas otra cosa yo luchare por ella también no te voy a dejar el camino libre, solo te vine avisar de lo que siente Serena por ti por que quiero jugar limpio voy hacer que ella te olvide-le dije a Darien_

_____-haz lo que quieras no pienso ir a buscarla que lo paséis bien y tengaís muchos hijos, yo voy a seguir con lo que estaba y una cosa te pido, lárgate de mi apartamento y no vuelvas-me grito Darien mientras me echaba a empujones de su apartamento_

**_____Después de que Darien me echo a patadas de su apartamento,me fui para mi lugar de trabajo pensando se hice lo correcto, pero el necesitaba saber la verdad y que también pienso luchar por Serena._**

**_____Pvo de Darien_**

**_____Después de que eche a patadas a Andrew de mi apartamento me puse otra vez a beber pensando en Serena y las palabras que me dijo Andrew,no sabía si le creer o no. Si Serena me amaba no me haría esto pero no entiendo por que se va, pero una cosa tengo muy clara no pienso ir detrás de ella si Andrew la quiere conquistar le dejo el camino libre, pero yo me olvidare de Serena y eso lo puedo jurar por lo mas sagrado que tengo._**

**_____Pvo de Serena_**

**_____Me encontraba en mi cama llorando por todo lo que había pasado ayer no había desayunado y tampoco quería comer me sentía sucia por todo lo que le hice a Darien,hoy a la mañana mi madre me pregunto que me pasada no le quise decir la verdad le dije que Darien me había dejado pero no le dije por que habíamos terminado._**

**_____También le dije que me quería ir al internado a Londres al principio mi mama se negó ya que se me volvía a pelear no hacía falta que me fuera, pero yo les suplique que me dejaran irme para Londres,necesitaba irme de Tokyo necesitaba olvidarme de todo y sobre todo de el._**

**_____Después de estar convenciéndoles por un buen rato aceptaron que me fuera para ese internado, pero mi sorpresa fue cuando mis padres me dijeron que no me _****_____ voy sola ,mi prima Mina quiere venir conmigo ya que hace tres años que no me a su hermano Haruka._**

**_____Ya habían pasado unas horas y había recibido una visita era Andrew, y la verdad no quería hablar con el cuando lo vi me quise escapar pero para no ser descortés me quede a hablar con el, pero me quede de piedra cuando me dijo que el me conquisto por dinero y sobre todo que le pagaron Alan y Melissa, no me lo podía creer como me pudo hacer tanto daño como pudieron jugar conmigo._**

**_____El me dijo que me amaba pero yo le dije que conmigo no tienen oportunidad por culpa de ellos tres perdí al hombre que amo pero no fue culpa de ellos ,también fue mía por ceder y aceptar lo de Andrew fui na tonta yo no quería hacer eso,después de todo lo que me dijo lo eche fuera de mi casa no quería volverlo a ver._**

**_____Después de que eche fuera a Andrew de mi casa llego mi prima Mina para hablar conmigo, decidimos subir a mi habitación para poder hablar con mas privacidad,cuando entramos me dijo que iban a venir Rei y Amy a despedirse de nosotras ya que mañana marchamos para Londres._**

**_____Cuando mi prima me dijo que venían Rei y Amy a despedirse de nosotras, me puse bastante triste tenía miedo de que me pudieran reprochar lo que hice con Andrew, pero mi prima me dio ánimos y me dijo que ella me apoyara en todo el momento_**

_-tranquila prima-me dijo Mina con una sonrisa-yo estoy contigo se por que lo hiciste no te reprocho nada, pero tampoco te voy a decir que hiciste bien_

_-ya lo se Mina,gracias por me apoyar, yo se que no hice bien y por eso me voy para poder olvidarme de todo esto-le dije a mi prima con una sonrisa_

_-yo creo que era mejor que no te fueras para evadir los problemas, ya te lo dije pero acepto tu decisión-me dijo mi prima mientras me abrazaba-pero también hay algo bueno de este viaje que voy a ver a mi hermano Haruka-me dijo Mina con una alegre sonrisa_

_-si Mina, yo también tengo ganas de ver a Haruka lo extraño mucho, después de todo lo que le hizo la víbora de Melissa lo vamos a volver a ver-le dije a mi prima mientras la abrazaba_

_-tengo unas ganas de volver a golpearla por lo que le hizo a mi hermano, pero ahora tengo mas ganas de agarrarla por los pelos por todo el daño que te a hecho-me dijo mi prima mientras apretaba sus puños_

_-Yo también tengo ganas de volver a golpearla, pero ahora no me quiero enfrentar a ella cuando regrese ya pensaré un plan para poder vengarme de todo lo que me hizo,esto no se quedará así, ella me las pagara pero no vendremos solas Haruka vendrá con nosotras y soltara todo lo que le hizo esa víbora-le dije a mi prima mientras apretaba mis puños y me resbalaba una lágrima por mi mejilla_

_-y yo te ayudare a vengarte eso te lo juro primita-me dijo mi prima Mina mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo y nos caíamos en la cama_

**_Después de estar por un buen rato hablando de nuestro viaje vino mi madre avisarnos que ya habían llegado Rei y Amy, yo me había puesto nerviosa y mi prima me lo noto me agarro la mano y me echo una linda sonrisa para que me tranquilizara,le dije a mi madre que las hiciera pasar mientras yo me quedaba pensando en que pasara ahora cuando ellas entren por la puerta de mi habitación._**

**_Sentía unos pasos acercándose a mi habitación y yo cada vez me ponía mas nerviosa no podía parar de pensar que pasara ahora. Cuando ellas dos entraron en mi habitación el ambiente era tenso y la primera en hablar fue Rei_**

_-te parece bien lo que hiciste-me pregunto Rei sin apenas saludarme_

_-podrías saludar primero-le dije un poco molesta_

_-la verdad es que ni te lo mereces, como se te ocurre enredarte con Andrew en que pensabas-me gritaba Rei bastante molesta_

_-lo siento chicas, eso fue un gran error que ya lo estoy pagando muy caro-les dije bastante apenada y con la cabeza agachada_

_-lo que hiciste no tiene nombre Serena -me dijo Amy-sabías que Lita estaba enamorada de el_

_-yo no sabía nada de eso se lo juro, si no jamás pasaría lo que paso entre nosotros y la verdad estoy muy arrepentida de lo que paso-les dije bastante apenada _

_-ahora ya es tarde para arrepentirse Serena perdiste a tu novio y a una amiga como Lita, ella te tenía bastante aprecio pero después de todo esto ella te odia-me grito Amy bastante molesta_

_-ya basta chicas, dejen en paz a mi prima-grito Mina_

_-no te metas Mina-grito Rei- ella se merece todo lo que le esta pasando y todas nuestras malas palabras por que no es nada mas que una-pero yo la interrumpí_

_-ni se te ocurra insultarme Rei ,tu no sabes como pasaron las cosas así que es mejor que te estés cayada-le grite mientras intentaba contener mis lágrimas-es mejor que se vayan de mi casa no las quiero ver mas, si vinieron para insultarme es mejor que se vayan-les grite a ellas dos mientras le enseñaba la puerta de mi habitación_

_-nos iremos pero no por que tu nos mandes, si no por que nosotras no queremos estar rodeadas de mujeres como tu-me dijo Rei mientras ella y Amy se retiraban de mi habitación_

**_Después de que Rei y Amy se fueron de mi habitación, me eche a llorar en los brazos de mi prima ella me abrazo y me dijo que pasara de ellas que pronto me perdonarían pero que ahora todo estaba muy reciente,pero yo no podía parar de pensar en sus palabras acaso seré tan mala amiga como ellas piensan, yo no sabía que Lita estaba enamorada de Andrew si no lo que paso entre nosotros jamás pasaría._**

**_Ya había pasado un día y me encontraba vistiéndome para irme para el aeropuerto, me puse unos vaqueros ajustados de color blanco con una camiseta negra y unas botas de color negro con poco tacón,me maquille un poco y me puse mi perfume favorito de aroma a rosas._**

**_Cuando termine de alistarme baje a la cocina y desayune unos ricos pancakes que hizo mi mama, la iba echar tanto de menos ella estaba triste por que hoy me iba y no se cuando regresaría le di un lindo abrazo y las dos terminamos llorando,en ese momento se escucho el timbre de mi casa era mi prima que acababa de llegar. Nos subimos en el auto de mi tío y nos fuimos todos para el aeropuerto._**

**_Ya habíamos llegado al aeropuerto después de facturar las maletas nos toco despedirnos de nuestros familiares, no podía parar de llorar volví abrazar a mi mama y me hizo prometer que ella no dirá nada de mi paradero,después de abrazar a mi madre abrace a mi papa, los dos terminamos llorando y me dijo que me cuidara y que si algún hombre se intenta aprovechar de mi que lo golpee en la zona débil de los hombres._**

**_Después de despedirme de mi papá y limpiarme las lágrimas me toco despedirme de mis tíos, ellos también estaban llorando por que su hija se les iba y no sabíamos el tiempo que estaremos fuera, mi prima y yo los abrazados y le prometí que cuidaría muy bien de la cabeza loca de mi prima._**

**_Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que nos habíamos despedido de nuestras familias. _**

**_Ya nos encontrábamos esperando la salida de nuestro vuelo estábamos sentadas en los sillones mientras comíamos un poco de chocolate,en ese momento se escucho por megafonía la llamada de nuestro vuelo._**

**_Cuando subimos al avión pedí un deseo y era poder olvidarme de todo lo que hice, no se si lo lograre tampoco se lo que depara el futuro solo se que no puedo parar de pensar en el gran error que cometí, lo único que pido es que Darien me pueda perdonar y que jamás me guarde rencor. _**

**_continuara..._**

**_Hola mis queridos _****__****_muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus reviews me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo._**

**_Le quiero agradecer a Conyta Bombon por la gran idea que me dio gracias amiga este capítulo te lo dedico._**

**_Darien se empezara a dar cuenta de muchos de sus errores mas adelante y Serena ya sufre por lo que hizo_**

**_les quiero agradecer por las ideas de que Serena se vaya de viaje_**

**_muchas gracias_**

**_que les pareció el capítulo?_**

**_acepto criticas buenas o malas_**

**_también acepto sugerencias_**

**_si tienen dudas me pueden preguntar_**

**_gracias siempre por vuestro apoyo en mi historia y por sus hermosos rewiews_**

**_les quiero agradecer los reviews a:_**

**_-Vero canedo:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario a Darien le constara y ahora Serena se va de viaje besos y abrazos_**

**_-Nai SD:hola amigis muchas gracias por tu comentario obvio amiga como Darien no hay otro el es especial,pero Andrew se merecía la piña . besos y abrazos_**

**_Usako-chiba-t:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario espero que este también te guste un beso grande_**

**_-princessqueen:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario ella ya lo engaño pero el se dará cuenta que el por sus rechazos ella se sentía mal yAndrew le dio lo que el no le daba pero ahora esta arrepentida de todo lo que hizo besos y abrazos_**

**_-marsromina:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario la verdad si que es triste a mi me sucedió algo como te paso y se lo que se siente besos y abrazos amiga_**

**_-Serenita de Chiba:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario Darien pensó las cosas pero se vera mas en el capítulo siguiente el tendrá que pensar lo que paso y darle muchas vueltas a su cabeza besos y abrazos._**

**_-mirimoon:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario gracias por tu idea me gusto la tendré en cuenta a ver que hago un beso enorme_**

**_-conyta bombon:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario que tal todo,yo también pienso como tu, jamás le haría algo así a un amigo y menos a un mejor amigo, besos y abrazos y muchas gracias otra vez por tu consejo_**

**_-adileyne:hola gracias por tu comentario Serena no lo perdonara tan fácilmente tendrá que luchar por ella besos y abrazos_**

**_Fanny:hola gracias por tu comentario acá la culpa la tuvieron los dos ella por el engaño y el por creerle a los otros,Darien se dará cuenta de lo que perdió por culpa de descuidarla y ella de lo que perdió por ese engaño pero las cosas se arreglaran mas adelante_**

**_-queen of the Forseken:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario Darien pensará mas en el próximo capítulo es lo que tengo pensado por ahora jeje, espero que te guste este capítulo. Darien sufrirá y se dará cuenta de su error pero Serena también se dará cuenta de lo que hizo. besos y abrazos._**

**_-Usagi de Chiba:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos._**


	7. como olvidarte

**_Capítulo6:como olvidarte_**

**_6 meses después_**

**_Pvo de Serena_**

**_Me encontraba paseando por los jardines del internado pensando en estos últimos 6 meses lejos de todo lo que amo, nunca me pude olvidar de Darien del daño que le echo por que sería tan tonta por que me deje caer en ese maldito juego, todo fue mi culpa si solo hablara con el y le pidiera mas atención a lo mejor ahora todo sería distinto, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde el daño ya estaba hecho._**

**_En estos últimos seis meses el estaba en mi mente y sobre todo en mi corazón toda las noches lloraba en mi cama recordándome del daño que le hice siempre miraba nuestra foto fue la última foto que sacamos juntos en ese hermoso lago. Me hace tanta falta ojala que algún día me pueda perdonar .Algunas veces pienso que me gustaría cerra mis ojos y empezar de nuevo pero eso ahora es imposible._**

**_Ahora estoy yo sola en este hermoso internado tengo algunas amigas pero me hace falta mi prima Mina, la hecho tanto de menos ella se fue a las dos semanas de empezar en el internado no aguantaba la presión y se fue a vivir con su hermano pero nuestra amistad sigue siendo la misma._**

**_Lo peor es que hace 6 meses que no veo a Haruka ni de Mina solo hablo por teléfono con ellos ya que no quiero ver a nadie y los fines de semana me quedo yo sola en el internado acompañada de la madre superiora cada vez que ella me veía llorar me consolaba y siempre me dice"hija Dios siempre perdona a sus hijos"pero yo no si me podré perdonar algún día. _**

**_Después de estar pensando en las palabras de la madre superiora y todo lo que llevo sufriendo en estos seis meses, me acorde del día que llegue a Londres fue una de las últimas veces que vi a mis primos_**

**_Flashback:_**

**_Acababamos de llegar al aeropuerto de Londres y estabamos cansadas de estar 12 horas sentadas en el avión pero el tiempo se nos había pasado volando, después de coger nuestro equipaje nos dispusimos a salir a reunirnos con nuestro Haruka como lo llamabamos muchas veces, cuando salidos allí estaba el llevaba un traje negro y su cara se veía triste pero a la vez contento de vernos. En estos tres últimos años el nunca se pudo olvidar de ese terrible suceso que cambio por completo la vida de todos nosotros pero sobre todo la de el_**

_-Haruka-lo abrazamos mientras el nos daba un hermoso abrazo a las dos_

_-mis pequeñas traviesas que tal están-nos pregunto Haruka bastante feliz por nos volver a ver_

_-muy bien pero algo cansadas-le dijimos yo y mi prima mientras las dos nos reíamos de nuestro comentario_

**_Después del recibimiento de mi primo en el aeropuerto nos fuimos para su apartamento, cuando llegamos el nos ayudo con nuestro equipaje y nos dijo cuales serían nuestras habitaciones ya que su apartamento contaba con tres recamaras y un sofá cama._**

**_Después de tener todo listo y las maletas en nuestras respectivas habitaciones decidimos dormir un poco ya que estábamos cansadas del vuelo,cuando me desperté me fije que ya había anochecido y decidí salir a la terraza para poder pensar un poco y contemplar las preciosas estrellas del cielo,pero cuando abrí la puerta que daba a la terraza vi a mi primo Haruka con una foto en sus manos mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas _**

_-aun lo recuerdas-le dije a mi primo mientras lo abrazaba por las espaldas para darle todo mi apoyo_

_-jamás me podré olvidar del pequeño Zafiro, mi deseo era verlo correr por esta casa y que me llamara papá, pero eso jamás pasara-me dijo mi primo mientras lloraba y abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho la foto de su hijo_

_-por favor Haruka se que sufriste pero no quiero verte mas así por favor-le dije a mi primo mientras lo abrazaba y los dos comenzamos a llorar recordándonos de lo que paso hace tres años_

_-ella tuvo la culpa de todo maldita sea, si yo estuviera en casa ese día y no mi hijo el estaría vivo-gritaba mi primo mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y cada vez me abrazaba mas fuerte_

_-no te eches la culpa Haruka por favor, nadie sabía lo que iba hacer esa loca de Melissa-le dije a mi primo mientras el lloraba mas y seguí echándose la culpa de lo que hizo Melissa_

_-como no quieres que me eche la culpa maldita sea esa mujer mato a su propio hijo y simplemente por venganza, esta loca mi hijo tenía tres meses sabes la falta que me hace no lo sabes por que tu no eres madre-me grito mi primo mientras no dejaba de llorar_

_-yo se muy bien que no puedo sentir lo mismo que tu por que no soy madre pero quería a ese pequeño con todo mi corazón y yo también me siento culpable por todo lo que paso_

_-tu no te tienes por que sentir culpable la culpa es toda mía si esa noche no fuera trabajar y me quedara con mi hijo podría salvarlo cuando su propia __madre incendio la casa simplemente por que la había dejado hace dos semanas_

___-por favor no te eches mas la culpa te hace daño te prometo que Melissa las pagara ya que ella se encuentra ahora en Tokyo-le dije a mi primo mientras lo abrazaba_

___-quiero que las pague ,quiero verla en la cárcel-me dijo mi primo entre lágrimas-sabes que Serena el mismo día que se quemo la casa recibí un mensaje de Melissa que decía ojala vos queméis en el infierno_

**___Me había quedado sin palabras no lo podía creer esa mujer esta loca jamás entendí como una madre puede matar a su propio hijo es que acaso esa mujer no tienen corazón,no tiene sentimientos,después de esas palabras de mi primo lo abrace fuertemente y le dije que lo quería y que jamás estaría solo que su familia estamos con el_**

___-y por que no la denunciaste-le pregunte mientras seguía abrazada a el y contemplábamos las lindas estrellas_

___-no te se dar una respuesta Serena, después de enterrar a mi hijo me volví loco intente buscarla para hablar antes con ella pero cuando la encontré la vi con otro en la cama,no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos y para mi eso fue otro gran golpe,sabes que me intente suicidar por que me echaba la culpa de la muerte de mi hijo y que me deje llevar por los vicios del alcohol y de las drogas-me dijo mi primo mientras me enseñaba la foto del pequeño Zafiro de tan solo tres meses_

**___No le supe dar una respuesta lo abrace y y permanecimos así por un tiempo le dije que por favor que no vuelva a caer en ese vicio ya que ahora esta curado gracias al cariño que le dimos toda su familia y de la gran ayuda que recibió._**

**___Después de estar abrazados por un tiempo Haruka me dio un beso en mi mejilla derecha y se fue para su cama y yo me quede en la terraza mirando las estrellas y pensando en si seré capaz de olvidarme de Darien, espero que el pueda ser feliz ahora que me tiene lejos y que jamás me volverá a ver, esa es una promesa jamás volveré a Tokyo y si vuelvo será para vengarme de Melissa ya que en Tokyo nadie me espera._**

**___Después de estar contemplando las estrellas y pensando que pagare con cada lágrima mi engaño , me fui para mi cama las semanas pasaron y yo empece en el internado pero mi prima no aguanto ni casi dos semanas y se fue a una preparatoria pública dejándome a mi sola, pero prometió llamarme y vernos siempre los fines de semana._**

**____****_fin del Flashback_**

**____****_Estaba llorando cada vez que me acuerdo de todo lo que paso se me escapan unas lágrimas, a mi prima le incumplí la promesa de verla ya que no quiero ver a nadie quiero estar sola castigándome por todo el daño que e echo quiero llorar y olvidarme del mundo exterior._**

_____-otra vez llorando por los jardines-me dijo una voz a mis espaldas_

_____-madre superiora no estoy llorando-le decía muy nerviosa intentando ocultar mis lágrimas_

_____-no me engañes Serena recuerda que el señor te esta viendo y a el no se le puede engañar-me decía la madre superiora_

_____-siento por mentirle, la verdad es que me estaba acordando de todo lo que hice-le dije bastante apenada_

_____-no te preocupes Serena, recuerda siempre mis palabras Dios te perdona todos ttus pecados_

_____-jamás me podré perdonar pagare con cada lágrima que eche mi engaño y todo el dolor que le hice a la persona que mas amo-le dije a la madre superiora mientras me salían dos lágrimas de mis ojos_

_____-tranquila Serena no llores mas, por que no te piensas la propuesta que te hice el otro día a lo mejor así te puedes perdonar a ti misma por que el señor ya te perdono-me dijo la madre superiora mientras me echaba una sonrisa_

_____-te lo prometo que me lo pensaré pero hoy no le puedo dar una respuesta, pero le prometo que pronto se la daré-le dije a la madre superiora mientras me despidia de ella y me iba para mi habitación_

**_____Después de despedirme de la madre superiora, me fui para la habitación que comporto con dos compañeras, pero hoy me encontraba sola ya que a ser fin de semana estaban todas reunidas con sus familiares._**

**_____Cuando entre en mi habitación me senté en mi cama y saque una foto que tenía debajo de mi almohada, cuando la vi comencé a llorar aun no lo pude olvidar por que fui tan tonta,hasta cuando me voy a seguir echándome la culpa, siempre digo que te olvide pero eso no es cierto a quien quiero engañar soy una tonta y no te puedo olvidar._**

**_____Me quede pensando en la decisión de la madre superiora mientras mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, y acabo de tomar una decisión pero mañana se la diré ya que hoy quiero dormir abrazada a la foto de Darien ya que jamás volveré a sentir su cuerpo al lado del mio._**

**_____Pvo de Darien_**

**_____Ya han pasado seis meses y en mi mente solo estaba una mujer y esa era Serena no la puedo olvidar ,después de todo lo que me hizo intenté olvidarla con otras mujeres pero no soy capaz, cada vez que estoy con una mujer siempre me acuerdo de Serena, y ahora pienso por que sería tan tonto y me deje guiar por Melissa y Alan,si jamás le hiciera caso y le siguiera dando a Serena todo mi amor esto jamás pasaría._**

**_____Hoy me encontraba solo y bastante triste ya no me quedan amigos los que tenía me traicionaron cuando iba a beber un poco de whisky sentí el timbre de mi apartamento,cuando fui abrir la puerta me quede sorprendido que hacía ella acá si le dije que lo nuestro solo fue una aventura_**

_____-Dari mi amor-me decía Esmeralda mientras me intentaba besar pero yo la aparte_

_____-que haces acá Esmeralda-le dije bastante serió_

_____-vine a visitar a mi novio es que a caso no puedo-me dijo mientras me agarraba me abrazaba por el cuello y me intentaba besar_

_____-tu y yo no somos nada Esmeralda, ya te deje claro que yo no quería lo mismo que tu-le dije bastante serio mientras la separa de mi_

_____-pero Dari ,no digas que no disfrutaste conmigo lo que no disfrutaste con otra-_

_____-claro que disfrute pero eso ya es pasado yo por ti no siento nada-le grite_

_____-estas mintiendo y lo se, y yo te lo voy a demostrar que mientes-me dijo Esmeralda acercándose mas a mi_

**_____En ese momento Esmeralda se tiro encima mía como una loba y me beso intente separarla pero no fui capaz ella se apegaba mas a mi,al final cedi y segui besandola pero cuando me separe de ella cometi el error mas grande que puede cometer un ser humano_**

_____-Serena-dije con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrí pude ver furiosa a Esmeralda y me pego una cachetada_

_____-como te atreves Darien, besarme mientras piensas en otra-me grito furiosa_

_____-por que es a ella a quien amo es a la mujer que quiero a mi lado aunque cometierámos muchos errores-le dije a Esmeralda_

_____-eres un imbécil pero una cosa te digo no seras feliz con ella eso te lo juro-me grito Esmeralda mientras salía de mi apartamento furiosa_

**_____Cuando se fue Esmeralda me quede pensando en lo que acababa de pasar en mi mente tenía a Serena, mientras la besaba me imaginaba que quien me estaba besando era Serena pero volví a mi realidad cuando abrí los ojos,en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta que aunque mi mente diga que la odio no es cierto por que mi corazón dice que la amo con todo mi corazón._**

**_____Salí de mi apartamento y fui para un lugar que jamás pensé que volvería a pisar con tal de averiguar en donde estaba Serena quería gritarle al mundo que aun la amaba y decirle que nos podíamos dar una segunda oportunidad_**

**_____Pvo de Andrew_**

**_____Ya han pasado 6 meses y en estos meses me di cuenta de una cosa que lo que yo sentía por Serena solo era obsesión nunca fue amor, y ahora me siento culpable por que por mi culpa ellos dos están separados, ojala se pudiera retroceder en el tiempo para poder cambiar algunos errores que hicimos en el pasado pero eso es imposible el daño ya esta hecho,ojala que algún día los dos me puedan perdonar._**

**_____Cuando estaba preparando unos cafés para unos clientes vi a una persona que no me esperaba ver, pero cuando lo vi me alegre ya que le podría explicar que lo que yo sentía por Serena era solo obsesión_**

_____-Darien que alegría verte-le dije con una linda sonrisa_

_____-siento no poder decir lo mismo-me dijo Darien seriamente-venía saber si sabias en donde esta viviendo Serena_

_____-no se en donde vive, su madre nunca nos lo quiso decir ya que se lo había prometido a su hija pero me gustaría decirte algo de ella-_

_____-no me importa lo que me quieras decir de Serena ya me lo has dicho todo hace seis meses atrás-me decía Darien muy seriamente mientras se tomaba su café_

_____-pero las cosas cambiaron yo no-pero Darien me interrumpió cuando le iba explicar_

_____-no me importa acaso no escuchas o estas sordo, solo quiero saber donde esta ella y te digo que voy a luchar por ella no me importa lo que sientas por ella pero lo que hicisteis tu y los otros dos no tiene perdón-me grito_

_____-y que hicieron-se escucharon tres voces que nos dejaron bastante sorprendido_

_____-chicas-dije bastante nervioso mientras Rei,Amy y Lita me miraban seriamente_

_____-piensan quedarse callados o nos van a explicar que hicieron hace meses-nos dijo Rei furiosa esperando una explicación_

**_____Estaba bastante nervioso y no sabía por donde comenzar mire a Darien pero el no hablaba y por una parte lo entiendo yo tengo la culpa de aceptar ese juego sucio por parte de Melissa y Alan._**

**_____Después de unos minutos el ambiente se volvió tenso las chicas estaban con los brazos cruzados esperando una explicación hasta que me decidí hablar, y les explique todo lo que paso en sus caras pude notar odio y decepción, pero la que mas pena me dio fue Lita estaba a punto de llorar y no entiendo por que_**

_____-como pudiste hacer eso por dinero-me grito Rei mientras me daba una cachetada_

_____-lo siento chicas, estoy bastante arrepentido por lo que hice-le dije a las chicas mientras me tocaba mi mejilla derecha por el golpe de Rei_

_____-ahora creo que ya es tarde para arrepentirse pero te digo una cosa aunque me duela en el alma olvídate de nuestra amistad-me dijo Lita con lágrimas en los ojos mientras ella y sus amigas se iban del crown_

**_____Iba ir detrás de Lita para que me explicara sus palabras no entendía por que se ponía así, pero cuando iba seguirla Darien me detuvo_**

_____-déjala estar. es mejor que hables otro día con ella ya que hoy se nota que estaba bastante dolida y lo mas seguro que no te quiera escuchar_

_____-pero quiero saber lo que significaron sus palabras-_

_____-pronto lo sabrás, yo me voy ya que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer_

**_____Después de que Darien se fue del crown, me quede pensando en las palabras de Lita pero sobre todo en la mirada de odio de Darien,me miraba con odio y eso me dolió espero que algún día pueda explicarle que yo no amo a Serena._**

**_____Fin del Pvo_**

**_____En el parque número diez se encontraban tres chicas sentadas en una banca, mientras una de ellas no podía parar de llorar por todo lo que había pasado_**

_____-tranquila Lita no llores mas-le decía Amy mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba en cabello_

_____-como me piden que no llore yo amo a Andrew y hoy enterarme de todo esto me hizo mas daño que enterarme que el y Serena se enredaron-le decía Lita llorando a sus amigas_

_____-tranquila amiga-le decía Rei-ahora ya sabemos que no solo fue culpa de Serena y que mas gente tuvo que ver en todo lo que paso_

_____-si amiga,tranquila lo mejor que puedes hacer es cuando te tranquilices ir hablar con Andrew a solas y te explique mejor las cosas-le dijo Amy_

_____-no pienso hablar mas con el eso que vos quede claro,Andrew para mi es un viejo recuerdo_

_____-eso lo dices ahora por que estas furiosa pero tendrás que hablar con el-le decía Rei con una linda sonrisa_

_____-yo ahora me arrepiento de la manera que tratamos a Serena-le dijo Amy a las demás_

_____-yo también me arrepiento, creo que le debemos una disculpa aunque lo echo, echo esta pero siempre hay segundas oportunidades-dijo Rei_

_____-estoy de acuerdo contigo Rei y a ti Lita que te parece podríamos ir a la casa de Serena y preguntar por ella-le pregunto Amy a Lita_

_____-no hace falta ir su madre no nos va a decir donde esta o no recuerdan lo que escuchamos-les dijo Lita a Amy y a Rei_

_____-tienes razón pero alguna manera lo tendremos que averiguar-dijo Rei_

_____-que tal si mañana la vamos a visitar, ya que hoy yo lo único que quiero es desaparecer de este mundo-les dijo Lita mientras se echaba otra vez a llorar y sus amigas la abrazaban_

**_____Después de estar hablando y consolando a Lita, decidieron ir mañana a la casa Tsukino a preguntar en donde se encontraba Serena y prometieron que no se irían de su casa sin una respuesta._**

**_____Pvo de Darien_**

**_____Después de que salí del crown me fui para la casa Tsukino, mientras que iba conduciendo no podía parar de pensar en lo que me quería decir Andrew, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de escucharlo y yo ya le deje las cosas claras luchare por lo que quiero, luchare por ella aunque me lleve la vida en ello._**

**_____Cuando llegue a la casa Tsukino aparque mi auto en una de las calles que da para su casa por si estaba su padre ya que el no me soportaba, cuando llegue a su casa toque a la puerta y por suerte me abrió su madre aunque quedo bastante sorprendida cuando me vio_**

_____-Darien que haces acá-me pregunto la señora Tsukino bastante sorprendida en la entrada de la puerta de su casa _

_____-venía hablar con usted señora Tsukino-le dije muy amablemente_

_____-esta bien pase, te gustaría tomar un té-me pregunto muy amablemente mientras me invitaba a entrar a su casa-no gracias lo que le tengo que decir es rápido_

_____-y de que quieres hablar conmigo Darien-me pregunto la señora Tsukino mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá_

_____-me gustaría saber en donde esta viviendo Serena-le pregunte a la señora Tsukino_

_____-lo siento Darien, no te lo puedo decir se lo prometí a mi hija-me dijo la señora Tsukino con una linda sonrisa_

_____-por favor señora, yo amo a su hija quiero recuperarla por favor-le suplique_

_____-lo siento Darien no te lo puedo decir, por favor no me lo vuelvas a preguntar _

_____-por favor señora-le dije a la señora Tsukino mientras me ponía de rodillas y le suplicaba que me lo dijera_

_____-lo siento Darien no me lo hagas mas díficil, no te puedo decir en donde esta mi hija, te pido por favor que te retires de mi casa-me dijo la señora Tsukino muy amablemente_

_____-esta bien señora, pero le prometo que volveré y le demostrare que realmente amo a su hija-le dije a la señora Tsukino mientras me despedía de ella y salia de su casa sin dejarle que me respondiera_

**_____Cuando salí de la casa de los padres de Serena estaba furioso no había logrado saber en donde vivía ahora mi ex novia,me fui para mi auto pensando en que esto no se iba a quedar así, iba a lograr saber en donde vivía ahora Serena. Pero esos pensamientos rápido se me fueron de mi mente cuando vi a Melissa apoyada en mi auto_**

_____-que haces acá Melissa, y sobre todo apoyada en mi auto-le pregunte mientras la alejaba de mi auto_

_____-no te pongas tan furioso imbécil es que vi tu auto y espere a ver si hacías alguna tontería como buscar a la mocosa esa-me grito Melissa _

_____-no hables así de Serena ella es mucho mas mujer que tu-le grite_

_____-eso no lo decías antes, me recuerdo hace unos meses cuando siempre me decías que yo era la mejor mujer del mundo-me decía Melissa mientras se reía de mi _

_____-por que estaba muy equivocado pero ahora ya demuestras como eres realmente-le grite furioso_

_____-ten mucho cuidado con tus palabras Darien, y quiero que sepas que jamás estaras con ella por que yo no lo permitiré-me amenazo_

_____-no te atrevas a amenazarme o me olvidaré que eres mujer me escuchaste-le grite furioso mientras la agarraba del brazo izquierdo _

_____-no me das miedo imbécil, me voy espero que lo pases bien en tu nuevo mundo-me dijo Melissa mientras se soltaba de mi agarre y se alejaba de mi lado_

**_____Cuando Melissa se fue no entendí sus palabras, decidí subirme a mi auto e irme para mi apartamento no podía parar de pensar en esas palabras que lo pases bien en tu nuevo mundo, pero la verdad no es la primera vez que recibo una amenaza de ellos dos pero jamás me había pasado nada malo._**

**_____Estaba conduciendo por las calles de Tokyo cuando de repente vi a una señora con un bebe cruzando por la senda peatonal, intente frenar pero los frenos no me funcionaban, no sabía lo que estaba pasando si había llevado hace dos semanas el auto al taller. Intente frenar de nuevo pero los frenos seguían sin funcionar no quería atropellar a esa señora ni a su hijo, en ese momento gire el volante bruscamente para el lado contrario y no se a donde fui parar lo único que recuerdo es que vi todo negro._**

**_____continuara..._**

**_____Hola mis queridos lectores gracias por leer mi historia y por sus rewiews antes que nada quiero decirles que el otro día me discriminaron acepto criticas buenas o malas o que me digan que tienes que mejorar esas cosas me parecen bien. pero no hay que discriminar a nadie diciendo esta historia es un churro de otras es un gran refrito pero en fin a ti te gusta fusilarte parte de otras historias. yo no discrimino a nadie y eso me pareció una falta de respecto entiendo que hay gente que no le guste mis historias o otras y no hace falta decir que es una copia o que se yo,yo no discrimino a nadie y mas jamás copie en un fanfic ni nada por el estilo como digo yo siempre, si no te gusta que a ti te lo hagan tu no se lo hagas a los demás. Esta historia la hice pensando en cosas que me me hicieron a mi y mas me inspiró en música romántica o en consejos que me dan mis amigas de fanfic y a mi siempre me gusta hacer un poco de drama en mis historias jej. y no se las copié a nadie por que antes de ponerme a copiar un fanfic cierro mi cuenta tengo principios y mas yo pienso que a seremos muchos siempre va haber historias parecidas y también ese mensaje lo elimine. Espero que no les parezca mal lo que acabo de decir no es mi intención ya que me encanta recibir vuestros hermosos rewiews que siempre me animan a seguir adelante, espero que no les pareciera mal._**

**_____y ahora yendo al capítulo que les pareció?_**

**_____espero que no me quieran matar por lo que le paso a nuestro amado Darien_**

**_____también les quiero preguntar si creen que le tendría que poner mas dramatismo a Darien ya que creo que le puse mas dramatismo a Serena?_**

**_____si tienen dudas me pueden preguntar_**

**_____acepto criticas buenas o malas_**

**_____y también acepto sugerencias _**

**_____y ahora quiero agradecerle por vuestros hermosos rewiews:_**

**_____-Nai SD:hola gracias por tu comentario Alan se la merecía y Andrew y Serena sufrirá jeje y Darien un poquito también ya que la mama de Serena no le quiso decir nada besos amiga que estés bien_**

**_____-marsromina:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario espero que Serena ene se viaje pueda reflesionar y pensar en todo lo que paso_**

**_____-princessqueen:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario la verdad que Darien lo la fue a buscar y no se como Andrew se puede llamar amigo pero ahora se arrepiente de todo pero ya es bastante tarde besos _**

**_____-conyta bombon:hola amiga gracias por todo es que Darien se olvido lo que es realmente el amor y es la confianza ylo que hizo Andrew no esta bien traiciono a su amigo con su novia besos _**

**_____ :hola muchas gracias por tu comentario besos_**

**_____-Usagi de Chiba:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario besos_**

**_____-Adileyne:hola gracias por tu comentario la verdad que a mi también me da pena Serena pero tendrá que sufrir un poco por lo que hizo y Darien ya se dio cuenta que realmente la ama espero que Serena le pueda creer un besito _**

**_____-usako-chiba-t:hola amiga gracias por el comentario también puse a las chicas dime lo que te pareció besos_**

**_____-vero canedo:hola gracias por tu comentario espero que te guste el ya se dio cuenta que la ama besos _**

**_____-tuxigirl27:hola gracias por tu comentario pornto se _****_____ sabrá pero a ver como consigue en donde vive Serena ya que Ikuko no se lo quiso decir besos_**

**_____-queen of the forseken:hola muchas gracias por tus comentarios,la verdad tus comentarios me animan mucho,no te preocupes no voy a juntar a Serena con nadie a lo mejor los three lights aparecen ya que le quiero buscar novio a Mina jeje pero aun no se a ver que se me ocurre besos y gracias por tus consejos _**

**_____-anto belen01:hola gracias por tu comentario besos _**

**_____-Usagi:hola gracias por tu comentario espero que e guste besos_**

**_____-mari. :hola gracias por tu comentario te dejo acá este capítulo besos_**

**_____muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer mi historia_**

**_____besos y abrazos a todos mis lectores_**


	8. Luchando por la vida

**_Capítulo7: Luchando por la vida_**

_**El cielo estaba teñido de gris, las sirenas se escuchaban en las calles de Tokio para ir a socorrer a una persona que estaba gravemente herida dentro de su automóvil tras haber colisionado. Los bomberos comenzaron con las maniobras de rescate encontrándose con un joven pelinegro de unos veinte un años quien estaba gravemente herido debido al impacto, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre y se hallaba inconsciente sobre el volante. Los bomberos empezaron a sacarlo del auto mientras los para médicos intentaban salvarle la vida.**_

_**El joven no daba signos de vida pero luego varios intentos por reanimarlo comenzó a presentar leves signos vitales, su pulso era demasiado bajo, por lo que decidieron llevarlo de forma urgente a un hospital. Todas las personas que transitaban por el lugar veían impactadas el terrible accidente que había ocurrido en una de las principales calles de Tokio, pensando que si aquel joven se salvaba tendría mucha suerte y seria casi un milagro.**_

_**Cuando llegaron al hospital lo llevaron rápidamente a un box y luego a pabellón, los doctores hacían su mayor esfuerzo para intentar salvarle la vida, luego de algunas horas en el quirófano debido a las hemorragias internas y después de hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos fue trasladado a la UCI debido a su grave estado, pero el joven cayó en estado de coma.**_

_**PVO de Serena**_

_**Me levanté sobresaltada de mi cama, tenía un mal presentimiento y una gran angustia. Como si algo terrible hubiera sucedido, llevé mi mano a mi corazón mientras pensaba en ¿Qué estaría pasando?, ¿acaso sucedería algo malo?, tal vez solo eran impresiones mías. Miré el reloj en mi mesita de noche y aún eran las siete de la madrugada, intenté volver a dormir un poco, pero no era capaz porque no podía borrar el extraño presentimiento de que algo malo había ocurrido.**_

_**Después de unas horas, está terrible angustia fue aun peor porque la madre superiora me había mandado a buscar porque tenía una llamada en su oficina, eso quería decir que efectivamente algo grave habría ocurrido o sino no me hubieran llamado. Le pregunté de quien se trataba pero lo único que me supo responder es que era una mujer.**_

_**Cuando entré en su oficina, respondí el teléfono un poco temblorosa.**_

_—Buenos días, ¿con quién hablo? —pregunté un tanto angustiada_

_— ¿Acaso no me recuerdas estúpida? —se escuchó una risa al otro lado del teléfono._

_—Melissa —espeté al reconocer su voz —¿qué quieres? —pregunté un poco molesta._

_—Te llamaba solamente para darte una noticia, tu amado Darien ha muerto esta tarde en un gran accidente._

**_Cuando escuché esas palabras no fui capaz de responderle, le colgué el teléfono, mis piernas ya no me sostenían y me eché a llorar en una de las paredes de la oficina._**

_**Mi corazón estaba destrozado con la llamada que había recibido. El hombre al que amo había muerto en un terrible accidente. Pensé que estaba soñando, que solo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas de solo imaginar una vida sin Darien. De pronto un pensamiento vino a mi cabeza ¿y si no era verdad?, no sabía si era una más de las mentiras de Melisa, debía comprobarlo. Llamé a casa para hablar con mamá pero nadie contestaba, así que le marqué a la única persona que podía darme una respuesta. Andrew.**_

_**Intente varias veces pero nadie me respondió y me angustia fue aun peor, decidí ir a mi habitación y preparar una maleta con las cosas indispensables. Metí un poco de ropa y algunos zapatos. Me fui rumbo al aeropuerto sin avisarle a nadie. En cuanto llegue lo primero que hice fue pedir un vuelo con destino a Tokio, lo único que me respondieron es que el vuelo más próximo salía en dos horas.**_

_**Luego de esperar el tiempo indicado subí al avión. El viaje fue angustiante, miraba por la ventanilla pensando en todo los lindos momentos que había pasado con Darien, no paraba de llorar, suplicando que no fueran cierto las palabras de Melissa. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que él estuviera vivo por que si Darien estaba muerto mi vida ya no tendría ningún sentido.**_

_**Fin del PVO**_

_**Al día siguiente tres lindas jóvenes se encontraban en la casa Tsukino, tal como lo habían acordado el día anterior. Estaban sentadas en el sofá del salón intentando convencer a la madre de su amiga para saber algo acerca de su paradero.**_

_—Por favor señora Tsukino, díganos en donde se encuentra Serena —suplicaba Amy._

—_Lo siento chicas, pero no les puedo decir en donde se encuentra mi hija, no sin su permiso —les dijo Ikuko bastante apenada._

—_¡Eso es una tontería! —bufó Rei —no entiendo por qué no nos puede decir nada acerca de Serena._

_—Ya se los dije. En verdad lo siento chicas, de mi boca no va a salir una palabra porque yo se lo prometí a mi hija._

**_Las chicas seguían suplicándole a la señora Tsukino para que les dijera algo sobre el paradero de su amiga. Ellas no se irían de esa casa hasta saber alguna noticia sobre el paradero de su amiga, pero cuando estaban a punto de convencerla fueron interrumpidas por el teléfono de la casa que había sonado en ese preciso momento._**

_—Buenos días casa de la familia Tsukino ¿quién habla? —preguntó Ikuko_

_—Buenos días señora Tsukino soy Andrew Furuhata el amigo de Serena, por favor necesito que me diga el paradero de su hija —le suplicó._

_—Lo siento Andrew yo no…_

_—Por favor señora —le volvió a suplicar —Darien está muy grave en el hospital, ayer entró en estado de coma y los médicos dicen que tiene muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir._

**_La señora Tsukino había quedado sin palabras con la noticia que acababa de recibir. Ella le había prometido a su hija nunca decir nada a cerca de su paradero, pero ella sabía muy bien cuanto amaba su hija a ese hombre, al final decidió decirle a Andrew en donde se encontraba su hija, luego colgó el teléfono mientras que una traicionera lágrima corría por sus mejillas. Ella se sentía un poco culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando. Volteó a mirar a las chicas y les dijo que Darien había sufrido un terrible accidente, que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, y según habían informado los médicos tenía muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir._**

**_Después de esa noticia y que la señora Tsukino les explicó a las chicas lo que le pasó a Darien, todas salieron corriendo con rumbo al hospital. Muy en el fondo del corazón, Ikuko estaba triste se sentía culpable y en su mente no podría parar de pensar _**«**_¿y si yo le hubiese dicho el paradero de mi hija? Tal vez esto no estaría pasando_**»**_. Esa era la gran duda que rondaba por la cabeza de la señora Tsukino._**

**_Cuando llegaron al hospital todas corrieron al lado de Andrew para preguntarle todo lo que había ocurrido, pero la única que no le habló fue Lita, ella no podía mirarlo a la cara, además de que no era ese lugar o el momento de hablar. Todas empezaron a llorar cuando Andrew les dijo que Darien estaba en coma y es por eso quería buscar a Serena, porque antes de que él cayera en este estado nombró a una persona y esa persona era Serena._**

**_PVO de Serena_**

**Acababa de llegar a Tokio y mi angustia era cada vez era más grande. Tenía miedo a que fueran ciertas las palabras de Melissa y que Darien en verdad hubiera muerto.**

**Cuando salí del aeropuerto le pedí al taxista que primero me llevara al Crown ya que necesitaba hablar con Andrew para que el me dijera si era cierto lo que me había dicho Melissa o no. Cuando llegué al Crown, Andrew no se encontraba, le pregunté a la camarera en dónde estaba, pero lo único que me supo responder es que él se encontraba en el hospital porque un amigo suyo tuvo ayer un accidente de auto.**

**Cuando la camarera me dijo que un amigo de Andrew tuvo un accidente me quedé pensando ¿y si era Darien? Pero la verdad rápidamente lo descarte ya que ellos dos se llevan mal desde hace seis meses atrás, después de lo ocurrido entre los tres.**

**Salí corriendo del Crown y me dirigí de vuelta al taxi que había tomado, le indique al taxista la dirección de mi casa para pasar a dejar mi bolso y me esperara para que me llevara al hospital, necesitaba hablar con Andrew y que él me explicara lo que estaba pasando.**

**Después de dejar las maletas tiradas en el pasillo de mi casa salí rumbo al hospital, estaba muy nerviosa y a la vez preocupada porque no sabía lo que iba a pasar en cuanto hablara con Andrew. Cuando por fin llegué al hospital me quedé sorprendida, allí estaban las chicas y también mi madre, sentí que el corazón se me detuvo. Cuando les hablé todas voltearon a verme bastante sorprendidas.**

_—¡Díganme que no es cierto! —fue lo primero que dije cuando los vi allí a todos reunidos._

_—Serena… no sé cómo decírtelo… —me decía mi mamá demasiado nerviosa por miedo a la reacción que pudiera tener._

_—Entonces es cierto… ha…ha muerto —dije entre lágrimas mientras me echaba a llorar desesperadamente._

_—¿De qué hablas Serena? —me preguntaba Andrew —nadie ha muerto._

_—¿Entonces no es cierto que Darien tuvo un accidente y a muerto? —pregunté un poco asustada por lo que me pudieran decir —¡respóndeme Andrew!._

_—Es cierto que Darien sí tuvo un accidente en su automóvil, pero él no ha muerto._

_—Entonces está vivo —afirmé un poco asustada mientras limpiaba unas lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas._

_—Por ahora si Serena, pero Darien entró en coma, su estado es crítico, está entre la vida y la muerte —me informó Andrew._

**_En cuanto escuché que Darien estaba entre la vida y la muerte me derrumbé en el suelo y comencé a llorar. No quería perderlo, yo lo amaba y lo sigo amando. Por una parte estoy feliz de que esté vivo pero no sé si será por mucho tiempo._**

**_Le pregunté a Andrew si podría pasar a verlo, él me dijo que no admitían visitas pero que hablaría con el doctor ya que antes de que el cayera en coma me nombró. Eso me hizo sentir que tal vez aun me ama, pero sé que no me lo merezco. Lo único que pido es que él se salve._**

**_Después de esperar unos minutos el doctor me dejó pasar a verlo pero solo por unos quince minutos. Cuando entré en su habitación me eché a llorar por la imagen que estaba viendo. Darien estaba recostado en la camilla del hospital, tenía puesto el oxígeno para que pudiera respirar, su rostro estaba lleno de hematomas por los fuertes golpes que recibió, tenía un brazo vendado y todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de aparatos. Me acerque a él un poco asustada por si lo lastimaba, me puse a su lado y le agarré la mano que no tenía vendada, con ternura empecé acariciarle su cabello azabache mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Le supliqué que no me abandonara que luchara por su vida, le confesé que yo siempre lo voy amar y que fui una tonta por lo que lo que había hecho. _**

**_Sabía muy bien que él no escuchaba mis palabras pero aun así no podía parar de hablarle y pedirle que luchara por su vida y que no me abandonara. Le dije que sin él yo no sería capaz de vivir, que si él se moría yo lo haría con él porque lo amo, porque él es mi vida, el hombre al que amo y al que voy amar siempre aunque me odie y jamás me perdone por todo lo que le hice._**

**_Cuando me di cuenta ya habían pasado los quince minutos y una enfermera me vino avisar de que ya se había terminado la visita. Yo no me quería separar de Darien, me abracé a su cuerpo mientras mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. En ese momento sentí como era llevada por dos enfermeras que me sacaban de su habitación, una vez que me llevaron fuera de la UCI me sentaron en los sillones de la sala de espera y me dijeron que tengo que tener fuerzas, que no me puedo derrumbar por verlo así, porque él me necesita y que tengo que ser fuerte. Pero yo no puedo ser fuerte porque lo amo y verlo así me lastima el corazón._**

**_Después de que una enferma hablara con mi mama y le explicara todo lo que había ocurrido, ella decidió llevarme un momento a la capilla del hospital para pedir por la salud de Darien._**

**_Cuando entramos en la capilla, nos sentamos en uno de los bancos y nos pusimos de rodillas, con las manos entrelazadas mirando las imágenes de Dios y de la virgen María. Comencé a rezar, suplicando que no se llevaran a Darien, que él tiene que vivir aunque no sea a mi lado. Le dije que ya no me importaba si él no volvía a estar conmigo pero que por favor no se lo llevara, por lo que hice una promesa ante Dios, le prometí que si Darien se salvaba entregaría mis votos y le dedicaría mi vida a él._**

**_Después de estar rezando y encender unas velas por la vida de Darien salimos de la capilla. Nos dirigimos a la sala de espera fuera de la UCI para saber si había algún cambio sobre la salud de Darien. Ya habían pasado unas horas cuando me dejaron volver a entrar a verlo pero acompañada de mi madre ya que no querían que se volviera repetir lo de hace unas horas atrás._**

**_Cuando entramos en la habitación de Darien comencé a llorar otra vez por verlo así, era inevitable se me partía el corazón el verlo en ese estado. Mi mamá me abrazó y me dijo que todo estaría bien que él se salvaría, la verdad me gustaría creerle._**

**_Me encantaría que las palabras de mi madre fueran ciertas porque nunca me perdonaría si le pasaba algo, no sé porque pero de cierta forma me sentía culpable. Me acerque a él y le di un beso en la frente mientras le mojaba su máscara de oxigeno con mis lágrimas._**

**_Cuando le estaba acariciando sus lindos cabellos todo cambio, en ese momento se empezó a escuchar un ruido en una de las maquinas que mostraba sus signos vitales y me asusté porque ese ruido era continuo, grité y empecé a llamar a un doctor desesperadamente._**

**_Darien se estaba muriendo, me sacaron de allí mientras yo gritaba desesperadamente por Darien mientras mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y veía como los médicos intentaban salvarlo pero no había ningún resultado._**

**_Continuara..._**

**____****Hola mis queridos lectores siento mucho el retraso pero no me venía la inspiración, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer mi historia me animan mucho a seguir adelante.**

_**Le quiero agradecer a Conyta Bombon por todo lo que hace por mi y por me ayudar con este capítulo. Gracias amiga.**_

_**Si tienen dudas me pueden preguntar.**_

_**acepto sugerencias y críticas.**_

_**También les quiero decir que una amiga de fan fic hizo una historia, y es su primera historia, si desean pasen a verla se llama:sangre inmortal y la autora es queen of the forseken .**_

_**Otra vez gracias por siempre me apoyar en mis historias y por sus hermosos reviews.**_

_**Les quiero agradecer los reviews a:**_

_**Conyta Bombon: **Hola amiga,gracias por el comentario y por tu ayuda siempre, la mama de Serena desde un principio le tenía que decir a Darien donde se encontraba Serena besos y abrazos amiga y gracias otra vez por todo._

**_Princess queen: _**_Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario. Melissa las pagará por todo el daño que a echo un besito que estés bien._

**_Usagi de chiba:_**_Hola__ gracias por tu comentario __besos y abrazos_

_**mari. :** Hola gracias por tu comentario, la verdad Haruka lo paso muy mal por culpa de esa mujer. Besos y abrazos._

**_Vero Canedo:_**_ Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que Serena no se meta monja dentro de unos capítulos se sabrá lo que pasara . Besos y abrazos_

**_Adileyne:_**_ Hola gracias por tu comentario,estoy de acuerdo contigo Melissa merece la pena de muerte por matar a su hijo, y Andrew lo único que estaba era confundido el pensaba que la amaba pero no era cierto solo estaba obsesionado con ella. Besos y abrazos._

**_Nai SD:_**_Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, a mi también me duele ver así a Darien por su princesa. Besos y abrazos amiga_

**_Sayuri1707: _**_Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, la madre superiora quiere que Serena se haga monja. Besos y abrazos_

**_Vichita DS: _**_Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario,me animo mucho tu comentario, me gusto mucho tu historia besos y abrazos._

_**Princess Serenity Flora:** Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario,, Andrew se merecía esa cachetada besos y abrazos._

**_Usako-Chiba-T:_**_ Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario y por seguirme en todas mis historias,besos y abrazos_

**_TacoGuapo:_**_ Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu consejo. Besos y abrazos._

**_marsromina:_**_Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario,ahora Darien se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. Besos y abrazos amiga_

**_tuxigirl27: _**_Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que no me mates por este capítulo pero en el siguiente ya se verá lo que paso,Melissa las pagará mas adelante. Besos y abrazos._

**_starvenus:_**_ Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, Melissa las pagara un poco mas adelante pues lo que hizo no tiene nombre,y Haruka la dejo libre ya que el dolor que sufrió. Besos y abrazos_

**_Goshy: _**_Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario,Melisa las pagara ya que lo que hizo no tienen nombre mato a su propio hijo. Besos y abrazos._

**_Queen of the forseken:_**_ Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario,yo también odio a Melissa pero las pagara mas adelante _

**_Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: _**_Hola muchas gracias por todos . Besos y abrazos_

**_Besos y a brazos a todos mis lectores_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo8_**

_**En una habitación de la UCI se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de una joven rubia mientras veía como el hombre que amaba estaba muriendo. Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras su madre intentaba calmarla dándole todas las fuerzas necesarias para no se derrumbará y perdiera la fe en esos momentos. Rápidamente los médicos al escuchar los gritos llegaron a la habitación, obligándolas a ellas a salir para poder atender al pelinegro. Aunque estaban fuera de la habitación los gritos de esa joven seguían escuchándose llamando por su amado, mientras que los médicos hacían todo lo posible para salvarlo. Tras varios intentos de reanimación cardiaca aplicando descargas eléctricas con un desfibrilador sobre su pecho lograron que el joven presentara nuevamente ritmo cardiaco, pero aún así sus signos vitales eran bastante débiles.**_

_**Después de salvarle la vida los doctores salieron de su habitación, el médico encargado del caso fue a darle información a las personas que se encontraban allí pendientes de la salud del paciente pero sobre todo para tranquilizar a la joven que hasta hace unos minutos había estado con él. Cuando llegó a la sala de espera la encontró sentada en el suelo, apoyada en una de las paredes del hospital, tenía su cuerpo doblado y su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras su madre la abrazaba y dándole todo su apoyo.**_

_**PVO de Serena**_

_**Estaba completamente destrozada por todo lo que estaba pasando. Darien se estaba muriendo y yo no podía hacer nada para salvarlo. Me quería ir con él, no quería que me abandonara, no sería capaz de soportar que él me dejara sola en este mundo, porque si él dejara de respirar no se qué sería de mi vida, ni mucho menos que voy hacer si él ya no está, por la sencilla razón de que sin Darien mi vida no tendría sentido.**_

_**Seguía llorando desesperadamente en el suelo, cuando en ese momento apareció un doctor para seguramente traernos información sobre el estado de Darien. Un miedo aterrador me estaba consumiendo al pensar cuál sería su respuesta. ¿Y si Darien estaba muerto? No quería siquiera pensarlo. Mi mamá me ayudó a levantarme del suelo para poder hablar con el doctor, cuando él se acercó a nosotras mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, creía que no podría sostenerme en pie pero mi madre me sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo.**_

_—¿Es…tá muerto? —pregunté con un hilo de voz bastante angustiada por la respuesta que me pudiera dar._

_—No señorita —me respondió el doctor con una sonrisa, sus palabras me devolvieron el alma al cuerpo —el joven Chiba se salvó pero aún está bastante débil, por lo mismo tiene que seguir en cuidados intensivos._

**_Tras las palabras del doctor respiré aliviada. Darien se había salvado. Abracé a mi mamá mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Estaba tan feliz de que Darien se hubiese salvado, le pedí al doctor permiso para poder verlo, pero él me lo negó momentáneamente diciéndome que ahora no era posible pero que dentro de unas horas me daría la autorización para poder verlo porque por ahora debían monitorearlo ya que lo acababan de salvar de la muerte._**

**_Después de esa gran noticia mi mamá y yo volvimos a la capilla del hospital para agradecerle a Dios por haber salvado a Darien y a corroborarle que cumpliré con el voto que le hice. Tal como le había prometido dado que salvó la vida de Darien yo le entregaré la mía para siempre._**

**_Cuando salimos de la capilla nos dirigimos a la sala de espera de la UCI. Allí estaban todos reunidos, en cuanto nos vieron nos preguntaron qué cómo se encontraba Darien._**

_—¿Qué tal esta Darien? —me preguntó Andrew evidentemente preocupado por el amigo que había traicionado tan solo unos meses atrás._

_—Bastante débil —le respondí muy triste mientras una lágrima corría por mis mejillas._

_—¿Tiene posibilidades de que se salve? —me preguntó Amy._

_—Sí, pero tenemos que ver cómo va evolucionando durante las próximas horas, aún no nos pueden dar una respuesta segura._

_—Esperemos que se salve y que ustedes dos puedan hablar —dijo Andrew, dejándome bastante sorprendida por sus últimas palabras, ¿acaso quería que yo me reconciliara con Darien?_

**_Tras esas palabras necesitaba hablar con Andrew a solas porque aquel no era el lugar ni el momento para hablar. Necesitaba que me explicara muchas cosas y sobre todo por qué quería que hablara con Darien, ¿acaso Darien le hablaría de mí? ¿Ellos se perdonarían por todo lo que pasó? esas eran toda las preguntas que rondaban por mi cabeza. _**

**_Definitivamente necesitaba hablar con él, por lo que le pedí que me acompañara, recorrimos los pasillos hasta que llegamos a la cafetería del hospital._** **_Una vez allí nos sentamos en una de las mesas y ambos pedimos un café con leche, cuando nos lo sirvieron comenzamos hablar de todo lo que pasó, pero yo ahora necesitaba saber otras cosas._**

_—Me puedes explicar Andrew ¿qué es eso de que quieres que yo arregle las cosas con Darien? —pregunté un poco desconcertada al no entender sus palabras._

_—Porque me arrepiento de lo que hice hace unos meses atrás._

_—Ahora ya es tarde para arrepentimientos —le respondí molesta mientras tomaba un poco de café para tratar de calmarme._

_—Nunca es tarde para el amor Serena, es evidente que ustedes se aman solo necesitan hablar y arreglar las cosas. Yo les ayudaré a que eso ocurra te lo prometo._

_—Estas equivocado. Yo no amo a Darien —le mentí mientras que agachaba mi cabeza y empezaba a remover mi café._

_—¡No me mientas Serena, mírame a los ojos! —me agarró por el mentón y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos —lo ves Serena lo veo en tus ojos tú lo amas, no me puedes engañar porque te conozco desde hace años y se cuando tu mirada miente._

_—Yo no te es…toy mintiendo —le decía entre lagrimas —yo no amo a Darien —el me miró con cara de que no me creía —y en caso de que si lo hiciera ahora ya es tarde porque mi destino ya está escrito._

_—¿De qué hablas Serena? —me preguntó sorprendido —tú sabes que el destino está escrito pero nunca sabes lo que nos deparará._

_—El mío ya está escrito y sé lo que me deparará porque yo prometí ante Dios que si Darien se salvaba yo le entregaría mi vida a él._

_—No te entiendo Serena ¿qué me estas tratando de decir?_

_—Que si Darien se salva yo volveré a Londres para hacerme monja y entregarle mi vida a Dios para servirle._

_**Andrew había quedado en silencio por varios minutos, el silencio era incomodo mientras él me estaba mirando fijamente. De pronto se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a gritarme.**_

_—¡Estás loca o que! ¿Cómo vas hacer eso? acaso no pudiste prometer cualquier otra cosa y no meterte a monja —me gritó mientras toda la cafetería miraba nos miraba._

_—¡No estoy loca Andrew! —espeté fastidiada por su actitud —no creo que precisamente tú después de todo lo que hiciste tengas el derecho de reprocharme algo._

_—Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de reprocharte nada Serena, pero lo que vas hacer me parece una completa locura._

_—Puede que para ti sea una locura, pero para mí no lo es. Porque para mí es cumplir un voto que le he prometido a Dios._

_—Pero piénsatelo bien Serena. A lo mejor te arrepientes algún día y que cuando lo hagas sea demasiado tarde y no haya marcha atrás._

_—No tengo nada que pensar Andrew, eso ya está decidido. Si no te gusta lo siento pero yo solo vine hablar contigo de una cosa el resto no me importa._

**_Después de hablar con Andrew él me volvió a pedir perdón por lo que pasó hace unos meses atrás. Yo le dije que lo tenía que pensar porque por ahora no era capaz de perdonarlo. Si bien yo también tengo parte de culpa, lo que él hizo no se le hace a nadie y menos a los que supuestamente son tus mejores amigos. Cuando salimos de la cafetería también le pregunté si ya se llevaba bien con Darien, pero él me respondió que no, me dijo que Darien aún no lo había perdonado. Pero también me confesó que deseaba volver hablar con nosotros dos a solas, ya que él había estado confundido ya que lo que sentía por mi era una obsesión y que jamás fue amor._**

**_Cuando escuché esas palabras tenia sentimientos encontrados por un lado me alegré de que él realmente no me amara porque yo jamás le podría corresponder porque yo siempre amaré a únicamente a Darien. Pero por otra parte el rencor y algo cercano al odio se hacía presente y seguramente aquellos sentimientos se reflejaban en mi mirada. Tan solo si él se hubiese dado cuenta hace unos meses que era obsesión y que jamás fue amor ahora a lo mejor esto no estaría pasando._**

**_No podía seguir viéndolo. Me fui dejando solo a Andrew en los pasillos del hospital mientras me iba para la sala de espera. Necesitaba estar sola y procesar toda la información que me acababa de decir Andrew._**

**_PVO de Andrew_**

**_Cada vez me sentía peor, no podía parar de culparme de todo lo que estaba pasando y por una parte me siento culpable por el accidente de Darien pero aún no sé por qué. Yo creo que el accidente fue a propósito, seguramente provocado por alguien pero por ahora eso será un secreto hasta que lo hable con el amigo que traicione por culpa de Melissa y Alan._**

**_Cuando Serena se fue dejándome solo en el pasillo me sentí peor de lo que ya estaba. Ella no me perdonaba y por una parte la entiendo por nuestra culpa perdió al hombre que ama y simplemente por dinero y porque yo no sabía que lo que realmente sentía era obsesión por ella. Ahora me odia pero espero que pronto me perdone aunque no me lo merezca. Lo que me tiene realmente preocupado es la conversación que tuvimos en la cafetería, si ella se hace monja jamás podrá volver con Darien y eso es lo que más me duele. Ya los separé una vez, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y por eso pienso ayudarlos, aunque ellos me odien intentaré que se arreglen y que puedan tener otra oportunidad._**

**_Después de estar dándole vueltas en mi cabeza de cómo hacer para ayudarlos cuando Darien se recupere, me fui para la sala de espera de la UCI. Cuando entré allí estaban todas excepto Serena, ella había entrado a ver a Darien. Me acerqué a Lita para hablar con ella, necesitaba que me explicara porque este odio que veo en sus ojos y en su actitud hacia mí, porque no lo entendía después de todo ¿qué le había hecho yo para que me diera esa cachetada en el Crown?_**

_—Me gustaría hablar contigo —le dije a Lita mientras me acercaba a ella y la agarraba por el brazo derecho._

_—Aún no estoy preparada para hablar contigo y además este no es ni momento ni lugar para hacerlo._

_—Por favor Lita —le insté —creo que necesitamos hablar, no entiendo por me golpeaste en la cafetería ¿qué te hice yo? —pregunté directamente._

_—Ahora no quiero hablar Andrew, por favor entiéndeme no estoy preparada para decirte todo lo que pienso —comento mirándome suplicante._

_—Está bien, te entiendo pero prométeme que pronto hablaremos de lo que pasó ese día en la cafetería —le eché una sonrisa._

_—Te lo prometo, pero ahora en verdad no es el momento de hacerlo._

**_Después de hablar con Lita me fui dejándola con sus amigas en la UCI mientras yo me iba para mi auto. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando y sobre todo el odio de Lita que tiene hacía mí desde ese día en el Crown, no entendía lo que pasaba cuando ella me miraba. Esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas me decían algo, pero no sé a ciencia cierta qué, será decepción u odio tal vez, pero por qué. Espero pronto descubrirlo porque si no me volveré loco._**

**_Fin del PVO_**

**_Un mes después_**

**_Ya había pasado un mes desde el terrible accidente de Darien. Él se había salvado pero jamás supo que Serena estuvo a su lado, ella siempre lo iba a visitar, lo cuidaba y por las noches siempre velaba por él. Pero desde el día que despertó decidió no ir a verlo porque seguramente él no la querría ver y la echaría fuera de su habitación por todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos hace meses atrás y ella no podría soportar una vez más su desprecio._**

**_Serena siempre estuvo a su lado, nunca dormía mientras él estaba en coma. El día que despertó ella no estaba en su habitación, pero en cuanto lo supo lloró de felicidad porque Darien estaba vivo, aunque no fuera a su lado, pero por lo menos se había salvado y seguramente para rehacer su vida al lado de otra mujer. Cuando pensó eso se le estrujó el corazón, ella no soportaría ver a Darien con otra pero tampoco iba a impedir que él fuera feliz, ya que ella pronto le entregaría su vida a Dios._**

**_Darien se encontraba en su habitación hablando con Ikuko, desde que el despertó del coma siempre lo iba a visitar, por lo que su relación se había hecho más estrecha. La señora Tsukino por una parte se sentía culpable de todo lo ocurrido, el día que Darien le preguntó en dónde se encontraba Serena ella no le pudo mentir, así que le dijo la verdad. Necesitaba impedir que su hija cometiera una locura solo por una promesa, así que le dijo a Darien que ella pronto se iría de vuelta a Londres para cumplir con lo que había prometido, aquella noticia lo afectó enormemente ya que si Serena entregaba sus votos a Dios ellos jamás podrán estar juntos._**

**_PVO de Serena_**

**_Me encontraba en mi habitación preparando mi maleta para viajar mañana hacia Londres ya que ahora ya no tenía nada más que hacer en Tokio. Darien se salvó y lo más seguro que siga odiándome y que no quiera volverme a ver nunca más en su vida. Cuando abrí el cajón de mi mesita de noche para buscar unos aretes que me había regalo mi abuela las navidades pasadas encontré una foto en donde salía con Darien, estábamos abrazados sentados en la banca del parque número diez, comiendo un helado. Me eché a llorar sin poder evitarlo y comencé a pasar mis dedos por el rostro de Darien. Lo iba a echar de menos, pero tenía el consuelo de que estaba bien, que estaba vivo, ahora yo debía de cumplir una promesa ante Dios, mientras que lo más probable es que Darien formara una familia al lado de otra mujer._**

**_Cuando terminé de preparar mi maleta. Me recosté sobre la cama para intentar dormir, tenía abrazada la foto de Darien, mientras me preguntaba ¿cómo será mi vida cuando se la entregue a Dios?._**

**_Al día siguiente cuando me desperté estaba bastante triste porque no iba a volver a ver a Darien, cuando metí mi mano por debajo de mi almohada vi nuestra foto y me eché otra vez a llorar pidiéndole perdón por ser tan tonta. Luego de no sabía si minutos u horas me vestí para irme para el aeropuerto y no volver jamás a Tokio._**

**_Cuando terminé de alistarme bajé al salón de mi casa, allí se encontraba mi mamá esperándome. Estaba bastante triste por la decisión que había tomado de dedicar mi vida a Dios, ella no me comprendía, pero no me importaba yo prometí que si Darien se salvaba le entregaría mi vida e iba a cumplirlo._**

**_Nos fuimos de mi casa para el aeropuerto, no quise desayunar ya que estaba bastante triste y no sería capaz de probar bocado. En el camino mi mamá desesperada por hacerme cambiar de parecer me confesó que Darien preguntaba por mi pero yo no quise creerle, porque lo más seguro es que fuera una excusa para que me quedara y no me fuera de regreso a Londres._**

**_Ya habíamos llegado al aeropuerto y mi mamá seguía tratando de convencerme para que no entregara mis votos, diciéndome que me pensara bien las cosas, que cuando lo hiciera ya nada sería igual y que jamás podría formar una familia al lado de la persona amada._**

**_Cuando mi mamá me dijo que jamás podre formar una familia una parte de mí se entristeció pero por otra parte no me importo porque con la única persona con la que quería formar una familia me odia y jamás me perdonaría._**

**_Después de despedirme de mi mamá y decirle cuanto la quiero me fui dejándola triste, mientras una traicionera lágrima le resbalaba por su mejilla. Cuando la veía llorando me daban ganas de dar media vuelta y abrazarla decirle que me quedaba pero no podía hacerlo porque si lo hacía no cumpliría mi promesa. Aborde el avión con destino a Londres y me fui pensando en todo lo que dejaba atrás para empezar una nueva vida._**

**_PVO de Darien_**

**_Ya había pasado un mes desde que tuve ese accidente, muchas veces soñaba que tenía a Serena a mi lado y que ella acariciaba mi pelo con sus delicados dedos envolviéndolos por mi cabello. A veces sentía que no quería despertar porque estaba soñando y tenía miedo que abrir los ojos nada fuera real. Pero después de todo tenía razón todo fue un sueño, ella jamás estuvo a mi lado como lo soñé. Su madre me dijo que ella jamás me vino a ver solo sé que preguntaba por mi y que le pedía a Dios por mi recuperación._**

**_Hoy salía del hospital en donde llevaba internado todo un mes me había venido a visitar Andrew pero yo nunca quise hablar con él, se que él se preocupó por mi pero tenía que hacer otra cosa más importante y era hablar con Serena para decirle que no hiciera la locura que estaba por hacer. Yo la amo pero no sé si pueda perdonarla del todo, además si ella realmente me amara hubiese estado a mi lado todo este tiempo._**

**_Cuando me dieron el alta me dijeron que por ahora hiciera reposo y que tendría que ir a rehabilitación cada tres días por el golpe del brazo. Después de hablar con el doctor me fui en un taxi a buscar mi auto al taller, le pregunté al mecánico que le paso al auto para que no le funcionaran los frenos si cuando tuve el accidente hacía solo dos semanas que acababa de enviar al taller. El me dijo que no había duda de que alguien averió los frenos, en ese momento me quedé pensando en solo una persona. _**

**_Melissa. _**

**_¿Sería ella la que me cortó los frenos? lo tendría que averiguar, pero ahora tenía que hacer otra cosa más importante y eso era hablar con Serena y decirle que no haga esa locura que iba hacer solamente porque se lo había prometido a Dios._**

**_Después de salir del taller me fui pensando en ponerle una denuncia a esa mujer pero antes de hacer nada me fui directo al aeropuerto a impedir que Serena cometiera aquel disparate. Cuando llegué solo encontré a Ikuko saliendo del aeropuerto mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos._**

_—¿Y Serena? —le pregunté a su madre mientras caminaba lo más rápido que podía ya que aun estaba convaleciente y bastante preocupado por no poder encontrarla._

_—Serena…ella…se fue para siempre Darien —me decía su madre entre lagrimas mientras se lanzaba a abrazarme._

_—¿Como que se fue? No puedo creerlo ¿es que no pudo hacer nada para impedir semejante locura? —grite desesperado._

_—Lo siento Darien de verdad lo intenté todo pero no pude hacer nada por convencerla. Es mi culpa, por favor perdóname —comentó afectada._

_—No te tengo nada que perdonarle porque no hizo nada malo —le dije bastante sorprendido por su actitud. _

_—Sí que me tienes que perdonar —se limpió una lágrima —te mentí Darien, Serena siempre estuvo a tu lado cuando estuviste en el hospital cuidando de ti, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando reaccionaste porque tenía miedo a que la rechazaras, no hubiese sido capaz de soportar tu desprecio._

_**No podía creerlo. Me había quedado sin palabras con lo que acababa de decir la señora Tsukino, eso solo podía significar una cosa, que Serena me ama. No puedo creer como me pudo engañar la señora Ikuko ¿por qué lo haría? Y ¿por qué no me dijo que su hija siempre estuvo a mi lado?**_

_—¿Por qué me mintió? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? —grité fuera de mí._

_—Lo siento tanto Darien —me dijo entre lagrimas —pero yo se lo había prometido a mi hija, ella no quería que tu lo supieras y ahora me arrepiento no sabes cuánto Darien porque sé que ustedes dos se aman. ¿Podrías entenderme y perdonarme? Por favor —me suplico afectada._

_—No se preocupe la perdono pero prométame que jamás volverá a mentirme —ella asintió—. No sé cómo pero voy a encargarme de que ella vuelva —aseguré dándole una linda sonrisa._

_—Gracias por perdonarme, pero no creo que podamos hacer nada Darien. Serena ya se fue y mi hija es muy cabezona cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien se lo pueda sacar._

_—No se preocupe yo le prometo que la traeré de vuelta porque ahora mismo me voy para Londres a buscarla._

_**Cuando terminé de hablar con la señora Tsukino ingresé al aeropuerto, lo más rápido que podía y empujando a toda la gente que se encontraba en esos momentos allí. Cuando llegué a uno de los mostradores de las compañías mi respiración estaba agitada por la carrera y los esfuerzos que acababa de hacer, le pedí un billete para Londres y me dijo que en una hora salía un nuevo vuelo.**_

_**La espera se me estaba haciendo eterna no podía parar de andar de un lado para otro. Necesitaba verla, explicarle que jamás me olvide de ella, ni siquiera con otras mujeres y que ahora me arrepiento de los errores que cometí cuando éramos novios como pasar de ella y tratarla mal, ahora entiendo que sus palabras en parte la culpa también es mía, aunque de igual forma no la justifico sé que ella tampoco hizo bien. Ya no podernos remediar el pasado, pero siempre hay segundas oportunidades en la vida.**_

_**Después de estar nervioso por una hora y pensando en qué poder hacer para que Serena no cometa esa locura, se escuchó la llamada de mi vuelo anunciando que el avión con destino a Londres despegará en unos minutos. Cuando entré en mi avión me puse a mirar por la ventanilla y me quedé pensando ¿qué pasara ahora?, ¿lograré volver con Serena?, ¿tendremos una segunda oportunidad o jamás volveremos a estar juntos? esas eran todas las preguntas que rondaban por mi cabeza.**_

_**Ahora que no la tengo a mi lado y que estoy a punto de perderla para siempre me di cuenta de cuánto la amo y de lo idiota que fui para tratarla de esa manera. Solo espero encontrarla pronto antes de que haga esa locura.**_

**_ Continuara..._**

_**Hola mis queridos lectores muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus hermosos reviews.**_

_**También le quiero agradecer a mi amiga Conyta bombon por la ayuda en este capítulo.**_

_**Muy pronto ya habrá la venganza para Melissa y Alan**_

_**Lograra Darien que Serena no se meta monja?**_

_**En los próximos capítulos ya veremos también cuando Lita hable con Andrew.**_

_**Les prometo que les traeré un poco de romance**_

_**Si tienen dudas me pueden preguntar.**_

_**Acepto críticas y también sugerencias.**_

**_otra vez gracias por siempre me apoyar en mis historias y por sus hermosos reviews_**

**_Les quiero agradecer los reviews a:_**

**_Princess queen: _**_Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, jamás mataría a mi Darien pronto se sabrá si Serena se meterá a monja. Besos y abrazos_

**_Vero Canedo:_**_ hola gracias por tu comentario la verdad a Melissa la tendrían que matar a ver que hace Darien para detener a Serena. Besos y abrazos._

**_Marsromina: _**_Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario la verdad fue bastante triste. Besos y abrazos amiga_

**_Adileyne:_**_ Hola gracias por tu comentario, jamás mataría a mi Darien, a ver que puede hacer Darien al respecto para que Serena no te meta monja. Besos y abrazos_

**_Usagi de Chiba: _**_Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario la verdad fue muy triste espero que este te guste. Besos y abrazos._

**_Sayuri1707:_**_ Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario pronto sabremos si Serena se hará monja, y los otros dos recibirán su castigo. Besos y abrazos._

**_Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: _**_Hola gracias por tu comentario muy pronto pagara por todo lo que hizo, yo también sufro ver así a Darien sufriendo muy pronto se sabrá si ella se hará monja. Besos y abrazos_

_**Conyta Bombon:** hola amiga gracias por__ t__u comentario la verdad te lo tengo que agradecer me ayudas muchísimo cualquiera cosa ya sabes aqui me tienes. Y yendo al capítulo a mi también me da pena imaginarme así a Darien y la verdad que Serena sufre a verlo así. Besos y abrazos amiga_

**_Goshy:_ **_Hola gracias por tu comentario, a mi también me da pena Serena a Melissa le llegara su castigo, muy pronto sabremos si Serena se meterá a monja. Besos y abrazos._

**_tuxigirl27 :_**_ Hola gracias por tu comentario, te prometo que pronto pondré un capítulo meloso jej, no te preocupes jamás eliminaría a Darien. Besos y abrazos_

**_mari. 20. ortiz:_** Hola gracias por tu comentario, estoy de acuerdo contigo muerte a Melissa a mi también me da pena Serena. Besos y abrazos

_**eloina . morenozabala: **__Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario no te preocupes jamás mataría a Darien. Besos y abrazos que estés bien._

**___Usako-Chiba-T: _**___Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario no te preocupes por el retraso,muy pronto sabremos lo que pasara un besito amiga que estés bien cuídate._

**___Nai SD:_**___ Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario no te preocupes por el retraso estas perdonada jeje, yo estoy bien y tu que tal, estas mejor del resfriado? no te preocupes jamás mataría a Darien, ellos se merecen unha segunda oportunidad y pronto ya vendrá la venganza para Melissa acepto alguna idea jeje. y Felices pascuas amiga besos y abrazos_

___**Besos y a brazos a** **todos mis lectores**_

___**Felices pascuas**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 9**_

**_Ya habían pasado dos días desde que ambos habían llegado a Londres. Darien aun no había logrado ubicar la ,estaba desesperado necesitaba encontrarla y decirle que no cometiera esa locura que aun la amaba y que podrían tener una segunda oportunidad y aprender de sus errores. La había buscado por muchos internados pero nunca logro encontrarla estaba cansado y aun dolido por el accidente, pero no le importa ese dolor lo que le importaba era buscarla y decirle que aun la extraña y que se dio cuenta que la ama y que le gustaría volver tenerla a su lado. Al no lograr encontrarla decidió ir a buscar a su prima, ayer por casualidad se encontró con ella cuando salía de su preparatoria y le dio su dirección para que fuera hablar con ella ya que ayer estaba ocupada y no podría atenderlo._**

**_._**

**.**

**.**

**El mismo día que llego a Londres una linda joven de unos hermosos cabellos dorados decidió ir hablar con la madre superiora, estaba decidida y iba a dedicarle su vida a Dios para todo la eternidad.**

**Se encontraban en el despacho hablando sobre la decisión de Serena.**

_—Serena hija ¿estas segura de que le quieres dedicar tu vida a Dios? —le preguntó un poco sorprendida por la dedición que había tomado_

_—Estoy muy segura madre superiora, eso es lo que quiero hacer dedicarle mi vida a Dios para toda la eternidad._

_—Dime por que lo quieres hacer hija si hace dos meses no estabas segura de dedicarle tu vida._

_—Por que se lo e prometido el día que mi ex novio se estaba muriendo si el se salvaba yo le entregaría mi vida._

_—Serena, sabes muy bien que hay otras maneras de agradecerle a Dios no hace falta que entregues tus votos para agradecérselo._

_—ya lo se pero se lo prometí y me gustaría cumplir mi promesa para también poder olvidar mi pasado._

_—Hija,el pasado no se puede borrar lo que hiciste te seguirá todo la vida aunque le dediques tu vida a Dios._

_—Se que jamás podre borrar mi pasado, pero me gustaría dedicarla mi vida por siempre para poder olvidarme de todo lo que e echo y sobre todo a la persona que ame._

_—Hija ¿dime la verdad aun lo amas?_

_—a usted no le puedo mentir, lo amo mas que a mi propia vida pero ahora ya es tarde para todo debo de cumplir._

_—Nunca es tarde para el amor Serena no le puedes dedicar tu vida a dos amos, al hombre que amas y a Dios tienes que decidir que es lo que quieres que pasaría si después de que hicieras tus votos apareciera el hombre que amas._

_—El jamás aparecerá por que no me ama el me odio por favor madre superiora—le suplicó—déjame dedicarla mi vida a Dios._

_—Esta bien hija —suspiró —tienes seis meses para poder arrepentirte, después de esos seis meses ya no hay vuelta atrás._

**_Desde el día que hablo con la madre superiora se estaba preparando para entregar sus votos, pero le llevaría unos seis meses prepararse completamente para entregarle por completo su vida a Dios._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Un joven pelinegro se encontraba en uno delos edificios mas lujosos de todo Londres, cuando entre pensó que Mina lo había engañado jamás pensó que tuviera tanto dinero para vivir en un lugar como este, subió por el ascensor hasta la séptima planta cuando llegó a la puerta toco el timbre pensando en si le diría en donde se encontraba su prima o estaría perdiendo el tiempo. Cuando abrieron la puerta el joven pensó que se había equivocado delante de el había un muchacho bien formado de unos cabellos dorados y ojos azul cielo.**

_—Buenos días ¿en que puedo ayudarlo? —Le pregunto ese muchacho en el umbral de la puerta._

_—Buenos días , venía buscando a Mina Aino ella ayer me dio esta dirección para poder hoy venir hablar con ella._

_—Esta bien pasa—lo invito a entrar— ahora mismo la voy a llamar ¿es usted su novio? —le preguntó bastante molesto._

_—No, solo soy un amigo—le respondió un poco nervioso por la mirada amenazante del joven._

_—Eso espero por que mi hermana es sagrada—lo amenazó con la mirada._

_—No sabía que Mina tenía un hermano jamás me hablo de usted._

_—Ya ves—le echo una sonrisa— soy su hermano mayor, Haruka Aino, pero dime solo Haruka lo de usted suena a muy viejo—se rieron los dos de su último comentario._

_—Está bien—se rió—mi nombre es Darien Chiba pero dime solo Darien._

_—Un gusto en conocerte Darien__—le estrechó la mano__—__voy en busca de mi hermana._

**_Después de que estuvieran hablando por un buen rato el joven muchacho fue en busca de su hermana que se encontraba en su habitación hablando con su novio por teléfono, pero cuando escucho a su hermano llamándola desde el otro lado de la puerta diciéndole que tenía visita en el salón colgó inmediatamente, si su hermano descubría que tenía novio lo mas seguro que armara un escándalo. Salió de su habitación un poco triste ya que no se había podido despedir bien de su pareja, cuando llego al salón llevo una gran sorpresa no se imaginaba encontrarse allí mismo a Darien aunque le diera ayer su dirección no pensó que fuera a buscarla no podía parar de preguntarse así misma de que ¿querría hablar ayer con ella?_**

_—Buenos días Darien de que ¿querías hablar conmigo?_ _—le preguntó Mina mientras entraba en el salón y su hermano detrás de ella._

_—Buenos días Mina, venía hablar contigo de Serena necesito que me digas en donde se encuentra—le suplicó._

_—Lo siento Darien—le respondió bastante apenada—yo no te puedo decir nada acerca de mi prima le prometí a ella que jamás diría nada acerca de su paradero._

_—Por favor Mina te lo suplico, tu prima va a cometer una locura necesito detenerla—alzó la voz desesperado._

_—De que estas hablando Darien ¿que va hacer mi prima?—le preguntó desesperada— ¡Habla maldita sea no te quedes callado! — grito desesperada._

_—Tu prima hizo una promesa que si yo me salvaba del accidente que tuve, ella le entregaría su vida a Dios._

_—¿Estas hablando enserio? —Le preguntó—el asintió—¡es que se volvió loca no puede hacer eso!_

_—Tranquilízate Mina—la tranquilizó su hermano—¿lo que dices es cierto Darien? —le preguntó._

_—Si jamás jugaría con una cosa así ella quiere dedicarle su vida a Dios por agradecimiento._

_—Esto todo es tu maldita culpa—le espeto Mina—¡si no trataras mal a mi prima no pasaría nada de lo que pasó!—gritó._

_—Yo no tengo culpa de que tu prima me metiera los cuernos con el que supuestamente era mi mejor amigo__—contraataco._

_—Tu sabes muy bien como fueran las cosas y entre ustedes dos estuvieron metidos esas basuras que para ti eran los mejores amigos del mundo y por ellos pasabas de Serena y ella necesita cariño, atención ,amor pero tu no preferías andar con ellos y pasar de ella, y si piensas que te voy a decir en donde esta mi prima sabes que te digo que te puedes sentar en el sofá por que yo jamás te lo diré—le gritó mientras salia furiosa del departamento para ir hablar con su prima necesitaba saber si era verdad._

**_Cuando Mina se fue la tensión era mucho mas tensa entre los dos jóvenes, se miraban pero ninguno hablaba, Haruka estaba furioso sabiendo que ese era el hombre por el que su prima sufría quería pegarle pero no era capaz,el sabía que era un engaño sabía que era que te traicionaran y sobre todo sabía que algo tuvo que ver Melissa entre ellos dos, ella era la culpable de todo aunque a su prima no la justificaba y a el tampoco si el le diera su cariño y no le creyera a Melissa no pasaría nada de esto,el aun se acordaba de ella de la mujer que amo pero también de la persona que mas daño le hizo, se preguntaba si Alan sería el hombre con quien la encontró en la cama hace tres años cuando la busco._**

_—Por favor Haruka—le suplicó—dime algo acerca de tu prima te lo suplico._

_—No tenía que decirte nada después de todo lo que se, pero te mereces una segunda oportunidad pero antes quiero que me digas si la amas o piensas volver caer en el juego de ellos dos—le pregunto bastante molesto._

_—La amo Haruka te lo juro y me arrepiento de todo lo que paso, por favor dime en donde la puedo encontrar._

_—Me juras que la amas—el asintió con una ligera sonrisa—mi prima se encuentra en el internado milenio de plata._

_**Estaba feliz gracias a Haruka sabía en donde encontrarla y poder decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo y pedirle perdón por no le prestar atención cuando la necesitaba y creerle antes a los que llamaba sus amigos antes que a ella. Quería decirle muchas cosas pero no sabía por donde iba empezar como le iba explicar que la perdonaba , que le daba una segunda oportunidad por todo lo que paso. **_

_**Cuando Se fue de la casa de Haruka le agradeció todo lo que hizo y se fue directo al internado en donde se encuentra su ex novia.**_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

_**Una linda joven de unos hermosos cabellos dorados y ojos azul cielo se encontraba paseando por los hermosos jardines del internado, estaba pensando en como cambiaría su vida dentro de unos meses, se preguntaba así misma si se podría olvidar del hombre al que ama al que ella le hice daño y traicionó con su mejor amigo.**_

_**Seguía caminando por los hermosos jardines mirando las hermosas flores, cuando la madre superiora la interrumpió para decirle que tenía una visita en su despacho .Serena quedo sorprendida se preguntaba ¿quien podría ser? ¿Quien la venía a visitar? Si hacía meses que no sabía nada de sus primos.**_

_**Cuando llegó al despacho de la madre superiora quedo sorprendida delante de ella se encontraba su prima Mina mirándola muy seriamente no entendía esa miraba, por que la miraba así acaso estaría enfadada por algo cuando la saludo lo primero que hizo su prima fue gritarle.**_

_—¡Dime que no es cierto la locura que piensas cometer!_ _—le gritó su prima._

_—¿De que hablas?—le preguntó sorprendida por los gritos de su prima._

_—De que hablo—respondió sarcásticamente—¡de que te quieres meter a monja!_

_ —Por favor Mina tranquilízate te voy a explicar— ella asintió mientras se tranquilizaba un poco —si que es cierto pienso dedicarle mi vida a Dios para toda la eternidad pero dime como te enteraste —le preguntó._

_—¡Acaso te has vuelto loca! —gritó— Puedo saber por que decidiste hacer semejante locura._

_—__¡No me e vuelto loca! —gritó—lo hice por una promesa a Dios y pienso cumplirla te guste o no._

**_El ambiente era tenso adoraba a su prima la quería demasiado pero no le gustaba que viniera a gritarle y sobre todo por una decisión que había tomado y que ella pensaba cumplirla no le iba fallar a Dios. Le explicó a su prima todo lo que paso cuando Darien estuvo en el hospital y la promesa que ella había echo si el se salvaba. Su prima no lo entendía ella no podía parar de pensar que si Serena se hacía monja ella ya no sería la misma su vida cambiaría, le gustaría que pasase algo para que Serena no cometiera esa locura pero no sabía que podría hacer ¿y si Darien sería la única salvación para que no cometiera esa locura?_**

_—Ahora me entiendes por que le debo mi vida a dios—le preguntó a su prima._

_—No, sigo sin entenderlo amiga es que acaso no pudiste prometerle ir todo los días a la iglesia._

_—Lo siento Mina, pero eso fue lo que le prometí a Dios y espero que ahora que sabes todo me apoyes._

_—Claro que te apoyo amiga, pero dime no pensaste en que nunca vas poder formar una familia que nunca vas a poder volver amar._

_—No lo pensé Mina por que yo solo amo uno y el me odia_

**_Mina se quedó pensando en las palabras de Darien, no sabía si decirle a su prima que él estaba en la ciudad buscándola y que fuera ella quien decidiera si quería verlo o no porque no quería que el volviera a hacerla sufrir; pero aunque Mina no quisiera reconocer era la primera vez que lo veía hacer algo por ella, demostrando que en verdad la amaba al viajar hasta Londres para buscarla y yendo a la casa de sus familiares con tal de tener noticias de su paradero pero sobre todo estando aún convaleciente después del gravísimo accidente que sufrió ._**

_—Eso no es cierto Serena, Darien te ama—suspiró pensando si debía de decírselo—El hoy vino preguntando por ti a nuestro apartamento_

_—No me mientas Mina no te voy a creer—le respondió un poco molesta pensando que le estaba mintiendo para que no hiciera los votos._

_—Es la verdad Serena, por favor creerme—le suplicó_

_—Lo siento Mina no te creo—le respondió un poco molesta —el jamás me buscaría por favor vete tengo que estudiar_

_—te equivocas Serena el te ama pero piensa bien lo que vas hacer por que después ya no podrás volver amar y ser feliz—se fue dejando a una Serena bastante pensativa en sus palabras._

**_Cuando su prima se fue, Serena había quedado pensando en sus palabras sería cierto que Darien había venido buscarla a Londres aun estando convaleciente del accidente que tuvo hace poco o solo sería un pretexto de Mina para que no hiciera los votos, ya no sabía lo que pensar le había mentido diciendo que tenía que estudiar por que no tenía ganas de seguir escuchándola, hablar de Darien le había echo daño quería estar sola y pensando en todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos meses._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Un joven pelinegro se encontraba en las puertas del internado milenio de plata estaba pensando en si Serena aceptaría en hablar con el, ¿y si ella lo rechazaba y no lo quería ver? pero el no tenía culpa de nada mas bien sería el quien la debería de rechazar pero estaba allí para hablar con ella y impedirle esa locura, quería decirle que el también tenía un poco de culpa en todo esto ,si nunca le creyera a los que supuestamente eran sus amigos, si le prestara mas atención, si le dijera muchas veces te amo y si no se avergonzara de ella a lo mejor ahora estarían los dos felices paseando por el lugar favorito de ambos._**

**_Estaba nervioso hacía dos minutos que llevaba esperándola en el despacho de la madre superiora, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y no podía parar de pensar ¿y si Serena no aparecía por esa puerta? No podía parar de caminar de un lado para otro pensando en las palabras que le dirá ¿como reaccionara cuando lo vea?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Una linda joven de unos hermosos cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo se encontraba en su habitación mirando la foto que tenía con su ex novio ,cuando sintió tocar a la puerta la guardó rápidamente debajo de su almuada y se limpió una lágrima que salían de sus ojos.**_

_**La madre superiora la había venido a llamar para volver a decirle que tenía visita en su despecho ella le preguntó de quien se trataba pero no le quiso responder solo le dijo que era una persona que ella conocía muy bien, pensó que era Mina acaso no le dejaría las cosas claras cuando la vino a ver si no hacía una hora desde que conversaron. **_

_** Cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho se detuvo y respiró profundamente estaba un poco molesta acaso su prima no la entendía y que era algo que ella quería hacer y que también le había prometido a Dios, abrió la puerta muy suavemente para no hacer ningún ruido pero cuando la abrió se llevo una gran sorpresa no era Mina si no Darien que estaba caminando como un loco de un lado a otro ,cuando el la vio se la quedo mirando fijamente se veía hermosa. Serena estaba sin palabras no sabía que decirle solo pensó si se habría vuelto loco que hacía acá si el tenía que guardar reposo por el accidente que estuvo a punto de perder la vida.**_

_**Cuando pudo hablar de su boca solo salieron unas palabras.**_

_—¿Que haces acá Darien? —le preguntó con un pequeño hilo de voz, ya que aun estaba bastante sorprendida por tenerlo enfrente suya._

_**Continuara…**_

_Hola mis queridos lectores siento mucho el retraso pero este capítulo me costó muchísimo escribirlo, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus hermosos reviews._

_Que les pareció el capítulo?_

_Si ven algún fallo en el que pueda mejorar por favor me lo dicen._

_Gracias a mis amigas siempre por su linda ayuda._

_Si tienen dudas me pueden preguntar._

_Acepto críticas._

_Para los que lean mi otra historia vencer el amor el otro día ya le cambié el nombre ahora se llama amores rebeldes._

**_Les quiero agradecer los lindos reviews a:_**

_**-Vero canedo:** Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario pronto se sabrá lo que pasara ya que ahora apareció Darien . Besos y abrazos_

_**-Nai SD:**__ hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario la verdad Serena es tonta con un hombre como Darien como va a pensar que no la amar por Dios jejej. Gracias por me ofrecer tu ayuda y por siempre me apoyar cualquiera cosa te pregunto besos y abrazos amiga que tengas buen día. _

_**-conyta bombon:** Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario y por tus consejos ya me dirás que te pareció el capítulo, la verdad que Andrew ahora quiere remediar su error y Ikuko tenía que decirle la verdad desde un principio a Darien. Besos y abrazos amiga y gracias siempre por tu apoyo._

**_-_ starvenus:** Hola gracias por tu comentario,pronto habrá la venganza para esa mujer la verdad no se como puede haber personas así en el mundo. Besos y abrazos .

**_-princessqueen:_ **Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, la verdad Serena es una cabeza dura a ver si Darien logra hacer algo. Besos abrazos.

**_-mari. 20 .ortiz: _**_igualmente,muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad que Serena es un poco necia y Andrew le pudo decir algo pero haber que pasa ahora. Besos y abrazos_

**_-_Usagi de Chiba :** Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario muy pornto se sabrá lo que pasara. Besos y abrazos.

**_-Adileyne:_ **Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario,muy pronto sabremos que pasara. Besos y abrazos.

_**-anto - TSUKINO :**_ Hola muchas gracias por tus comentarios, te prometo que pronto la actualizaré pero no se cuando ya que no me vienen la inspiración para esa historia ,haber si terminó pronto con esta y intento actualizar el destino nos volvió unir. Besos y abrazos

**_-marsromina: _**_Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, lo que se hace por amor jej haber que pasa ahora. Besos y abrazos._

**_-marie mademoiselle chiba: _**_Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, a mi Darien también me dio pena pero ahora se dio cuenta que Serena si lo cuido y la verdad Ikuko lo hizó sufrir pero al final le dijo la y abrazos._

**_-queen of the forseken: _**_Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario,muy pronto habrá la venganza y prometo traer un poco de romance pero no se aun en que capítulo . Besos y abrazos._

**_-_****_Guest:_**_ Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario,muy ponto se sabrá lo que pasara entre ellos dos, tendré en cuenta tu consejo para la venganza de Melissa. Besos y abrazos._

**_-tuxigirl27 :_** Hola gracias por tu comentario, la rehabilitación la hará pronto,la ropa la compra en Londres jeje no pensó en nada mas que en Serena y salió detrás de ella, no tengo facebook lo elimine ya que nunca andaba el tenía uno especial solo para sailor moon pero no se que pasa que no me deja entrar, si quieres déjame tu correo electrónico y nos comunicamos por correo(ponlo en separado) si no, no sale. Besos y abrazos.

**_Besos y abrazos a todos mis lectores._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 10**_

_Se escucho un inmenso silencio tras esas palabras ,Darien no sabía que decirle como empezar a explicarle todo lo que le tenía que decir ,como explicarle que la perdonaba que los dos cometieron errores ,y lo mas importante pedirle que no cometiera la locura que tenía pensado hacer._

_Serena estaba mirando fijamente para Darien esperando una respuesta ,pero él jamás le respondió por lo que decidió volver a preguntarle lo mismo esperando que él de esta vez le respondiera a su pregunta._

_—¿Qué haces acá Darien? —le volvió a preguntar al no recibir ninguna respuesta._

_Respiró profundamente pensando en las palabras adecuadas para empezar hablarle pero como iba a comenzar tenía demasiadas cosas que decirle._

_—Venía hablar contigo Serena —le respondió con un hilo de voz mirando para sus hermosos ojos azul cielo._

_—¿De que quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó un poco molesta evadiendo su mirada — Creo que ya nos dijimos todo lo que nos teníamos que decir en Tokio._

_—Serena — respiró profundamente — en Tokio no hablamos de nada solo discutimos siento la manera que te hable me arrepiento de mis palabras y sobre todo de decir que Melisa era mucho mejor que tú. _

_—Ahora es tarde para todo Darien yo jamás me podré perdonar lo que te hice y jamás te podré perdonar por me compararas con esa mujer después de todo lo que hizo._

_—Se muy bien lo que hizo Serena y me arrepiento de compararte con esa mujer ,se que entre ella y Alan le pagaron a Andrew para que se enredara contigo._

_Serena sé quedo pensando en la palabras de Darien, realmente el no sabía de lo que ella estaba hablando, en su mente solo tenía dos cosas el asesinato que cometió y lo que le hizo a ellos dos en Tokio, pero lo peor de todo fue el asesinato._

_—¡Tú no sabes lo que hizo esa mujer! —gritó bastante furiosa sin medir sus palabras—siempre creíste en ella y ahora me vienes con tus arrepentimientos y no me importa que te arrepientas ya es tarde para todo yo ya elegí mi vida._

_—¡Se muy bien lo que hizo! —gritó agarrándola fuertemente por los hombros y acercándose cada vez mas a sus labios —se muy bien lo que hizo pero te perdono te amo Serena no cometas la locura que vas cometer_

_—¡Tú realmente no sabes lo que hizo! —le respondió con un pequeño hilo de voz mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas — esa mujer cometió un…_

_Darien la interrumpió._

_—No quiero hablar mas de Melisa, solo quiero pedirte que no hagas tus votos de castidad por favor Serena te amo y me di cuenta demasiado tarde, perdóname por no te prestar atención por decir que me avergonzabas por no demostrarte muestras de afecto._

_—Ahora ya es tarde para todo Darien, yo me arrepiento de lo que te hice hace unos meses jamás tuve que hacer en su juego pero caí por que nunca me prestaba s atención te avergonzabas de mi —grito mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

_—Nunca es tarde para el amor Serena siempre hay una segunda oportunidad, por favor perdóname y dime que no vas hacer esa locura._

_—Lo siento Darien, voy hacer mis votos de castidad por que se lo e prometido a Dios ,te perdono pero yo jamás me podré perdonar a mi misma por todo lo que hice._

_Darien suspiró pensando en como iba a convencerla, sabía que Serena era muy testadura cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza y no iba haber manera de hacerla convencer ,pero el tenía que hacer algo tenía que recuperarla no podía volver perderla y esta vez para siempre__._

_—Serena no puedes hacer eso que va a ser de nosotros si haces tus votos de castidad._

_—Ya no hay un nosotros Darien ,lo siento pero yo ya tome esa decisión y espero que la aceptes_

_—Está bien la acepto haz lo que quieras respiró resignado a no lograr convencerla __—_ pero tienes que prometerme que en estos seis meses vendrás conmigo a las rehabilitaciones.

_—Está bien iré contigo a las rehabilitaciones si tú me prometes no interferir en mis decisiones __—le respondió mientras le estrechaba la mano esperando que el aceptará de verdad la decisión que había tomado._

_Después de esas palabras, ambos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla prometiendo verse para la semana que viene para que ir juntos a las rehabilitaciones._

_Ella no se imaginaba que Darien tenía otros planes en su mente,El se prometió a si mismo de convencerla como fuera de que no cometiera esa locura, sin importar qué ni siquiera si la convencía de que volvieran a estar juntos como pareja y quedaban solo como buenos amigos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Un joven pelinegro de unos hermoso ojos azul zafiro acababa de salir del internado milenio de plata bastante apenado por no lograr convencer a Serena de que no hiciera los votos de castidad,pero se prometió a el mismo que en estos seis meses iba a lograr convencerla no iba a permitir que ella le entregara su vida a Dios, por que si lo hacía la perdería para siempre._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_En otro lugar se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo, acababa de entrar en su habitación después de estar una hora hablando con su ex novio._

_ Darien la había venido a buscar aun no se lo creía pensaba que esto aun era un sueño pero realmente no era un sueño era real, el había vendo por ella. Lo amaba pero no quería volver con el, no creía en sus palabras ¿ y si era una mentira? ¿Y si el solo la quería por unos meses y después volvía a ser el mismo con ella y la trataba mal? Solo esperaba que el aceptara su decisión de verdad y no fuera una mentira para lograr convencerla de que no hiciera los votos de castidad. Decidió ir darse una ducha mientras pensaba en todo lo que habían hablado en esa oficina ,su corazón gritaba que corriera a sus brazos pero ella no quería había echo una promesa e iba cumplirla._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Un hermoso joven de unos cabellos dorados y ojos verdes como oliva, se encontraba en su negocio atendiendo a unos clientes mientras esperaba por Unasuki para que viniera a cubrirle su puesto, el necesitaba salir, tenía que ir hablar con esa mujer necesitaba saber si ella tenía algo que ver en el accidente de Darien._

_En el momento que llegó Unazuki al crown, Andrew la dejo a cargo del local mientras el salía de su trabajo para ir hablar con esa mujer, necesitaba una respuesta ya que llevaba días dándole vueltas a su cabeza sobre ese asunto._

_Acababa de llegar a uno de los edificios de los centros de Tokio ,se quedo parado por unos minutos pensando si debería de entrar y si ella lo volvía a manipular con su padre, pero de esta vez no iba a dejar que Melisa lo volviera a chantajear._

_Decidió entrar al edificio, cuando entro saludo al portero y subió en el ascensor hasta la quinta planta, estaba un poco nervioso y aun no sabía por que ¿y si ella le decía que no tuvo nada que ver en el accidente de Darien ?¿debería de creerle no? él sabía varias cosas de esa mujer y sabía que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para lograr su propósito._

_Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron suspiró profundamente y decidió caminar por los pasillos mirando cual era el número del departamento de Melisa, Ya había recorrido tres puertas hasta que llegó a la que correspondía a la letra A; decidió timbrar esperando una respuesta._

_Sintió unos pasos acercándose a la puerta esperaba que fuera Melisa y no Alan, en el momento que abrieron la puerta ella se sorprendió no imaginó encontrarse en la puerta de su departamento al joven que había manipulado hace unos meses atrás._

_—Pero mira a quien tenemos acá al que traicionó a su mejor amigo con su novia — se rió descaradamente —¿ me puedes explicar que haces en mi departamento? —preguntó bastante molesta ,mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta._

_Andrew había quedado sin palabras no sabía que responderle aun seguía sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar sabía que el traicionó a uno de sus mejores amigos ,al que quería como su hermano por culpa de ellos, si tuviera el dinero para pagar la operación de sus padres jamás aceptaría ese trato._

_—Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón que no hablas —se rió descaradamente._

_—No puedo creer como puedes ser tan descarada —la agarró fuertemente del brazo —¡dime si tuviste algo que ver con el accidente de Darien !— le gritó mientras la agarraba con mas fuerza — ¡habla de una maldita vez no te quedes callada!_

___—_Piensas que si yo tuviera algo que ver te lo diría no me hagas reír y suéltame maldito muerto de hambre — le gritó mientras el la soltaba bruscamente — ¡ y no vuelvas poner tus sucias manos encima de mía!

_—Mis manos estarán sucias pero de limpiar ¡y no como tú que lo único que eres es una maldita asesina! __—le gritó bastante molesta._

_—Y me puedes decir a quien mate ¡yo! para que me llames asesina —se río descaradamente._

_—Tú sabrás lo que hiciste en tu pasado pero vine hasta acá para preguntarte ¿si tu tuviste algo que ver con ese accidente ? y no me voy hasta que me respondas._

_—No me hagas reír ¡lárgate de mi departamento muerto de hambre! yo no tuve nada que ver con ese accidente jamás atentaría contra la vida de nadie —le cerró la puerta fingiendo estar bastante molesta pero gracias a sus dotes de interpretación el no notó su nerviosismo._

_Andrew intentó detenerla para que no le cerrara la puerta pero fue inútil ella ya lo había echo, suspiró bastante apenado no había logrado descubrir nada, él_

_ necesitaba saber la verdad ,pero algún día ella caería en su propia trampa._

_ Cuando salió del edificio escuchó una hermosa voz que hacía semanas que no escuchaba._

_—¿Viniste hablar con ellos verdad? Acaso ya no aprendiste la lección —le preguntó bastante molesta._

_Volteó a mirar de quién provenía esa hermosa voz._

_—Lita no es lo que tú crees, necesitaba hablar con Melisa necesitaba saber la verdad __—le respondió desesperado._

_—¡No mientas! dime a quien planeasteis destruir ahora hay alguien mas en vuestra lista._

_—Por favor Lita ,no planee nada con ella solo le pregunté si tuvo algo que ver en el accidente de Darien_

_—Por favor deja de fingir —le respondió sarcásticamente—si te preocupara Darien desde un principio no aceptarías el trato de ellos dos._

_—Lita,tú sabes bien por que acepte ese trato, por favor tenemos que hablar déjame explicarte que no hice ningún trato con ellos solo vine hablar con Melisa ¡te lo juro!_

_—¡No quiero que me expliques nada! Eres tan basura como ellos no se como pude… mejor olvídalo._

_—No , lo voy a olvidar—la agarró por el brazo— respóndeme que me querías decir._

_—No tengo por que decirte nada ¡suéltame o acaso no me escuchas!_

_Andrew la soltó bastante molesto no podía dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos, se veía bastante molesta pero aun así se veía bastante hermosa, el quería saber lo que le ocultaba pero ella se negaba estaba bastante molesta y no quería hablar con el._

_Lita se fue para su apartamento dejando a Andrew bastante sorprendido ya que ese edificio es el mismo en donde viven Alan y Melisa._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Ya había pasado una semana desde que ambos jóvenes habían echo ese trato, ella la acompañaría a las rehabilitaciones mientras el le había prometido que no se metería en la decisión que había tomado._

_Esa hermosa joven se encontraba en su habitación preparándose ya que solo le faltaba veinte cinco minutos para que el viniera por ella. Se puso unos hermosos leggins negros con un top rojo y una cazadora de cuero, se echo su perfume favorito y decidió esperar a su ex novio ,que ahora era uno de sus mejores amigos afuera del internado._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Un hermoso joven de ojos azules como el océano se encontraba en la habitación de su hotel pensando en como iba a convencer a Serena para que no hiciera los votos de castidad, él ya bien sabía que le había prometido que no se iba a meter en su decisión pero no podía permitir que lo hiciera no quería perderla._

_Cuando terminó de alistarse salió rumbo al internado en busca de Serena, en el momento que llegó y la vio allí apoyada en una pared esperando por el se quedo embelesado, se veía realmente hermosa. No podía dejar de mirarla mientras que en su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar que pasaría si lograra convencerla ¿ella querría volver con el? esa era su gran duda._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Cuando Serena lo vio allí estacionado respiró profundamente eses ojos la hacían perderse en el mas profundo de su ser, si lo miraba demasiado sabía que iba hacer una locura tenía que resistirse por el bien de ambos, por que ella lo ama pero jamás incumpliría una promesa y menos ante Dios._

_Se subió a su auto y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha, en ese momento sintió como mil mariposas en su estomago pero elimino las imágenes que vinieron a su mente ,no podía mirarlo mucho a su rostro por lo cual decidió mirar por la ventanilla todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la clínica de rehabilitación._

_Darien estacionó en auto y le abrió la puerta del copiloto mientras le daba su mano para ayudar a salir del auto, cuando salió se miraron a los ojos pero ella rápidamente desvió su mirada, no podía caer en su juego solo venía acompañarlo a la rehabilitación ,solo son amigos y nada mas._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Ambos jóvenes ya habían entrado en la sala de rehabilitación, Serena ayudo en todo a Darien, el no dejaba de mirarla le encanta como lo cuidaba no podía parar de pensar como pudo ser tan tonto, como jamás le presto atención, ella estaba allí cuidándolo y ayudándolo después de todas las cosas que le dijo en Tokio._

___Se sentía tan mal por como la había tratado necesitaba hablar con ella tenía ganas de hacerla suya ahora mismo ,pero no podía solo eran amigos y le tenía que hacer creer que no se metería en su decisión._

_—__Gracias por todo Serena __— le agradeció mientras la veía a sus hermosos ojos azul cielo._

_—__No me tienes nada que agradecer Darien, te acuerdas de que teníamos un trato __—le echo una linda sonrisa mientras se reía de su comentario._

_—__Se bien que no lo haces solo por ese trato Serena._

_—__¿que quieres decir con eso? —le preguntó sorprendida mientras lo miraba y se cruzaba de brazos haciendo un mini puchero._

_—__Se bien que es tu naturalidad ayudar a los demás y mas es a lo que te vas a dedicar, y pensaste en algún momento ¿qué no vas a poder tener hijos?_

_—__¡Darien! Me prometiste que no te ibas a meter ni hacerme preguntas de ese estilo o acaso no lo recuerdas._

_—__Lo siento Serena __—respiró resignado esperando que otro plan funcionara — no pensé que te fuera a molestar tanto realmente lo siento¿ me perdonas?_

—_Claro que si tonto, pero que no se vuelva a repetir__—le echo una sonrisa mientras le daba un hermoso abrazo._

_Cuando Darien la sintió entre sus brazos tenía ganas de abrazarla mucho mas fuerte contra su cuerpo su olor lo estaba perturbando, quería decirle otra vez que no hiciera los votos de castidad pero lo mas seguro que se volviera a molestar_ por sus preguntas ,pero aun le quedaban unos meses por delante e iba a lograr convencerla.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Unos meses después._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Ya habían pasado unos meses y Darien no había logrado convencer a Serena para que no hiciera los votos de castidad, la había llevado al cine, a cenar, a jugar a los bolos, y también le había regalo flores y bombones, pero nunca logro convencerla muchas veces le decía que la amaba pero ella siempre cambiaba de tema o no le prestaba atención, nunca lo quería escuchar pero solo le quedaba un día para lograr convencerla._

_ A partir de mañana ya no sería de él si no de Dios y eso le dolía demasiado, por que la amaba y ella no lo quiso escuchar ,la había perdonado, le había dicho que hay segundas oportunidades, que los dos podrían volver a estar juntos pero ella siempre se negaba, a veces pensaba que ella realmente nunca lo amo._

_Decidió hacer una última cosa para lograr convencerla para que no hiciera los votos de castidad.__  
_

_ Salió de su hotel bastante apurado y pasó por una floristería que le quedaba a tres cuadras para comprar un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas ,con una tarjeta que decía __«__te amo mi princesa, por favor no hagas esto mucho mas difícil ya de lo que es para mi ,no quiero perderte por favor se que me amas como yo te amo a ti ,si realmente me amas reúnete mañana conmigo a las cuatro de la tarde y los dos nos escaparemos juntos aun lugar donde tu desees estar__ »_

_Echo una ligera sonrisa después de escribir esa nota, lo mas seguro que no lograra convencerla, pero hoy no podía verla por culpa de que mañana hacía los votos de castidad y no le estaba permitido, pero si podrían llegarle unas hermosas flores de un amigo o un familiar._

_Darien le pidió al dueño de la floristería que mandara el hermoso ramo de rosas rojas al internado milenio de plata, mientras él se regresaba a su hotel pensando únicamente en su Serena._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo se encontraba en su habitación leyendo el libro con el que mañana formulara sus votos, aunque en sus pensamientos solo estaba Darien¿ que pasaría cuando mañana hiciera sus votos? Nunca más lo volvería a ver y eso la entristecía demasiado._

_Ella aun lo amaba aun que se lo negaba a ella misma solo por que quería cumplir sus votos, Darien siempre le regalaba cosas, siempre le decía que aun la amaba pero ella jamás le creía, siempre pensaba que estaba jugando con ella ¿pero si realmente no estaba jugando? Esos pensamientos siempre los tenía en su mente, pero siempre se decía así misma que tenía que cumplir con su palabra._

_Decidió cerrar su libro cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta se levantó de su cama y se colocó las zapatillas, y fue abrir la puerta,cuando la abrió se llevó una gran sorpresa delante de ella tenía un hermoso ramo de flores, se lo agradeció al mensajero y cerro la puerta con el pié._

_Lo primero que hizo fue oler la hermosa rosa para después abrir la tarjeta, cuando la leyó se quedo sorprendida por las palabras de Darien abrazo la tarjeta a su pecho y comenzó a llorar._

_Se sentó en su cama con la hermosa tarjeta y puso las flores en un jarrón con agua, cada vez que las veía se recordaba de su amado Darien, de cuanto lo amaba pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, ella ya había tomado su decisión._

_Se echo a dormir en su cama mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla esperando a saber que sería lo que pasaría mañana, ya que su vida a partir de mañana cambiara para siempre._

_Ya había amanecido y una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados, se acababa de despertar para comenzar alistarse para la ceremonia que tendría lugar a las cuatro de la tarde._

_Se levantó de su cama y se vistió con su típico uniforme que constaba de una falta marrón y una blusa blanca, salió de su habitación para ir a confesarte con el padre Souchi ya que hoy era el gran día que tomaría sus votos._

_Cuando se confesó, el padre le preguntó si amaba a alguien y si estaba decidida a dedicarle su vida a Dios para toda la eternidad, ella se lo pensó pero rápidamente le respondió con un si._

_Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde ,y Serena se encontraba en la ceremonia religiosa vestida con su respectivo hábito para comenzar con la celebración._

_Serena estaba bastante nerviosa no sabía que hacer sus manos comenzaban a temblar ,empezó a mirar a su alrededor hasta que en un lugar vio unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro esos ojos jamás los confundiría._

_Cada vez estaba mas nerviosa sus manos le comenzaban a sudar,sentía bastante calor con esa ropa, en ese momento el sacerdote la llamó para hacer sus votos de castidad._

_—Hija hoy estamos aquí para que le entregues tu vida a Dios ¿vienes por tu propia voluntad?_

_—Si padre — le respondió bastante nerviosa mirando a su alrededor._

_—Estas segura de dedicarle ¿tú vida a Dios por toda la eternidad?_

_Serena se quedo callada no sabía que responderle estaba bastante nerviosa y sobre todo estaba buscando a una persona entre la multitud._

_Al no recibir ninguna respuesta el padre le volvió a preguntar._

_— __Hija te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿ estas decidida a dedicarle tú vida a Dios por toda la eternidad?_

**_Continuara..._**

**_Nai SD:_** Hola amiga bien y tú? Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad fue increíble que Dari le pidiera ayuda a Haruka pero fue el quien le ayudo jeje y gracias por todo amiga cualquiera cosa me dices. Besos y abrazos.

_**Goshy:**_ Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario,la verdad por fin que uno de ellos dio su brazo a torcer, y Darien se arrepiente de sus errores pero intenta arreglarlos. Besos y abrazos.

**_Conyta bombon:_** Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario y siempre por tu ayuda. Yo entiendo a Mina y hizo bien gritarle así pudo prometer mas cosas, yo también le pondría un altar a Haruka. Besos y abrazos.

**_Princessqueen:_ **Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos y abrazos.

**_Usako-Chiba-t:_**Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario y siempre por tu apoyo. Un poco mas adelante no se en que capítulo lo haré Darien se enterara de lo que le hizo Melisa a Haruka. Besos y abrazos.

**_Mari. 20. Ortiz:_ **Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario jeje la verdad Serena hizo una promesa pero haber que es lo que decide yo por Darien rompería toda las promesas. Besos y abrazos.

**_Sayuri1707:_ **Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario siento el retraso del capítulo. Besos y abrazos.

**_Adileyne:_** Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario, a ver que es lo que decide Serena en el po´rximo capítulo se sabrá. Besos y abrazos.

**_Mayilu:_** Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos y abrazos.

**_Marie Mademoiselle Chiba:_** Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, muy pronto ellos dos llevaran su merecido. Besos y abrazos.

**_Mary vega de Chiba:_** Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario pronto se sabrá lo que pasara. Besos y abrazos.

**_Marsromina:_ **Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, Darien la siguió jejej y ahora que pasará. Besos y abrazos amiga.

**_Usagi de Chiba:_** Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos y abrazos.

**_Vero Canedo:_** Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, en el próximo capítulo sabemos lo que decidirá al final. Besos y abrazos.


	12. Chapter12

**_Capítulo 11 _**

_Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, no sabía lo qué hacer, tenía miedo de tomar una decisión incorrecta y fallarle a Dios pero tampoco quería perder a la persona que ama._

_Los presentes no dejaban de mirarla esperando una respuesta de la joven pero ella aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, la madre superiora esbozó una sonrisa ,ella sabía muy en el fondo de su corazón que Serena no estaba preparada para darle su vida a Dios si aún amaba a otro hombre._

_El padre Souchi volvió a mirarla ,se acerco a ella y puso su mano sobre su hombro derecho y le volvió hacer la misma pregunta._

_—Hija por favor estamos esperando una respuesta ¿quieres dedicarle tu vida a Dios?_

_—yo… yo… no…se —respondió bastante nerviosa, mientras miraba a su alrededor, le dio la espalda al padre y sintiendo todas la miradas sobre ella, casi por instinto se echó a correr._

_Comenzó a correr sin rumbo mientras comenzaba a llover, no sabía lo que le estaba pasando ¿por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa?, ¿por qué no pudo darle una respuesta si ella era lo que deseaba?, y es que deseaba cumplir con su palabra, no quería fallarle a Dios pero a la vez su corazón le decía otra cosa, le decía que ella solo amaba a un hombre y ese hombre era Darien._

_Sin darse cuenta entró en un parque y decidió sentarse en una banca mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y la lluvia la mojaba por completo.  
Cuando salió de la ceremonia no se dio cuenta que un hermoso joven pelinegro había salido detrás de ella buscándola desesperadamente por las calles de Londres. Cuando por fin la encontró, se sentó a su lado y le puso su chaqueta aunque realmente no la abrigaba ya que estaba lloviendo demasiado._

_—¿Por qué Darien?, ¿por qué me haces esto? —le preguntaba casi gritando mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

_—¿Estás bien? —preguntó evidentemente preocupado, mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos azules._

_—No Darien, no estoy bien dime ¿por qué me haces esto?, ¿por que tuviste que volver solo para poner mi mundo patas arriba? —le preguntaba gritando mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

_—Volví porque te amo Serena, porque quiero recuperarte, porque sin ti no soy nada y me di cuenta demasiado tarde._

_—¡Pero yo no te amo! —respondió molesta, mientras se levantaba de la banca._

_—¡Estas mintiendo Serena! —dijo se levantándose también de la banca y se acercó a ella mientras la agarraba por los hombros —¡dime que estas mintiendo maldita sea!_

_—No miento —expresó bastante nerviosa, agachando la cabeza intentando evadir su mirada._

_—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas —la agarró por el mentón para obligarla a levantar su rostro y clavando sus ojos en los de ella._

_Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Serena se tensó, su mirada la ponía bastante nerviosa y es que no podía engañarlo. Ella sabía que lo amaba, pero no quería tener nada más con él, porque no quería volver a sufrir, tenía miedo a que él volviera a tener la misma actitud de antes y la rechazara si volvían a estar juntos._

_—Yo no.. te .. amo —le respondió muy nerviosa mientras volvía a evadir su mirada._

_—¡Estas mintiendo Serena! lo sé porque tú manera de actuar me lo dice, por favor no me mientas dime que me amas._

_—¡No estoy mintiendo Darien! Pero supongamos que fuera verdad ¿qué pasaría?, ¿qué pasaría si te amara?_

_—Si me amaras sería el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra porque te amo Serena, quiero que volvamos, quiero que estemos por siempre juntos._

_—¿Para qué Darien?, ¿para qué quieres que seamos felices? yo no quiero sufrir más ¿sabes? no quiero estar dos días bien y tres mal, quiero ser feliz, que me prestes atención no que me rehúyas como si tuviera la peste —le gritó molesta._

_—Serena —respondió bastante apenado, mientras le acariciaba su mejilla izquierda —no sabes cómo me arrepiento por tratarte mal, pero si vine fue por ti, porque te amo y para que podamos estar juntos; te prometo que siempre estaremos bien y que jamás pasare de ti otra vez._

_—¿Y cómo quieres que te crea Darien? ¡el amor se demuestra con hechos, no con palabras! como te voy a creer si siempre me decías que yo te molestaba e incluso te avergonzabas de mi._

_—Lo siento princesa, sé que fui un tonto y me arrepiento por ello, pero te amo y reconozco que tienes razón, el amor se demuestra con hechos, por lo mismo creo que yo te lo demostré viniendo a buscarte después del accidente que tuve._

_—Pero eso no basta Darien, solo fue una vez ¿cuántas veces yo te pedí atención? ¡dime!... Demasiadas veces y tú siempre pasabas de mí, me tratabas mal y sobre todo le creías a los otros y no ha mi que era tu novia —le volvió a gritar enfadada, mientras le resbalaba una lágrima de sus ojos._

_—Lo siento Serena, por favor perdóname, vuelve conmigo y démonos otra oportunidad, yo te juro que si aceptas desde ahora te tratare como una reina._

_—Yo no quiero que me trates como una reina Darien, solo quiero que me ames y que me lo demuestres día tras día._

_—Eso te lo juro princesa, te trataré bien pero vuelve conmigo por favor, te lo suplico._

_Serena lo pensó unos segundos, ante la atenta mirada de Darien, luego suspiró para infundirse valor._

_—Lo siento Darien pero… no voy a volver contigo. Ya te dije yo no quiero sufrir más._

_—Te amo Serena, por favor no me hagas esto mi amor, vuelve conmigo —le suplicó._

_Ella quería creerle pero como le dijo no bastaban solo las palabras._

_—Si me amas demuéstramelo Darien, empecemos de cero como si jamás nos hubiésemos conocido, dejemos todo atrás y démonos otra oportunidad, pero ahora como amigos. Quiero que me demuestres que no son solo palabras, sino que siempre me amaras en las buenas y en las malas._

_Darien suspiró profundamente, nunca pensó que Serena le pediría empezar de cero y que solo fueran amigos, pero recordó que se había prometido a él mismo que iba a recuperarla incluso si era solo como amigos, él la amaba y se lo iba a demostrar día tras día, pero una duda seguía en su cabeza ¿y si Serena intenta volver a retomar sus votos? Ella no podía pensar en eso, aquello lo estaba perturbando demasiado._

_—Está bien Serena empecemos de cero —le estrechó la mano dándole una linda sonrisa —pero necesito saber una cosa ¿vas a retomar tus votos?_

_—No Darien, no los pienso retomar porque ese no es mi lugar, mi lugar es otro._

_—Gracias por no retomarlos Serena, prometo que te demostraré todos los días que realmente te amo y que no hay otra como tú —le hecho una leve sonrisa mientras sus cuerpos estaban completamente mojados._

_En ese momento él la abrazo fuertemente contra su cuerpo, ambos estaban mojados y sus respiraciones comenzaron agitarse al sentir el roce de sus cuerpos. Darien tenía ganas de besarla lo estaba deseando enormemente pero no podía hacer nada precipitado, juró que le demostraría que la amaba y esta vez no iba estropearlo._

_—Creo que será mejor que te lleve para el internado —le sugirió Darien mientras la seguía abrazando_

_Serena lo miró por unos segundos ,y pensó que así no podrían ir en el auto ya que sus ropas estaban completamente mojadas por la intensa lluvia._

_—Creo que será mejor que vayamos caminando, ya que nosotros estamos completamente mojados y el parque esta a dos cuadras del internado._

Darien asintió con una ligera sonrisa pasándole su brazo alrededor de su cuello mientras ella se apoyaba en él y le pasaba su brazo alrededor de su espalda. Se fueron caminando hasta el internado entre la intensa lluvia, cuando estaban llegando él se detuvo y decidió llevarla para su hotel, necesitaba hablar con ella a solas y cambiarse de ropa, pero también quería demostrarle que realmente quería ser su amigo y no iba intentar nada con ella, la iba a conquistar como se lo había prometido a él mismo y sobre todo a ella, comenzarían de cero como si nunca se hubieran conocido.

.

.

.

Estuvieron caminando por unos minutos hasta que llegaron al hotel, en el momento que entraron todo el mundo los veía raro y no dejaban de murmurar pero ninguno de ellos dos escuchaban lo que decían, se acercaron al conserje para pedirle la tarjeta de su habitación, en el momento que él los vio no dejaba de mirarlos de arriba abajo intentando contener la risa.

_—Acá tiene la tarjeta de su habitación señor Chiba¿ y qué les pasó?_

Darien no entendía por que el conserje los miraba así y sobre todo por que no sacaba la vista de Serena, hasta que miró para ella y se dio cuenta que aún estaba con el hábito ,por lo cual volvió a mirar para el conserje y le respondió bastante divertido.

_—No nos paso nada, solo que venimos de una fiesta de disfraces y nos cogió la lluvia._

_Después de coger la tarjeta de la habitación ambos se fueron caminando hasta el ascensor mientras la gente no sacaba la mirada sobre ellos dos, cuando entraron en el ascensor Serena estaba bastante nerviosa y sobre todo avergonzaba por la manera que la veía todo el mundo, se sentía observada y estaba deseando llegar a la habitación y pedirle a Darien que le comprara algo de ropa para poder cambiarse y sacarse el hábito._

_ Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ambos salieron avergonzados mientras escuchaban algunas risas, Darien pasó la tarjeta por la ranura de la puerta para abrirla, cuando se abrió dejo antes pasar a Serena y luego pasó él cerrando la puerta._

_—Te voy a traer una toalla para que te seques y una camisa de las mías para que te cambies el hábito mientras no te consigo ropa de mujer._

_Serena asintió mientras esperaba a Darien en la entrada del salón._

_Cuando entró en su recamara abrió su armario y cogió una muda para él y una camisa para Serena, la miró detalladamente y pensó que realmente se vería hermosa con esa camisa puesta, esa imagen lo perturbo tanto que su amigo empezó a ponerse contento,pero rápidamente eliminó esa imagen de su mente para que Serena no se diera cuenta de su creciente erección, decidió entrar al lavado y coger dos toallas una para él y otra para Serena._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_ Después de entregarle la ropa a Serena ella se fue a duchar, cuando entró en el lavado se saco su hábito completamente mojado mientras habría las canillas y se introducía en la ducha, no dejaba de pensar en lo bien que se sentía abrazada a Darien ,se sentía protegida pero no quería volver con él por mucho que lo amara, ella no confiaba tenía miedo y ese miedo no la dejaba confiar en el amor que sentía él hacía ella._

_Cuando terminó de ducharse cerró las canillas y salió de la ducha mientras se comenzaba a secar y se miraba su figura al espejo, no entendía por que Darien nunca la había tocado ,por que nunca la había hecho suya durante los cuatro años que estuvieron juntos,muchas veces pensaba que él no la deseaba, y lo que mas le dolía era que ahora decía que la amaba ¿pero si era mentira? ¿Y solo quería jugar con ella? Ella no podía confiar en él después de todo lo que pasó, ya que en el fondo de su corazón aún se sentía culpable de lo que pasó con Andrew aunque fuera todo un plan para separarlos._

_Se colocó la camisa que le dio Darien y se peinó su larga melena, cuando terminó salió del lavado y se fue al salón avisarle a Darien que ya estaba libre._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Después de que Serena le avisara que ya había terminado de alistarse, se fue para el baño mientras cogía su ropa que la tenía sobre el sofá y entraba en el ,una vez dentro comenzó a sacarse su ropa mojada mientras habría las manillas de la ducha para introducirse en ella._

_Cuando se introdujo en la ducha, comenzó a frotarse la esponja por todo su cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sintió cuando tuvo a Serena entre sus brazos y la había abrazado entre la lluvia, en esos instantes había deseado besarla pero tuvo que hacer de su autocontrol para no hacerlo, él le había prometido comenzar de cero y no quería fallarle pero lo que mas le dolía era que ella no confiaba en él._

También lo que mas le dolía era no le demostrar su amor cuando lo necesitaba siempre pasaba de ella por culpa de sus amigos, nunca la tocó, nunca la hizo suya, aunque en el fondo de su corazón lo deseaba ,pero tenía miedo de que ella jugara con él como siempre le decían Melissa y Alan que tuviera cuidado ya que ella se acostaba con otros hombres y podría salir embarazada y pasar a ese niño por su hijo, por eso muchas veces le costaba demostrar su amor tenía miedo a que ella le hiciese daño y solo jugase con él. Pero ahora sabía que eso no era así, que tonto había sido.

_En el momento que terminó de ducharse cerró las manillas y salió de la tina, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le iba decir a Serena ,tenían demasiadas cosas de que hablar y lo primero sería preguntarle lo que iba hacer ¿volvería para el internado? Él necesitaba saberlo ya tenía claro que ella no retomaría los votos y eso lo había puesto enormemente feliz ,pero ahora lo importante es que iban hacer ellos de su vida._

_Después de estar dándole vueltas a su cabeza comenzó a vestirse , puso unos vaqueros negros con una camisa azul oscuro, se miró al espejo y se peinó un poco su cabellera, cuando terminó salió del baño para ir hablar con Serena pensando en las palabras que le diría._

_._

_._

_._

Al salir del baño decidió ir a buscarla, la encontró sentada en el sofá mientras ella veía un poco la televisión, quedo por unos minutos observándola ,se veía realmente hermosa con su camisa, esa imagen lo estaba perturbando demasiado ya que se veía parte de su cuerpo, por lo cual decidió interrumpirla haciendo que ella se sobresaltara y se levantara de golpe del sofá mirando a sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro.

_—Lo siento si te asusté —dijo apenado._

_—No, te preocupes no me había dado cuenta que habías terminado. _

_—Creo que tenemos que hablar Serena — se acercó a ella y la agarró por sus manos — quiero que me digas qué vamos hacer ahora ¿ qué vas hacer de tú vida?¿ en donde vas a vivir?_

_Serena se quedó pensando por unos minutos de lo que haría de su vida, ella no quería volver para el internado se sentía que había traicionado a Dios escapando de esa manera de la ceremonia ,pero que podía hacer ella si su corazón le decía otra cosa._

_—Serena ¿estás bien? — preguntó preocupado al no recibir ninguna respuesta._

_—sí, solo que me había quedado pensando en lo que haré de mi vida ,hoy hablaré con mis primos para ir a vivir con ellos ,ya que iré a recoger las cosas al internado, no quiero vivir más allí ese no es mi sitio._

_—Me parece bien pero no quiero que vayas sola yo te acompañaré, pero quiero que me digas una cosa lo necesito saber ¡por qué si no me volveré loco !¿piensas estar con otros hombres ahora que no hiciste tus votos?_

_Serena se había quedado bastante sorprendida por las palabras de Darien ¿deseaba ella salir con otros hombres si solo amaba a uno? No sabía que responderle ya que ella solo amaba a una persona y esa persona era él. Lo miró por unos segundos y decidió responderle a su pregunta pensando bien en la respuesta que le daría._

_—No lo se Darien —agacho la cabeza apenada para no mirarlo a los ojos —no sé lo que haré de mi vida no sé si estaré con otros hombres simplemente no lo sé._

Esas palabras para Darien fueron como mil puñaladas en su corazón, se acercó a Serena y le levantó el mentón haciendo que ella lo mirase a sus hermosos ojos, poco a poco se fue acercando a la rubia, por instinto ella cerró sus ojos esperando un beso de Darien pero se desilucionó cuando inesperadamente para ella, él se lo dio en la frente.

_—_Pero... Yo pensé que...

_—_No creíste que iba a besarte ¿o si?recuerda tu me dijiste que seríamos amigos y yo cumplo con mi palabra

_—Claro que no pensé que me fueras a besar solo que… parecía que querías besarme_

_—Te equivocas princesa jamás haría algo que tú no desearas ¿o acaso deseabas besarme?_

_—¡Claro que no!—respondió avergonzada alzando la voz._

_Ambos no podían dejar de mirarse pero ninguno de los dos hablaba ,Serena estaba avergonzada por lo que pasó, pensó que Darien la iba a besar pero no lo hizo haciéndole ver que cumpliría con su palabra y no se propasaría con ella._

_._

_._

_._

_Darien no dejaba de mirarla pensó que Serena aún lo amaba no iba a negar que había deseado besarla pero no lo hizo iba a conquistarla y esta vez le demostraría por siempre su amor. No dejaba de mirarla hasta que pensó que así vestida no podría salir a la calle por lo que pensó que le iría a comprar algo de ropa._

_—Creo que te iré a comprar algo de ropa así no puedes salir a la calle._

_Serena asintió con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el sofá y encendía la televisión esperando por Darien._

_Ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que Darien había ido a comprarle algo de ropa a Serena a la tienda del hotel, cuando terminó se fue para su habitación abrió la puerta y se le entrego a Serena apagando la televisión mientras se sentaba en el sofá y esperaba por ella._

_._

_._

_._

_Le agradeció a Darien por la ropa y se fue a la recamara a cambiarse, cuando entró en la recamara puso las bolsas sobre la cama mientras comenzaba a sacar la ropa que le había comprado Darien._

_Se colocó unos hermosos leggins de leopardo con un top blanco y unas sandalias negras, se miró en el espejo y se peino un poco su cabello dejándolo suelto con una diadema en forma de corazón._

_Cuando terminó de alistarse salió de la habitación y fue avisarle a Darien que ya estaba lista, él le echo una hermosa sonrisa mientras se levantaba del sofá y ambos salían de la habitación del hotel._

_._

_._

_._

_Ya habían salido del hotel comenzando a caminar hasta el internado, Serena no dejaba de pensar que pasaría ahora cuando hablara con la madre superiora la regañaría por escaparse así de la ceremonia y no volver a darle una respuesta, Darien la notó bastante preocupaba por lo cual la abrazo contra si diciéndole que todo estaría bien que él estaría con ella en todo el momento y cada vez que ella no necesitase._

_No sabían el tiempo que llevaban caminado pero ya estaban en las puertas del internado, Serena respiró profundamente y le pidió a Darien que la dejase sola esto era algo privado y necesitaba hablarlo con la madre superiora a solas, él le echo una sonrisa y le dije que iría por el auto y la esperaría afuera para ir luego al apartamento de sus primos._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando vio alejarse a Darien respiró profundamente abrió las puertas del internado mientras comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos, cada vez estaba mas nerviosa como le iba a decir a la madre superiora que no quiere vivir mas allí, como iba a pedirle perdón por escaparse de esa manera y lo peor es como la miré ella por saber que había traicionado a Dios._

_Tocó la puerta del despacho de la madre superiora suplicándole a Dios que ella no estuviera molesta cuando escuchó __**«**__pasen_** _»_**_entró evidentemente nerviosa cerrando la puerta tras de si._

_—Madre superiora… yo siento.. por escaparme así por favor perdóname —le suplicaba bastante arrepentida mientras se acercaba a ella._

_La madre superiora se levantó de su asiento y se puso de pie al lado de Serena._

_—Hija no tengo nada que perdonarte hiciste lo que debiste de hacer yo ya sabía que no serias capaz de entregar tus votos._

_—¿cómo qué lo sabías? —preguntó sorprendida._

_—Hija por que tú mirada lo decía todo y sobre todo cuando tenías a ese joven delante de ti mi pequeña tus ojos se llenaban de amor tú lo amas hija y por eso no fuiste capaz de entregar tus votos._

_—Yo.. no sé si lo amo la verdad si lo amo pero no puedo amarlo tengo miedo a que me haga daño a darle otra oportunidad no quiero volver a sufrir y qué él me trate mal como lo hacía cuando éramos novios._

_—Hija abre tu corazón, ¡por Dios ese hombre te ama con todo su alma! y no me hizo falta cruzar una palabra con él para saberlo por que ya lo demostró viniéndote a buscar después de estar hospitalizado un mes en el hospital, un hombre que realmente no estuviera enamorado no haría eso._

_Serena se quedo por unos minutos pensando ,la madre superiora tenía razón un hombre que no estuviera enamorado nunca buscaría a su amada pero ella quería mas de él, necesitaba que él se lo demostrara con hechos y no con palabras._

_—Yo.. no se.. si él me ama puede ser pero no confió en él. _

_—Serena créele por que ese hombre te ama y yo que soy una mujer mayor lo se pequeña lucha por él sois jóvenes vive la vida y no te encierres en un convento como tenías pensado hacer._

_—No se lo que haré me gustaría luchar por él pero por ahora no estoy preparada._

_—Como tu quieres pequeña pero piensa en mis palabras ese hombre te ama con toda su alma, me puedes decir que piensas hacer ahora que no tomaras tus votos._

_—Me gustaría irme del internado este no es mi sitio quiero hacer una vida normal se que a lo mejor le parece mal pero yo…_

_La madre superiora la interrumpió._

_—Hija no me parece mal me alegro de que tomaras esa decisión, como te dije eres muy joven y lucha por ese hombre no seas tonta y no lo pierdas._

_—¿De verdad qué no estas enfadada?_

_—Claro que no hija ¿cuándo te quieres ir?_

_—Hoy mismo._

_—Esta bien ve hacer tus maletas y hoy mismo te vas espero que seas feliz y hagas caso de mis palabras._

_Serena le hecho una sonrisa mientras salía del despacho de la madre superiora y se iba a su habitación a preparar las maletas, cuando entró en su habitación comenzó a empacar la ropa y guardar sus fotos y todas sus pertenencias ,miró la habitación completamente vacía de sus cosas y hecho una ligera sonrisa pensando en las noches que había pasado en esa habitación, cuantas veces había llorado en esa cama por el amor de su vida, cuantas veces se había echado la culpa de todo fueron tantas veces que ya ni ella misma se acuerda las veces que había sufrido en esa habitación._

_Cuando terminó cerró la puerta de la habitación y se fue dejando todo eso atrás para comenzar una nueva vida._

_Ya había salido del internado cuando vio a Darien bajar de su auto para ayudarla con las maletas, las metieron en el maletero, cuando ya estaba todo guardado se subieron al auto y se fueron rumbo al departamento de Haruka y Mina._

_._

_._

_._

_El camino había durado mas o menos quince minutos ,Serena no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la madre superiora acaso Darien la amaría de verdad pero si la amaba por que no la beso en el hotel esa era su gran duda. Con lo despistada que estaba no se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado al edificio en donde viven sus primos._

Bajaron del auto y los dos ingresaron al edificio, una vez dentro saludaron al portero y subieron en el ascensor hasta la séptima planta, en el momento que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ambos jóvenes salieron para ir al departamento de Mina y Haruka.  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento, tocaron al timbre esperando a darles una gran sorpresa pero cuando abrieron la puerta fue ella quien había quedado sin palabras.

—¿Pero qué pasó aquí!? —preguntó bastante sorprendida mirando a su alrededor.

—Menudo recibimiento prima lo mas normal es que dijeras !buenas noches!,o ¿que tal estás, cuánto tiempo? —se quejó Haruka.

—Lo siento Haruka pero ¿me pueden explicar que es lo que están haciendo? ¿por qué esta todo en cajas?

—Eso te lo puedo explicar yo prima —respondió Mina interrumpiendo a su hermano —pero antes me puedes explicar ¿qué haces acá con Darien? porque que yo sepa después de hacer los votos no puedes estar con ningún hombre, o no me digas que te arrepentiste y no los hiciste.

_—Es que no los hice Mina ,al final no fui capaz de darle mi vida a Dios._

—!Cuánto me alegro prima! yo ya sabía que ese no era tu lugar —respondió bastante feliz mientras la abrazaba —¿acaso Darien y tú estáis juntos?

—No solo somos amigos, pero me pueden volver a explicar ¿por qué han empaquetado todo?

—Lo que pasa es que volvemos para Japón ya que mi hermano y yo nos queremos vengar de Melisa y como pensamos que ibas hacer tus votos vendimos el departamento .

_—¡Qué! —gritó desesperada pero como es que vendieron el departamento_

_—Lo siento prima —la tranquilizó Haruka —lo que dice Mina es cierto lo vendimos para volver a Japón para poder vengarnos de esa mujer._

Darien se había quedado sin palabras ¿que sería lo que estaba pasando? ¿por qué se querían vengar de Melisa? necesitaba saberlo por lo cual decidió interrumpir la conversación que mantenía Serena con sus primos.

—Lo siento por interrumpir pero me pueden explicar ¿por qué se quieren vengar de Melisa?

—Porque es una maldita asesina —respondió Mina un poco molesta.

—¿cómo qué es una asesina? ¿de que hablan?, ¡maldita sea no se queden callados!

_—Esa mujer mato a mi hijo Darien es una asesina y yo sospecho que ella tuvo que ver con tú accidente._

Darien no sabía que decir, nunca imaginó que Melisa sería capaz de matar a su propio hijo, aunque él no podía negar que en un momento sospechó que ella tuvo algo que ver con su accidente.

—Y me podrían explicar ¿por qué no está en la cárcel si es una asesina?.

—Porque no la denuncié Darien, la amaba tanto que no fui capaz de denunciarla. Luego yo caí en una depresión por su culpa, me metí en las drogas y en el alcohol para olvidarme de ella y el daño que me había hecho matando a nuestro hijo.

Darien aún seguía sin creer lo que estaba escuchando y lo peor con todas las cosas que le acaba de decir Haruka se daba cuenta que esa mujer estaba loca y él siempre pensó que era su mejor amiga, la mejor mujer, que era amable y honesta, y ahora se daba cuenta que estaba muy equivocado, esa mujer era un verdadero demonio, una maldita asesina y tendría que pagar por lo que hizo.

Serena ya estaba cansada sobre la conversación que mantenían Haruka y Darien, no podía negar que a ella la odiaba por todo lo que hizo, pero en estos momentos lo que más le importaba era dónde iba a vivir, porque ella no quería regresar a Tokio y lo peor no tenía un trabajo para por lo menos poder alquilar una habitación de hotel.

—¡Ya me harté! —gritó Serena bastante molesta —me pueden explicar ahora ¿dónde voy a vivir yo o acaso solo piensan en ustedes y en la venganza?... yo no quiero volver a Tokio, díganme ¿qué voy hacer yo ahora? ya no vivo en el internado y no quiero volver allí, no tengo un lugar en donde vivir ni un techo en donde comer ¡me podéis explicar qué voy hacer! Porque yo no lo sé.

Todos se habían quedado sin palabras por los gritos de Serena, Darien esbozó una sonrisa y sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo a Serena

—Porque no te vienes a vivir conmigo, no pasará nada entre nosotros, no me aprovecharia de ti eso te lo juro, solo compartiremos la habitación del hotel como dos buenos amigos.

Serena se había quedado sin palabras, Darien le había pedido que fuera a vivir con él, ¿pero lo haría solo por pena? ¿o por qué al tenerla tan cerca podría conquistarla?, pensó por unos segundos su respuesta y lo miró fijamente a sus ojos, mientras dos miradas estaban clavadas en ellos dos

_Continuara…_

_Hola mis queridos lectores siento mucho por el retraso pero estoy con exámenes, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus hermosos comentarios._

_Antes que nada quiero decirles que cambie mi nombre de fanficion como lo tengo en el facebook._

_Si desean me pueden agregar a mi facebook es:naiara moon._

_¿Qué le responderá Serena aceptara irse a vivir con él?_

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_Si tienen dudas me pueden preguntar._

_Acepto críticas._

_También acepto sugerencias._

_Agradecerle a mis amigas siempre por su apoyo y por su ayuda y también a Conyta bombon por siempre estar ahí, gracias amiga._

_Quiero agradecerles los reviews a:_

_Vero canedo: Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario en este ya sabemos la desición que tomo jej. Besos y abrazos._

_Princeesqueen: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario al final no aceptó . Besos y abrazos._

_Mary vega de chiba: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario,la verdad parecía una boda eje. Besos y abrazos._

_Adileyne: Hola amiga,gracias por tu comentario , la verdad creo que le hacía falta un buen sicólogo jeje. Besos y abrazos._

_Nai SD: Hola amiguita linda qué tal? Gracias por tu comentario ,no te preocupes me gusto tú locura jeje estuvo bien la tienes que hacer en un fic. Besos y abrazos amiga cuídate._

_Usako-Chiba-T: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario al final no aceptó y escapo de la ceremonia. Besos y abrazos._

_Mari .20. Ortiz: Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, si Serena no quiere a Darien que no lo deje a todas jeje. Besos y abrazos._

_Conyta Bombon: Hola amiguita linda y que te decir que muchas gracias por tu comentario y por siempre estar ahí y apoyarme. La verdad que Andrew no se que pensó claro que lo iba decir fui yo quien lo provoque, y a ver si Andrew y Lita arreglan pronto las diferencias. Besos y abrazos hablamos por face._

_Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, al final dijo que no,pero que pasara ahora aceptara irse a vivir con él. Besos y abrazos_

_Usagi de Chiba: Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos y abrazos._

_Serena 2012:Hola muchas gracias por tú comentario. Besos y abrazos que tengas buen día._

FreshGirl: Hola mugas gracias por tu comentario y por tu sugerencia intentaré corregirlo. Besos y abrazos.

Goshy: Hola muchas gracias por tú comentario, al final no aceptó no se le puede dedicar el corazón a dos amos, Serena solo ama a Darien. Besos y abrazos.

marsromina : Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario, al final no acepto pues tienes razón no se le puede dedicar tú vida a dos amos y ella ama a Darien. Besos y abrazos que tengas buen día.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capítulo 12_**

_No podía dejar de mirar para sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro estaba pensando si estaba haciendo lo correcto no quería equivocarse y volver a sufrir ella lo amaba pero el miedo la comía por dentro ¿qué pasaría si él volviera a jugar con ella?, giro su rostro y miró a sus primos estaba nerviosa y seguía pensando que hacer de su vida. Ambos le echaron una hermosa sonrisa para darle fuerzas y sin siquiera hablar le dijeron que aceptara esa decisión, les esbozo una hermosa sonrisa y volvió a mirar a Darién._

_Él no podía dejar de mirarla estaba suplicando que ella aceptara ir a vivir con él , necesitaba demostrarle que la amaba aunque se lo había demostrado viniendo a buscarla después del accidente que tuvo, pero eso no llegaba ella quería mas quería que se lo demostrara siempre._

_Su mirada la estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa , sabía que él estaba esperando una respuesta suya pero tenía esa duda en su mente, sin pensarlo mas veces, le dijo lo que tenía pensado hace unos momentos._

—Acepto ir a vivir contigo Darien pero con la única condición de que no intentes nada conmigo recuerda que solo somos amigos.

La miró a su hermoso rostro y le echo una linda sonrisa esa noticia lo había puesto inmensamente feliz, sabía bien que ella solo le había pedido ser solo amigos pero algo dentro de su corazón le decía que ella aún lo amaba por lo cual la iba a conquistar como se había prometido a él mismo, _ahora que la tendría más cerca no cometería los mismos errores del pasado e iba a ser más fácil poder conquistarla._

—No te preocupes Serena eso me lo dejaste muy claro no intentaré nada contigo simplemente viviremos como dos buenos amigos y nada mas —esas palabras le habían dolido no iba a decirle que le mintió pero la que mas sufrió con esas palabras fue Serena.

Esas palabras realmente le habían dolido en el alma pero fue ella la que le pidió comenzar de cero, en su mente rondaran miles de preguntas pero sobre todo una que la tenía realmente preocupada.

—¿Piensas traer mujeres al hotel? —preguntó un poco angustiada, tenía miedo de esa respuesta.

—No —le respondió dulcemente.

Esas palabras le habían devuelto el alma al cuerpo, no iba a negar que lo amaba que le dolería verlo con otra mujer que no fuera ella pero Serena no quería volver con él no quería sufrir mas y volver llorar por su amor.

_Haruka y Mina no dejaban de mirarlos estaban felices por ellos dos sabían que su prima estaría en buenas manos , los dos sabían cuanto amada Darien a Serena se lo había demostrado el día que vino a su apartamento buscándola lo único que pedían era que su prima no volviera a sufrir por su culpa._

Estuvieron durante una hora hablando y terminando de ayudarle a empacar los objetos personales en una caja, Haruka amenazo a Darien diciéndole que cuidara bien de su prima que no quería volver a verla llorar y menos por él, sabía que no estaban juntos pero algo le decía que su prima aún lo amaba esos ojos y esa mirada lo demostraban, así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que volvieran a estarlo.

Cuando terminaron de ayudar a empaquetar las cosas, se despidieron en la puerta dela entrada de Haruka y Mina prometiéndose ver pronto y suplicándoles que se cuidaran de Melissa.

Después de despedirse de ellos dos, se fueron caminando juntos hacía el ascensor, en el momento en el que entraron ninguno de los dos hablaba, Serena no podía dejar de mirarlo estaba nerviosa pero sobre todo su corazón latía como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía saber que iba a vivir con Darien la ponía mas nerviosa aún ,no sabía se iba poder controlarse a tenerlo tan cerca y entregarse a él.

Por el contrario Darien estaba feliz no dejaba de mirarla y agradeciéndole a Dios por la segunda oportunidad que le estaba dando de nuevo, volvía a tenerla a su lado aunque no fuera como novios,Serena volvía a estar a su lado.

La volvió a mirar por última vez antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran, salieron del edificio en silencio sin poder apartar la mirada uno del otro, en el momento que salieron del edificio Darien le colocó su chaqueta sobre sus hombros ya que comenzaba a refrescar ella le dio las gracias y se fueron caminando hacía el auto.

Una vez que llegaron él le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero le tendió la mano y ella le sonrió, aceptó su mano y subió al auto. Después de ayudarla a subir el entró en el auto y se fueron directos hacía el hotel.

.

.

.

En el momento que llegaron al hotel estacionaron el auto en una de las plazas libres que había para los clientes, después de bajar del automóvil Darien sacó el equipaje de Serena del maletero e ingresaron al hotel.

Serena no podía dejar de mirarlo mientras iban caminando se veía hermoso a pesar las heridas que aún conservaba del accidente que había tenido hace unos meses atrás y de que cojeaba levemente. En su mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo caballeroso que estaba hoy Darien con ella ¿pero sería así siempre? Esa era la gran duda que ella tenía. Con esa duda siguió su camino hasta que entraron en su habitación, pero algo la detuvo cuando vio a Darien dejando el equipaje en el suelo y comenzando a dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué te pasa? Por que andas de un lado a otro —preguntó dudosa.

Darien se detuvo y la miró no había pensado en donde iban a dormir hasta el momento que llegaron a su habitación.

—Acá no nos podemos quedar esta habitación solo tiene una recamara y no hay lugar para los dos.

—No te preocupes Darien —le echó una linda sonrisa —yo dormiré en el sofá.

—¡Eso nunca Serena! —alzó la voz — yo dormiré en el sofá y tú dormirás en mi recamara.

—Claro que no Darien, esta habitación es tuya tu la pagaste y no acepto dormir en tu cama.

Darien respiró profundamente no quería decir ninguna tontería que pudiera estropear todo.

—Serena por favor solo será una noche mañana miraremos un apartamento para rentar pero hoy te quedas tú en mi cama y yo en el sofá.

—Sigo estando en contra Darien por que no dormimos juntos ,la cama es bastante grande.

—Lo siento Serena pero no acepto yo me quedaré en el sofá.

—Pero Darien…

—Lo siento Serena —la interrumpió — pero he dicho que ¡no! así que no intentes convencerme como te lo he dicho antes yo dormiré en el sofá .

—¿Pero por qué Darien? Te juro que mi promesa no la incumpliré pero por favor no me hagas sentirme mal como me siento ahora.

—Lo siento Serena —le dio un beso en la frente — ya te lo he dicho antes yo dormiré en el sofá, y mas dime tú desde cuando los amigos duermen juntos —le preguntó pícaramente.

—Desde que hay una sola cama en esta habitación, pero mi amigo es tan terco que no me deja dormir en el sofá y mas que yo sepa tú no cabes en el ya que mides uno noventa y te queda bastante pequeño —se quejó cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

—Por favor Serena — se acercó a ella y posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y con delicadeza la giró hacia sí — no te enfades te prometo que solo será esta noche mañana miraremos un apartamento para rentar y cada uno tendrá su recamara te lo prometo —le echo una tierna sonrisa acariciándole su rostro y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Serena se sonrojo con ese gesto de parte de él jamás pensó que la volvería acariciar así como hacía años que no hacía.

—Está bien solo por esta noche —respondió nerviosa por su cercanía —pero mañana miraremos el apartamento y yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

—No te preocupes por eso Serena ,ve dormir ya que es bastante tarde y mañana tenemos que madrugar y yo estoy cansado —volvió a besar su mejilla con ternura para desearle buenas noches.

Después de ese beso en la mejilla se separó de ella para coger una almohada y una manta para ir dormir al sofá, se volvió a despedir de ella y cerró la puerta para dejar que ella se cambiara de ropa y durmiera tranquila.

Cuando llegó al sofá colocó la almohada en el poza brazos y estiró la manta sobre el sofá metiéndose en el ,después de unos minutos el sueño lo venció.

.

.

.

En el momento que Darien se fue llevó sus manos a su pecho pensando en ese beso en la mejilla cerca de sus labios ,suspiró a pensar que él la besaría como hacia años que no hacia, extrañaba sus besos y su calor cuando alguna vez la había abrazado aún que fueran pocas veces.

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza terminó de colocarse su pijama y se metió dentro de la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en Darien y en todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella ¿estaría cambiando? O solo lo haría para jugar con ella y crearle falsas ilusiones, pero en su corazón suplicaba que sus pensamientos no fueran verdad y que él realmente la amara como ella lo ama a él.

Estuvo dando vueltas por varios minutos en la cama , no era capaz de dormir en su cabeza solo estaba Darien y su familia ¿qué pasaría ahora que Haruka regresó a Japón? Con ese miedo en su cuerpo terminó quedando dormida y suplicándole a Dios que a su primo no le pasase nada malo.

.

.

.

Era la una de la madrugada y una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados no estaba pasando una buena noche en sus sueños lo estaba pasando mal, miles de pesadillas estaban pasando por su mente y ella comenzaba a llorar sin ser escuchada suplicando que no le hiciesen daño, se levantó de su cama exaltada y entre lágrimas, salió con sus pies descalzos corriendo hacia el salón a buscar a la única persona que le hacía falta en esos momentos.

—¡Darien! —entró llorando al salón asustando al pelinegro.

Al escucharla gritar se levantó exaltado del sofá, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue cuando encendió la lámpara que tenía a su lado y la vio , en su rostro corrían lágrimas sin parar y su cuerpo estaba temblando como si algo malo le hubiese ocurrido, se levantó del sofá asustado y la abrazó contra si intentando tranquilizarla.

—Serena por Dios ¿qué te pasó? tranquilízate —la agarró por su rostro mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con su dedo.

—Fue horrible Darien horrible —lloraba desconsolada entre sus brazos.

—Serena me estas asustando por favor ¿dime qué te pasó? —preguntó angustiado sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Soñé…soñé… que Melissa mataba a mi primo como hizo con su hijo.

Al escuchar eso Darien la abrazo mas contra si intentando calmarla le dolía verla en este estado estaba destrozada y esto le dolía en el alma.

—Tranquila princesa no quiero verte así por favor tranquila, a Haruka no le pasara nada él es muy fuerte y sabe protegerse de esa mujer — la calmo acariciándola la espalda con su mano.

—¡No me pidas que me tranquilice ! mira lo que te paso a ti por culpa de esa bruja que pasaría si llegara a matarte ¡dímelo maldita sea! —gritaba desconsolada — explícamelo por que quiero escucharlo ¡dime que pasaría conmigo! quiero saberlo ¿que pasaría? dímelo por favor.

—Tranquila por favor no llores mas vamos dormir ¿si? Y veras que mañana todo estará bien.

—No quiero ir dormir quiero ¡que me respondas!

—Cuando estés tranquila , ahora no estas bien vamos te llevo hasta la habitación — le respondió preocupado.

—No me dejes sola por favor —lloraba sin cesar —no quiero dormir sola quédate conmigo por favor —le suplicó agarrándolo por la muñeca.

Darien la miró y se le partió el alma no quería dejarla sola ella lo necesitaba en estos momentos ,sus palabras le habían dolido eso solo significaba una cosa, la abrazó mas contra sí y entraron en la habitación, la acostó en la cama y él se acostó a su lado tapándola con las mantas mientras la abrazaba e intentaba tranquilizarla, cuando la calmó y consiguió que durmiera le dio un beso en sus labios y se separó de ella dándole la espalda y se echó a dormir.

.

.

.

Después de ese suceso la noche había sido tranquila, se buscaban por la noche y dormían abrazados sin separarse uno del otro sin darse cuenta, en un momento de la noche el joven le dio la espalda y ella se abrazó contra su espalda pasando su brazo por encima de él ,cuando estaba amaneciendo Darien sintió un calor sobre su espalda y un brazo por encima de él, abrió los ojos poco a poco para ver a su amada abrazada a él como nunca lo estuvieron, jamás había dormido con ella cuando eran pareja y ahora se arrepentía por que tenía miedo a que alguien se la robase y no poder compartir esto de nuevo con su amada, hoy se sentía completo pero no de todo, le faltaba ella, su amada la mujer a la que realmente amaba y que había perdido por una tontería.

La horas ya habían pasado y él no fue capaz de dormir mas ,quería gravar este momento en su mente por si no volvía a suceder, se levantó de la cama y se fue a dar una ducha antes de que despertarse Serena para ir mirar los apartamentos, buscó ropa en su armario y la dejo sobre la cama entrando al baño para darse una ducha y pensar en como volvería a conquistar a Serena.

.

.

.

Comenzó abrir sus ojos para ver que estaba sola en la cama, pensó en donde estaría Darien si volvería para el sofá o ya se despertaría ,ella se acordaba que durmió la noche con él y la pesadilla que tuvo le suplicaba a Dios que a su primo no le pasase nada malo, cogió el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche y miró que hora era, aún eran las once de la mañana y a esa hora regresaban sus primos para Japón.

Se levantó de su cama y volvió abrir la maleta para buscar que vestirse ya que no había guardado su ropa en el armario, sacó unos vaqueros de color negro ajustados a su cuerpo y un jersey blanco en forma de pico, se vistió y se sentó en el borde de la cama para colocarse unas botas negras con un poco de tacón, cuando estaba subiendo la cremallera de las botas vio a Darien saliendo de la ducha solo con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo.

—¡Darien no puedes vestirte! —alzó la voz sonrojada tapando su rostro con sus manos.

—Lo siento Serena pensé que estarías durmiendo y deje mi ropa en la habitación —se disculpó fingiendo estar apenado pero la cara que había puesto ella lo había puesto inmensamente feliz.

—No te preocupes no me tienes que pedir perdón me voy te espero fuera — terminó de subir la cremallera dela bota y salió de la habitación toda sonrojada por la vista que tenía ante sus ojos.

.

.

.

Esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio a su princesa salir toda sonrojada de la habitación aunque ahora ya no era su princesa pero para él lo era e iba hacer todo lo que fuera por ella, aunque tuviera que dar su vida por ella lo haría con tal de saber que Serena sería feliz.

Terminó de vestirse puso unos vaqueros azules con una camisa blanca y unos zapatos de hombre, cuando terminó de prepararse salió de la habitación para encontrarse con una Serena aún sonrojada.

—Nos vamos ¿tienes hambre ?

—Si, vamos primero desayunar al restaurante del hotel y después vamos a mirar el apartamento —le preguntó.

—Me parece bien, vamos — cogió su abrigo y él de Serena y se fueron del hotel.

.

.

.

Como lo habían prometido primero fueron a desayunar al restaurante del hotel , en el momento en el que entraron fueron a coger su desayuno ,ella cogió unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa y un vaso de leche, por el contrario él había elegido unos pancakes con un café con leche. Cuando terminaron de coger su desayuno se fueron asentar a una de las mesas que había libres.

Los minutos habían pasado y ambos estaban a gusto como jamás pensaron que estarían, no dejaban de hablar y sobre todo estaban sabiendo cosas del uno del otro que no sabían en los cuatro años que estuvieron juntos.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron directos para el auto, en el momento que llegaron al automóvil se subieron a el y se fueron buscar un apartamento para rentar.

Estuvieron por horas buscando un apartamento que fuese de su gusto, hasta que encontraron uno en el centro de Londres que contaba con dos habitaciones dos cuatros de baño y una terraza con unas hermosas vistas ,el precio estaba bastante bien solo tendrían que pagar trescientos cincuenta libras al mes.

En el momento que terminaron de firmar el contrato de alquiler ,le estrecharon la mano al propietario y se fueron al hotel a buscar sus pertenecías, ya que a partir de hoy ya ponían vivir en el nuevo apartamento.

.

.

.

Acababan de llegar al hotel salieron del auto y fueron caminando uno detrás del otro hasta su habitación, en el momento en el que entraron Darien sacó su maleta y la colocó sobre su cama comenzando a meter su ropa y sus objetos personales ,mientras Serena solo guardaba su cepillo de dientes y el pijama que había usado por la noche , ya que ella nunca había deshecho las maletas.

Los minutos ya habían pasado y ambos jóvenes ya habían terminando de preparar sus objetos personales, se encontraban mirando por última vez la hermosa vista que se veía desde el ventanal del hotel. Salieron en silencio de la habitación apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Caminaron por el pasillo arrastrando sus maletas y con sus corazones a flor de piel, ninguno hablaba y Darien no podía dejar de mirarla se veía hermosa su cuerpo delgado y sus finas manos arrastrando las dos maletas que llevaba en sus manos. En su mente estaba lo ocurrido esta noche, se preguntaba a él mismo si ocurriría otra vez ahora que tendrán una habitación para cada uno.

Se subieron al ascensor y se miraron, pero ella desvió su mirada estaba nerviosa aún ya había compartido una noche con Darien pero tenía aún miedo a caer en sus brazos y entregarse a él para después volver sufrir. Con ese pensamiento en su mente no se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado a la planta baja.

Salieron del ascensor agarrando sus pertenecías y fueron a recepción a entregar la llave de la habitación, se despidieron del conserje y salieron del hotel para dirigirse al automóvil cuando llegaron guardaron las maletas en el maletero y se fueron para su nuevo apartamento.

.

.

.

Durante todo el camino no dejaba de mirar las hermosas vistas pero en su mente solo estaban sus primos, ese sueño lo tenía en su mente pero sobre todo en su corazón tenía miedo a que algo malo le pasase a su primo y que esa mujer le hiciese lo mismo que le hizo a su hijo, sin darse cuenta acaban de llegar a su nuevo edificio.

En el momento que entraron a su nuevo apartamento pusieron sus maletas sobre el suelo y decidieron con que habitación se quedaría cada uno ,después de haberlo decidido por unos minutos se fueron para sus habitaciones a guardar sus pertenencias y mirar que le había dejado el propietario.

Después de unos minutos o horas ya habían terminado de guardar sus pertenecías, salieron de sus recamaras al mismo tiempo y se fueron a la cocina a mirar si le habían dejado comida para poder hacer algo de cenar.

—Lo siento Serena no podemos hacer nada de cenar no hay comida en la nevera ni en la alacena.— dijo preocupado abriendo la nevera y luego las alacenas buscando algo para cenar.

—¿Y que vamos hacer ahora?

—No te preocupes Serena, encargaremos una pizza y mañana saldremos a comprar alimentos.

Con esas palabras dejo a Serena sola en la cocina y se acercó al teléfono del salón para encargar una pizza para los dos.

Después de media hora de estar esperando y mirando las vistas por la terraza sintieron el timbre del apartamento anunciándole que la pizza acababa de llegar.

Darien le dio un beso en la cabeza a Serena y se fue abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió le pago al repartidor de pizzas y cogió la pizza despidiéndose de él y cerrando la puerta del departamento.

Colocó la pizza sobre la mesa de la cocina y fue llamar a Serena para que viniera cenar, en el momento que lo escuchó llamar por ella fue a la cocina cogieron dos platos y se sentaron en la mesa a degustar de la pizza.

En el momento que terminaron de cenar se levantaron de sus asientos recogiendo la mesa y lavaron los platos que habían ensuciado, Darien la había ayudado a recoger y a secarlos cuando sus manos se rozaron una corriente eléctrica pasaron por sus venas haciendo que ambos corazones latieran a mil por hora.

Serena se puso nerviosa e inmediatamente separó su mano de la de Darien, y diciéndole que estaba cansada y que necesitaba dormir se fue para su habitación solo con una pregunta en su cabeza.

Después de ver como su princesa se alejaba sin tener la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, decidió irse para su habitación y pensar que mañana sería un nuevo día para poder conquistarla.

.

.

.

Eran las siete de la madrugada hora local Japonesa y un avión procedente de Londres aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Haneda en Tokio, el vuelo había durado doce horas y los pasajeros estaban cansados, en ese vuelo venían dos hermanos a cobrar su venganza ,pero a uno de ellos le vinieron recuerdos a su mente cuando piso suelo nipon pensar en esa asesina que le había sacado la vida a su hijo para él era muy doloroso.

En el momento en el que salieron fueron recibidos por su familia abrazos y lágrimas hubo en esos momentos de tristeza y alegría.

—Haruka mi vida te extrañe —lloraba su madre de alegría abrazando a su hijo.

—Yo también te extrañe mama son bastantes años desde que no piso Tokio.

—Prométeme que no te vas a ir mi vida pase lo que pase prométemelo —le suplicó su madre entre lágrimas agarrándolo por el rostro.

—Te prometo que no me iré mama ,pero por favor tranquilízate ¿dime que te pasa? Tú no eres así —inquirió preocupado.

—Por que estoy preocupada a que vuelvas a recaer cariño esa mujer esta en Tokio mi vida.

—No te preocupes mama no me pasará nada se cuidarme solo ,esa mujer no volverá hacernos daño.

Luego de tranquilizar a su madre y decirle que todo estaría bien, abrazó a su padre como hacía años que no hacía . Su hermana esbozo una sonrisa ,estaba feliz de estar otra vez toda su familia reunida, después de que saludaran a su hijo, saludaron a la pequeña de la casa con varios abrazos y lágrimas, a ella también la habían extrañado. Luego del feliz reencuentro la familia Aino se fue para su domicilio.

En el momento que llegaron a su casa ambos hermanos se fueron a dormir ya que estaban cansados del vuelo.

En la habitación de Haruka el no era capaz de dormir solo tenía a una persona en su mente a esa mujer que le había arruinado su vida, sacándole lo mas importante de la vida a su hijo, a ese niño que ahora estaría feliz con toda su familia pero eso no pasara, con lágrimas en sus ojos miró que hora era y aún eran las nueve y media de la mañana, decidió levantarse de su cama y sacar ropa de su maleta y comenzar a vestirse, necesitaba caminar y olvidarse de esa mujer que había amado y arrebató su felicidad.

Abrió su maleta y sacó un poco de ropa para vestirse cuando se terminó de arreglar salió de su habitación encontrándose con su padre.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a dar un paseo necesito tomar aire — respondió molesto caminando hacia la puerta.

—No hagas ninguna tontería Haruka ¡ve a dormir! Estas cansado del viaje.

Pero su hijo no le hizo caso.

—No soy capaz de dormir papá ,déjame tranquilo necesito estar solo —le contestó a su padre un poco molesto abriendo la puerta de la entrada y saliendo de la casa.

—¡Hijo! —gritó preocupado pero él ya no lo había escuchado.

Haruka necesitaba estar solo en el fondo de su corazón no podía dejar de pensar que pasaría cuando se encontrara con esa mujer, ese día llegara pero no sabe cuando, y lo peor es como se va a vengar si no sabe nada de ella desde hace años, pero la única persona que lo podía ayudar era su amigo de la infancia ,aquel que lo ayudaba a levantar cuando estaba mal, que lo apoyaba en las buenas y en las malas, pero solo hubo una vez que nadie pudo hacer nada y fue ese día fatal para la familia Aino y Tsukino.

Decidió ir a ver a su amigo de la infancia para darle la noticia de que había regresado y que ahora ya estaba curado gracias al apoyo de toda su familia ,pero también la de él cada vez que lo llamaba para darle fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Caminó como mínimo cuatro o cinco cuadras hasta que llegó al local de su amigo, se quedó pensando en su reacción en el momento en que lo viera ¿estaría feliz de volver a verlo? Por ir perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de cómo una persona lo había empujado dirigiéndose a un local que había cerca de donde estaba él pero cuando se miraron, él no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

—¡Tú!

Continuara…

Hola mis queridos lectores siento mucho por el retraso pero estoy con exámenes, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus hermosos reviews me animan mucho a seguir.

Antes que nada quiero decirles:

-Libras: es la moneda de Londres.

-El aeropuerto de Haneda: es el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio.

Si lo desean me pueden agregar a mi facebook es : Naiara moon de Chiba.

¿Y qué les pareció el capítulo?

¿Quién será la persona que se encontró Haruka?

Quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Conyta Moon por siempre me ayudar, gracias amiga.

Acepto críticas.

Si tienen dudas me pueden preguntar.

Les quiero agradecer los reviews a:

-Vero canedo: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario. Besos y abrazos.

-Princess queen: hola gracias por tu comentario, al final acepto si no mas de una íbamos ir a vivir con él. Besos y abrazos.

-Adileyne: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, al final acepto ir a vivir con él. Besos y abrazos.

-Conyta Moon:Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario y siempre por tu apoyo, la verdad Serena esta muy confundida, y Darien hará lo que sea para conquistarla ya que se arrepiente de cómo la trato. Besos y abrazos hablamos por face.

-Usako chiba-T: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, al final aceptó ir a vivir con él . Besos y abrazos.

-mari. 20. Ortiz: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad que si quien fuera Serena, que suerte tiene esa rubia. Besos y abrazos.

- Magguie Aino: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, al final acepto ir vivir con él. Besos y abrazos amiga hablamos por face.

- Usagi de Chiba :Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos y abrazos.

-eloina. Morenozabala: Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos y abrazos.

-Mary vega de chiba:Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, yo bien ¿tú qué tal estás? Jejej tere que seguir tu consejo, pero nosotras deliramos siempre con Darien a toda las horas. Besos y abrazos amiga.

-marsromina: Hola amiga gracias por el comentario, al final acepto si no más de una iba ie a vivir con él. La verdad Serena es virgen él nunca la tocó. Besos y abrazos amiga.

-Nai SD:Hola amiga ¿bien y tú?, gracias por el comentario, no te preocupes por el review ya se tus motivos y quedas perdonada jeje. Y yendo al capítulo al final no es aún el final, al final van vivir juntos y el podrá conquistarla. Besos y abrazos amiga yo también te quiero.

-marie mademoiselle chiba: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario,Darien quiere volver a conquistarla y ella al final acepto vivir con él. Besos y abrazos.

-Lissie181: Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario,pronto Serena se dará cuenta pero ella no quiere volver a sufrir por su indiferencia. Besos y abrazos.

-Barbielove: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario y por ponerme en favoritos. Besos y abrazos cuídate.

Gracias siempre por su apoyo se les quiere.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capítulo 13_**

_En el momento en que la vio todos sus temores volvieron, los recuerdos del pasado vinieron a su mente como un balde de agua fría, cuantas veces le había jurado que lo amaba que querían formar una familia juntos y en un día todo se arruinó , él la había amado, complacido en todos sus caprichos, le entregó todo su amor y ella lo destruyó. Juró no volver amar y no confiar en una mujer, tenía miedo de volver amarla en el momento que se encontrase con ella, pero estaba equivocado solo la miraba con odio y con desprecio por todo lo que había hecho._

_Por otro lado la joven lo miraba sorprendida no pensó volver a verlo después de todo lo que había sucedido hace unos años atrás, pensó que él jamás la encontraría por eso había decidido volver a Tokio por que sabía que él no se encontraba en ese país desde el día que ella y su cómplice habían matado a Zafiro . Habían fallado el día que prendieron la casa pensando que Haruka también estaría dentro y ahora por primera vez sentía un poco miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle por la mirada de odio de su ex novio ,pero algo paso por su mente ¿ y si él aún la amaba? Podría volver a conquistarlo o si no aún quedaría la segunda opción._

_Él la miró con desprecio y de su boca en eses instantes solo salieron unas pequeñas palabras._

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡dímelo! —la agarró bruscamente del brazo y la miró a sus ojos con rabia —¿por qué mataste a nuestro hijo?

_ Ella lo miró con sorpresa sus ojos ya no reflejaban amor por ella si no odio, estaba pensando en que mentira decirle y así poder volver a conquistarlo y esta vez robarle todo su dinero._

—Yo… no… mate a nuestro hijo —comenzó a llorar — te lo juro Haruka ¡yo no fui!

—¡No me mientas maldita sea! Crees que soy idiota ¡o que! —la pegó mas contra su cuerpo — o me vas a negar que el mensaje que recibe era mentira —preguntó irónicamente.

—¿Qué mensaje? —preguntó haciéndose la sorprendida —yo nunca te mande ningún mensaje te lo juro amor —le acarició su mejilla, mientras unas falsas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

—¡No me toques! —se separó de ella bruscamente —piensas que soy tonto piensas que voy a creer en una de tus palabra y mas si yo te…

Ella lo interrumpió.

—Te lo juro amor no se de que hablas te juro que no se de que mensaje me estas hablando yo nunca te envié uno amor por favor créeme —le suplicaba con las manos entrelazadas.

El seguía sin creerle.

—Primero no me llames amor por que eso no te lo permito que te quede muy claro —la amenazó — y en segundo lugar no te creo ,por que no dudo que haya dos personas con el mismo número o me vas a decir que los dueños de las compañías móviles decidieron darle el mismo número a dos personas —preguntó irónico.

—¿Y.. qué día te .. mandaron ese mensaje? —preguntó nerviosa evadiendo su mirada y pensando en como buscar una respuesta adecuada.

—El mismo día en el que mataste a nuestro hijo y por si no te acuerdas nos dijiste ojala os queméis en el infierno.

—¡Eso es mentira! —gritó llena de lágrimas —yo no mate a Zafiro ese día me robaron el móvil te lo juro por lo que mas amo en esta vida.

—¡No me mientas! —suspiró molesto con los puños apretados conteniendo las ganas de golpearla recordándose que era una mujer .

—¡No te estoy mintiendo! Es la verdad yo jamás sería capaz de matar aún niño.

Haruka suspiró furioso, no podía creer como podía ser tan descarada, no creía en una sola de sus lágrimas.

—¡Cállate! No te creo así que déjate de mentiras por que lo único que eres es una descarada también me vas a negar que te vi con otro en la cama —preguntó.

La joven se sorprendió por esas palabras sin poder creer que él la pudiera ver si siempre tuvieron cuidado.

—¡Qué! ¿de que estás hablando? Yo jamás te engañe eso ¡es mentira! porque yo te ame y te sigo amando Haruka

—No sigas por favor —vociferó cansado ya de sus palabras —por que no te creo y no vuelves a decir ¡que me amas! porque cuando una persona realmente esta enamorado no hace lo que tú hiciste .

—Me puedes explicar ¿qué hice yo? — indagó inocentemente poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Haruka la volvió a mirar de arriba abajo bastante molesto pero de esta vez sus palabras ya no le sorprendieron.

—¡Qué hiciste?... mejor olvídalo un día las pagaras una por una —la miró fijamente —pero una cosa más dime queridita tuviste algo que ver en el accidente de Darien —preguntó acercándose a su rostro y mirándola a sus ojos.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza clavando sus uñas en la palma de su mano intentando calmarse para que él no la viera nerviosa ya que su mirada la intimidaba.

—¡Estas loco! Primero me culpas del asesinato de mi hijo que yo no tuve nada que ver y ahora aun por encima también me dices que yo tuve que ver en el accidente de Darien ¿acaso no confías en mí? ¿creerías que sería capaz de matar a alguien?

Puso sus ojos en blanco por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Creo que eras capaz de cometer un asesinato y mucho más que eso.

—Si eso crees de mi mejor me voy —fingió molesta — pero quiero que sepas una cosa Haruka —lo miró fijamente a sus ojos antes de alejarse — yo aún te amo y voy a luchar por ti —se fue dejándolo solo con la palabra en la boca.

En el momento que ella se alejo suspiró lentamente pensando en todo lo que acababan de hablar nunca pensó que ella fuera tan falsa lo había engañado tan fácilmente , lo que mas le dolía eran las mentiras que acababa de decirle no le creía una sola palabra pero algo tenía por seguro no caería en su juego.

Después de ver como la joven se alejaba y las personas que vieron desde lejos la pelea se fueron ,decidió entrar al local de su amigo como tenía pensado antes de encontrarse con esa mujer.

En el momento en el que entró se acordó de toda las aventuras y travesuras que había hecho con su amigo de la infancia, esbozó una leve sonrisa, se acerco a la barra y sin ser visto por su amigo ya que estaba de espaldas a él, se sentó en una de las sillas mirando como su compañero de travesuras estaba trabajando.

—¿Me puede preparar un café bien cargado? —lo interrumpió.

Cuando escuchó esa voz inmediatamente dejo de limpiar la cafetera, pero era imposible no podía ser su amigo de la infancia ya que él vivía en Londres y si viniera a Tokio le avisaría ,se volteo a mirar de quién era esa voz tan conocida para él, en el momento que lo vio llevo una gran sorpresa.

—¡Haruka! —alzó la voz emocionado.

—El mismo amigo — se río al ver la reacción de Andrew.

—¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó saliendo emocionado de la barra para ir abrazar a su amigo.

—Dentro de un rato te explico — le explicó apretando sus puños.

No quería hacerlo pero la rabia lo consumía por dentro, en el momento que lo vio salir de la barra apretó sus puños con fuerza haciendo que las venas de sus muñecas se notaran por la fuerza que estaba haciendo. Estaba pensando si debería hacerlo, era su mejor amigo pero su familia estaba ante todo y lo que le había hecho a su prima no tenía perdón.

Por otro lado Andrew estaba tan feliz por volver a ver amigo de la infancia que cuando salió de la barra para abrazarlo no se había dado cuenta en las venas verdes de sus muñecas, en el momento que se acercó a Haruka recibió un fuerte golpe en su rostro cayéndose al suelo y haciendo que los pocos clientes que había a esas horas se levantaran de sus asientos para mirar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Qué te pasa! ¿acaso te volviste loco? — gritó desde el suelo mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz.

—¡Esto te pasa por meterte con mi familia! —gritó señalizándolo — Y una vez por todas te digo que si no quieres perder mi amistad no lo vuelvas hacer porque te juro que no solo te golpearé una vez lo haré hasta matarte ¿te quedo claro? —lo amenazó mientras le estrechaba su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Andrew lo miró sorprendido desde el suelo pero no estaba enfadado con él, se lo merecía por lo que había hecho en un pasado y hacerle daño a sus dos amigos, lo único que esperaba era no perder también la amistad de Haruka ya que sabía que él por su familia daría su vida sin importarle perder una amistad.

Después de que Haruka le estrechó su mano se levantó del suelo y se miraron fijamente uno a otro.

—Lo siento Haruka —se disculpó evadiendo la miraba fija de su amigo — yo no quise me arrepiento de lo que pasó y ahora ellos no me perdonan.

—Con un lo siento no se arregla todo amigo, mi prima por tu culpa y por la de ellos sufrió no sabes lo que era no verla y el tiempo que vivió en mi apartamento solo lloraba y eso me partía el alma jurando que cuando te viera te mataría a golpes pero no soy capaz de golpearte mas porque para mi eres como un hermano aquel que me apoyo cuando mas lo necesitaba.

—Haruka yo lo siento por Serena y por Darien, estaba confundido pensé que amaba a tú prima pero todo fue una confusión de la que también se aprovecharon Alan y Melissa —dijo apenado bajando su rostro.

—Cuando una persona ama no la hace sufrir y un verdadero amigo tampoco intentaría robarle la novia a su mejor amigo sea cual sea la circunstancia — le respondió un poco molesto intentando evadir el tema de Melissa.

—Pero yo lo hice solo porque…

Su amigo lo interrumpió.

—Ya se porque lo hiciste y no tiene justificación ¿por qué no me llamaste a Londres pidiéndome dinero? Te lo dejaría encantado y no tendrías porque devolvérmelo sería como un regalo.

—Si te soy sincero no lo se amigo estaba tan preocupado por la salud de mi padre que ni siquiera había pensado en recurrir alguno de mis amigos.

—Y preferiste aceptar el trato de eses imbéciles de vez de pedirle ayuda algunos de tus amigos —vociferó molesto.

—Yo lo siento, solo caí en su trampa y ahora ya es tarde para todo, el dinero nunca me lo dejaron y fui perder a dos de mis mejores amigos por culpa de la ambición y el odio de esa pareja —respondió arrepentido.

—No es a mi a quien me tienes que pedir perdón si no a mi prima y a Darien ¿realmente estás arrepentido de lo que has hecho?

—Si amigo —contestó entristecido.

Haruka miró fijamente a los ojos de amigo ,realmente estaba arrepentido pero lo que mas le molestaba era que nombrara a esa mujer cuando sabía que él no quería saber nada de ella , pero sobre todo odiaba que no le hubiese pedido ayuda cuando mas lo necesitaba, pero aun no era tarde a lo mejor aún podía ayudarle.

—¿Cómo está tú padre? —preguntó un poco angustiado intentando que dejase de hablar de esa mujer.

—Grave — respondió desolado — cada vez va a peor y sin esa operación no tiene cura y el dinero aún no me llega para poder pagársela.

—¿Cuánto dinero te hace falta? —preguntó sacando la chequera del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—Enserio no hace falta no te preocupes ya buscaré una solución pero por favor guarda eso amigo

—¡Cállate! O de esta vez te mato a golpes —lo amenazó —te los voy a dejar te guste o no, así que habla ¿Cuánto dinero te hace falta?

—Dos mil yenes.

—Esta bien — comenzó a escribir el cheque para entregárselo a su amigo —aquí tienes ve cambiarlo al banco y no te preocupes no hace falta que me lo devuelvas para eso estamos los verdaderos amigos.

—Gracias amigo no se como agradecértelo —le echó una sonrisa.

—Solo con tu amistad verdadera,—lo miró a su rostro aún con manchas de sangre —quiero que sepas que no me voy a disculpar por ese golpe te lo merecías por lo que has hecho —el joven asintió con una sonrisa —me voy amigo ya que estoy cansado del vuelo y necesito dormir un poco —se despidió de su amigo y se fue rumbo a su casa ya que necesitaba descansar.

.

.

.

Eran las ocho de la mañana hora local londinense de un sábado y un hermoso pelinegro se levantaba de su cama sin hacer mucho ruido, para darle una sorpresa a su princesa y demostrarle que aún la amaba y hoy sería ese día comenzaría a conquistarla.

Comenzó a sacar su pijama viéndose su torso desnudo sobre el espejo, se colocó una camisa negra con unos pantalones vaqueros y unos zapatos negros de hombre, y salió rumbo al supermercado mas cercano mientras Serena seguía durmiendo.

_Ya había pasado una hora desde que había salido hacer unas compras, en el momento que llegó a su departamento se fijo que aún estaba todo cerrado lo mas seguro que su princesa siguiera durmiendo, entró en la cocina y colocó las bolsas sobre la mesa para darle una sorpresa a su princesa antes de que despertase._

_También le había comprado uno de sus libros favoritos se arrepentía ahora de no hacer estas cosas cuando eran pareja, si simplemente fuera detallista con ella y no la tratase mal a lo mejor podría volver a confiar en él. Pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás pero de esta vez se prometió a si mismo que iba a cambiar y ser el hombre que ella deseaba , quiere demostrarle que la ama y que para él es lo mas importante de su vida y olvidarse de todos los errores que cometieron los dos en un pasado. _

_._

_._

_._

_Comenzó abrir sus ojos lentamente mirando todo a su alrededor no tenía ganas de levantarse solo estaba preocupada por su primo tenía miedo que su sueño se hiciese realidad ¿ y si se cumplía? Y si ella le hacía lo mismo que le hizo a Zafiro no quería pensar en eso solo quería ser feliz pero no lo era se sentía sola y con su corazón roto porque necesitaba cariño y sobre todo le hacía falta la persona que aún ama y amara por siempre._

_Sintió un dulce ahora proveniente lo mas seguro de la cocina pero se le hacía extraño ya que no tenían comida en el apartamento ,decidió levantarse de su cama para mirar si era Darien que había ido a comprar algo pero antes de que se levantase tocaron la puerta de su habitación. _

—Buenos días hermosa ¿se puede pasar? —preguntó desde el marco de la puerta con su bandeja en las manos.

—Buenos días Darien claro que si pasa —lo invitó a entrar a su habitación.

En el momento que vio a Darien con una bandeja de comida en sus manos se sorprendió nunca había sido detallista con ella pero no podía dejar de pensar y preguntarse así misma ¿le había traído el desayuno a la cama? Pero sus dudas se fueron en el momento que él posó la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó sorprendida mirando su desayuno y fijándose que al lado del plato de las tostadas había una hermosa flor roja la cogió entre sus manos y la apretó contra su pecho para después olerla.

Darien se rió por la pregunta inocente de su amada.

—Esto es para ti hermosa por que es lo que merece una bella princesa y te juro que a partir de ahora será todo los días así ,por que te amo Serena y no me importaría hacer el ridículo delante de miles de personas para demostrártelo.

—Darien yo…

El la interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y mirándola fijamente a sus ojos.

—No digas nada no estropees el momento come y no te preocupes por nada mas —sacó su dedo de los labios de ella conteniendo las ganas de besarla.

En el momento que Darien se separó de ella lo miró fijamente deseaba que la besara lo extrañaba enormemente pero ella aun no confiaba en él pero tampoco se podía perdonar así misma por lo que había sucedido en un pasado con Andrew.

_No dejaba de fijarse en la atenta mirada de Darien deseaba decirle cuanto lo amaba que por él daría su vida pero no era capaz, decidió desayunar y agradecerle el lindo gesto que tuvo con ella._

_En el momento que terminó de desayunar Darien le recogió la bandeja de sus piernas para llevarla a la cocina y lavar los platos, pero antes de salir de su habitación le dijo que se vistiera ya que quería llevarla aún lugar hermoso que había visitado en esos meses que había estado en Londres. _

—¿A dónde me vas a llevar? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Es una sorpresa princesa te espero en el salón — le echó una dulce sonrisa saliendo de su habitación y se fue a lavar los platos que habían ensuciado.

Se levantó de su cama pensando a donde la llevaría Darien estaba tan emocionada de poder pasar una tarde solos pero no quería ilusionarse, se acercó a su armario y comenzó a vestirse cuando terminó se miró al espejo dejando el cabello suelto con algunas pinzas sobre el pelo.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse salió de su habitación para encontrase con un joven pelinegro de pie en el pasillo esperando por ella.

En el momento que él la vio esbozó una linda sonrisa esperando que le gustase el lugar a donde la iba llevar cogieron sus abrigos y salieron rumbo al **St. James Park**.

_._

_._

_._

_Una hermosa pareja de amigos acababan de estacionar el automóvil en el parking especial que había para los clientes, bajaron del auto y se fueron caminando hasta ese hermoso parque, en el momento que entraron al St. James Park se sorprendieron realmente era un sitio precioso._

_El St. James Park es uno de los parques reales mas antiguos de la ciudad, tiene un pequeño lago que se llama el St. James park lake, cuenta con dos islas una de ellas es _Duck Island famoso por la cantidad de patos que hay en ese lugar muchas personas se acercan a ellos para darles de comer, otra isla importante es West Island. El lado esta rodeado por senderos y hermosos arboles cuenta con un puente que cruza el lago ofreciendo una magnifica vista del Palacio de Buckingham.

Decidieron comenzar a caminar para conocer ese hermoso lugar, Darien ya había venido varias veces a este lugar era un sitio romántico y tranquilo aquí se venía desahogar por su princesa y poder olvidarse de muchas cosas pero hoy no estaba solo, hoy tenido a su lado a Serena, aún no era de él pero esperaba que pronto lo fuera.

_Por otro lado ella estaba emocionada le encantaba este lugar se respiraba una hermosa armonía había paz y tranquilidad y el lugar era de ensueño ,jamás pensó conocer un sitio tan hermoso, se veían niños jugando con su familia parejas de enamorados sentados en las bancas y otras dándole de comer a los patos, pero lo que mas le gustaba era estar con Darien en ese lugar pero lo que mas le dolía era que no estaban como pareja._

_Se detuvo en el medio de _Duck Island mirando el hermoso lago lleno de patos y después miró al pelinegro.

—¿Estas bien por qué te detuviste? —preguntó preocupado el pelinegro.

_Lo miró a sus ojos con nostalgia ni ella sabía por que se había detenido no dejaba de mirar a las parejas de enamorados dándole de comer a los patos._

—No te preocupes no me paso nada — mintió —quería hacerte una pregunta… —respiró profundamente evadiendo su mirada tenía miedo a que le dijera que no —te gustaría que le diéramos de comer a los patos como hacen esas parejas —preguntó dudosa.

Darien la miró con dulzura sabía lo mas seguro que estaría pensando Serena lo veía en su rostro estaba triste lo mas seguro que pensara que él no quisiera darles de comer,se acercó a ella acariciándole su rostro y le respondió a la pregunta que ella temía.

—Me encantaría darles de comer pero solo si es a tu lado —le dio un beso en la mejilla —pero no podemos darles de comer cualquiera cosa vamos aquel puesto de comida para darles de comer —la agarró del brazo y fueron corriendo al puesto especial de comidas para patos.

Serena estaba feliz nunca pensó que Darien aceptaría hacer algo con ella y menos darles de comer a los patos pero se equivocó ojala fuera antes así con ella cuando eran pareja y ella no estaría tan confundida.

Después de comprar la comida especial para darles a los patos se acercaron hasta allí, Serena estaba emocionada nunca les había dado de comer se acordaba de pequeña que siempre les tuvo miedo pero no sabía porque.

Estaban tan felices dándoles de comer que realmente parecían una pareja de enamorados no dejaban de verlos emocionados y como se acercaban a la palma de su mano para comer , la joven se reía por que le hacían cosquillas, al principio no quería darles directamente pero Darien la agarró de la cintura y la ayudó a que perdiera ese miedo, ese contacto la hizo estremecerse y ponerse un poco nerviosa pero se olvidó de todo con los animales acuáticos.

Por otro lado Darien estaba feliz al lado de Serena y ayudándola a dar de comer a los patos no dejaba de pensar por que nunca había hecho estas cosas cuando eran pareja si nunca le creyera a los otros, pero ahora las esta haciendo pero no era como él quería lo que mas deseaba era que fuera su pareja, él también sintió un poco de nostalgia viendo a esas parejas de enamorados demostrándose todo su amor, pero ahora él estaba como ellos al lado de su amada cumpliéndole uno de sus deseos.

_Las horas estaban pasando y ambos jóvenes estaban disfrutando como nunca de esa hermosa tarde, después de darles de comer a los patos se fueron a caminar por los senderos y mirando las hermosas vistas , sacaron fotos para tener un lindo recuerdo, cruzaron el puente y desde lejos podían ver las fuentes que adornaban al palacio de _Buckingham.

Cuando terminaron de recorrer todo el parque decidieron marcharse para el apartamento de ambos ya que eran las nueve de la noche y comenzaba a refrescar.

_En el momento que llegaron a su departamento cerraron la puerta de la entrada mientras Darien iba a su habitación, la joven se sacó su abrigo colocándolo sobre el sofá, cuando lo vio venir lo miró extrañada no entendía lo que pasaba tenía sus manos sobre sus espaldas, lo miró de arriba abajo para saber que le estaba ocultando._

—¿Puedo saber que te traes entre manos? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos sin sacarle la mirada.

Darien se contuvo las ganas de reírse hoy aún no había terminado el día y le tenía otra sorpresa a su princesa.

—No me mires así princesa —se acercó a ella —hoy el día aún no terminó y tengo otro regalo especial para darte.

—¿Otro regalo? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Si mi princesa es algo que tu siempre deseaste —le dio el regalo que tenía detrás de sus espaldas —espero que te guste.

Recibió el regalo en sus manos y comenzó abrirlo cuando vio el regalo se sorprendió era el libro de cuando seas mía, que siempre había deseado desde que salió al mercado y que no había podido conseguir.

—Gracias Darien¿ pero como supiste qué era el libro que yo tanto quería? —preguntó emocionada.

—Serena —suspiró —aunque jamás hubiera mostrado interés en nuestra relación yo conocía muy bien tus gustos y se muy bien que esa escritora te encanta por eso hoy cuando lo vi en el escaparate de esa tienda decidí entrar para comprártelo.

Serena se sorprendió por sus palabras jamás pensó que él se acordase de sus gustos ya que nunca había mostrado interés por ella pero estaba equivocada Darien sabía cuales eran sus gustos.

—Gracias no debías de haberte molestado —lo abrazó efusivamente quedando sus labios a milímetros de rozarse.

—Serena yo… te amo mas que a mi propia vida —se acercó mas a sus labios —mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido dime que aún me amas —suplicó al lado de sus labios.

Serena cerró sus ojos esperando ese beso , en el momento que escuchó esas palabras se puso nerviosa y su cuerpo se paralizó pensando en lo que debería de hacer.

_Continuara…_

_Hola mis queridos lectores siento mucho el retraso de esta capítulo ,muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a continuar._

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_¿Qué pasará aceptara Serena el beso o lo rechazara?_

_Aceptó críticas y sugerencia._

_Se les quiere._

_Si lo desean me pueden agregar a mi facebook: Naiara moon de Chiba._

_Les quiero agradecer los reviews a: _

_Vero canedo: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario ,la verdad Serena no confía en él esperemos que pronto lo haga jejej. Besos y abrazos._

_Princessqueen: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario, al final era Melissa . Besos y abrazos._

Magguie Aino: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, al final fue Melissa . Besos y abrazos amiga.

Mary Yuet de Chiba:Hola amiga al final fue Melissa el lemmon será pronto te lo prometo. Besos y abrazos.

Adileyne:Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, la verdad están yendo lento y al final Haruka se encontró con Melissa. Besos y abrazos.

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba:Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, ahora tienen que empezar a conquistarla pero va ir avanzando poco a poco. Besos y abrazos.

Barbielove :Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario. Besos y abrazos.

serenakou1180:Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, yo me tengo que pasar también por el foro y mirar la que actualizaste . Besos y abrazos amiga.

Conyta Moonlight:Hola amiga linda, gracias por tu comentario y por tu ayuda,la verdad Serena tiene miedo de volver a sufrir aunque ella fue quien lo engañó. Besos y abrazos amiga.

Usako-Chiba-T : Hola amiga, gracias por tu comentario,al final se encontró con la mismísima Melissa y Serena y Darien pronto se sabrá jejej. Besos y abrazos.

Nai SD:Hola amiga linda gracias por tu comentario ,la verdad Serena tuvo mucha suerte de verlo en toalla eso solo lo podemos ver nosotras, Besos y abrazos.

Usagi de Chiba:Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario. Besos y abrazos.

Goshy :Hola amiga no te preocupes primero es el trabajo,pronto ya tomará la revancha y ya viste como es Melissa quiere volver a conquistarlo. Besos y abrazos.

marsromina:Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario,besos y abrazos.

STARVENUS:Hola amiga,gracias por tu comentario, Haruka se encontró con la víbora de Melissa, la venganza será deliciosa. Besos y abrazos.

_Besos y abrazos a todos mis lectores._


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capítulo 14 _**

_Se dejó llevar por miles de sensaciones que embargaban su cuerpo, ahora ya no mandaba ella si no su corazón, sentía el aliento del pelinegro al lado de sus labios como le susurraba que la amaba. En el momento que él la besó una corriente eléctrica comenzó a correr por sus venas, extrañaba sus besos, su calor,pero sobre todo lo extrañaba a él, no se podía engañar así misma lo amaba pero no podía seguir correspondiéndole no quería sufrir más, como pudo cortó el beso y se alejó de él sin ser capaz de mirarlo a su rostro._

—Lo siento Darien…yo..yo..no puedo —Se alejó de él sin ser capaz a mirarlo y con lágrimas en sus ojos se fue a encerrar a su habitación.

En el momento que Serena se alejó de él llevó inconscientemente sus dedos a sus labios, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar la había besado, si Darien la había besado , tendría que estar feliz ,pero su corazón estaba destrozado con la reacción de su princesa, cuando la besó se sintió el hombre mas feliz del mundo ,la extrañaba, deseaba sus besos como nunca antes los había deseado. Pensó que esto sería una reconciliación pero estaba equivocado tendría que seguir luchando por ella no iba a perderla después de ese beso, buscaría la forma de que Serena lo perdonase y volviera a confiar en él.

Decidió ir hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido necesitaba saber como estaba, en el momento que llegó a la habitación de Serena tocó a la puerta sin recibir ninguna respuesta, quiso entrar a la recamara pero se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba bajo llave.

—¡Por favor Serena ábreme la puerta! tenemos que hablar —suplicaba mientras tocaba a la puerta sin recibir ninguna respuesta —Se que estas ahí por favor no me hagas esto solo escúchame, siento si incumplí mi promesa pero te amo y eso no cambiara nunca.

_Estuvo esperando su respuesta por unos minutos hasta que decidió irse a su recamara al no recibir ninguna respuesta de su parte, estaba desesperado por hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas, no quería que todo lo que logró con ella se deshiciera en un día._

_._

_._

_._

_Estaba desolada y llorando encima de su cama, había escuchado como Darien la llamaba desesperado pero nunca quiso abrirle quería desahogarse y estar sola, no quería estar con nadie, solo pensar en lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos dos ,no sabía porque no se había alejado de él y se había dejado llevar, sabía que lo amaba pero ese miedo de sufrir invadía su cuerpo, pero su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas ¿qué pasaría si le daba otra oportunidad? ¿volvería haber confianza entre ellos después del sucedido con Andrew? Estuvo llorando por unos minutos u horas acostada en su cama hasta que el sueño la venció._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Los rayos de sol comenzaban a filtrar por la ventada despertando a un hermoso pelinegro que se hallaba en su cama aún durmiendo , comenzó abrir sus ojos lentamente para mirar el reloj de su muñeca ,aún eran las nueve de la mañana, decidió levantarse para preparar el desayuno, se vistió y salió hacia la cocina para preparar el almuerzo mientras Serena seguía durmiendo._

_Estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno cuando sintió unos pasos acercándose a la cocina, en el momento en que la vio entrar la saludó con una hermosa sonrisa pero nunca recibió una respuesta a cambio._

—¿Vas seguir sin hablarme? —preguntó molesto poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

Serena se quedo callada sin ser capaz a mirarlo ,quería lanzarle a sus brazos y decirle cuanto lo amaba pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que contenerse ,alzó su vista y lo miró a sus ojos.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar Darien ,lo que pasó ayer fue un error que no debería de suceder.

—Estas equivocada Serena no fue un error —se acercó a ella y se puso enfrente de su cuerpo —es algo que tenía que suceder porque tú aún me amas —acarició su mejilla.

Desvió su mirada para no mirarlo a su rostro.

—Yo no te amo Darien —mintió y lo volvió a mirar a sus ojos —te recuerdas que solo íbamos a ser amigos tu me lo prometiste.

—No te creo Serena tus besos me decían otra cosa, me decían que aún me amas pero que te quede bien claro que no me arrepiento de incumplir mi promesa porque como te dije ayer yo aún te amo —se acercó de nuevo a sus labios con intención de besarla pero se alejó de ella —tienes el almuerzo preparado come algo porque yo ya no tengo hambre —se fue molesto del departamento pensando en lo que haría a partir de ahora ¿como podría volver a conquistarla?

Una lágrima comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla por lo que acababa de suceder hace unos segundos con Darien, le había mentido diciéndole que no lo amaba pero lo amaba más que a su propia vida, pensó que la iba a besar como lo había hecho ayer pero se había equivocado ¿se dejaría llevar como sucedió ayer? Con esas dudas en su mente se acercó a la mesa y se sentó a tomar su almuerzo, esperando a que llegase Darien para poder arreglar las cosas con él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Una semana después._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Eran las diez de la mañana hora local japonesa una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules ,se encontraba en su recamara preparándose para una cita con su novio._

_Su pareja había llegado hace una semana de Londres,el joven también era japonés como ella ,había recibido la gran noticia de que al padre de su novio lo trasladaban a Japón por el trabajo haciendo que Mina saltase de alegría con esa gran noticia._

_Su familia hacía una semana que habían descubierto que tenía novio sus padres la apoyaron diciéndole que le gustaría conocerlo y que lo trajesen a casa algún día, pero su hermano fue todo lo contrario puso el grito en el cielo cuando descubrió que su pequeña hermanita tenía novio, prometiendo matarlo si le hacía daño a lo mas sagrado de su vida._

_Su hermano cumplió la promesa después de dos días que llegase la pareja de su hermana los encontró en el crown tomando un café, se acercó a la mesa agarrando al joven por la cazadora y amenazándolo le preguntó cuales eran sus intenciones con su niña._

_Mina estuvo dos días sin hablarme a Haruka por lo que le había hecho a su novio, no comía en la mesa y cada vez que lo veía se encerraba en su habitación._

_Su hermano había consiguió dos días después el perdón de su hermana ,el día que le pidió a Yaten disculpas casi de rodillas por petición de Mina y los había invitado a ambos al cine._

_Esbozó una sonrisa al recordarse lo que había pasado tan solo en una semana, terminó de vestirse , se acercó al tocador echándose su perfume favorito y Salió a reunirse con el amor de su vida._

_Acababa de llegar al parque número diez en donde había quedado con su amado hacía unos minutos , lo vio sentado en una banca espaldas a ella por lo cual caminó silenciosamente y le tapó sus ojos._

—¿Quién soy? — preguntó con una gran sonrisa detrás de su espalda.

—Déjame pensar —se quedo pensativo por unos segundos — eres una mujer por tú hermosa voz —comenzó acariciar sus manos encima de sus ojos —y estas manos son tan suaves me hacen recordar a una hermosa mujer ,pero la pena es que ella se quedo en Londres.

En ese momento recibió un fuerte golpe en su espalda.

—¡Como te atreves! Yaten Kou ¡pues si tienes otra en Londres vete con ella! —gritó molesta poniendo sus brazos en jarra y dándole la espalda.

El joven comenzó a reírse se levantó dela banca y se acercó a su novia, la agarró por los hombros y la giró hacia él.

—Mi diosa del amor me estaba burlando de ti —acarició su mejilla —ya sabía perfectamente que eras tú ,y que te quede bien claro que no tengo otra en ninguna parte del mundo porque solo te amo a ti —le dio un beso en sus labios.

_El beso duró unos minutos hasta que ambos quedaron sin respiración._

—Te amo Yaten —dijo cerca de sus labios — pensé que realmente tenías otra.

—Jamás mi diosa del amor tu eres la única mujer a la que amo —le dio un beso en la coronilla —¿vamos a dar un paseo? —esbozó una sonrisa al recibir una respuesta positiva de la joven.

Pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de la joven y comenzaron a caminar por el hermoso parque, estuvieron caminando por unos minutos hasta que decidieron ir tomar algo al local de Andrew.

Ya había pasado unos minutos hasta que la hermosa pareja habían llegado al crown, subieron las escaleras y entraron en el local llevándose la joven una gran sorpresa, había quedado sin movimiento viendo a las personas que estaban sentadas enfrente de ella.

En la otra mesa tres jóvenes estaban sorprendidas de volver a ver a Mina después de todo lo que pasó ese día en casa de su prima ,no sabían cuando había regresado a Japón , estaban arrepentidas de todo y querían arreglar las cosas con ella y pedirle perdón, pero también querían saber si Serena había vuelto a Tokio.

Las tres jóvenes se levantaron de la mesa y se acercaron a la pareja.

—Mina ¿podemos hablar? — le preguntó Amy en el medio del pasillo.

—No creo que tengamos nada de que hablar —respondió molesta sin apenas mirarlas —vámonos sentar Yaten estar con estas me dan nauseas —se alejó con su novio pero una mano la agarró por el brazo deteniéndola.

—¡Escúchame Mina! tú de aquí no te mueves hasta que nos escuches —alzó la voz una hermosa pelinegra de ojos violetas.

—¡Mira Rei! no tengo porque hacerte caso así que no nos molesten mas y lárguense por donde vinieron.

—¡No nos vamos a ir hasta que nos escuches! —alzó la voz la castaña necesitaba que Mina la escuchase, se sentía culpable por lo que habían hecho sus amigas.

Mina suspiró profundamente pensando que todo el local las estaban mirando no quería escucharlas, no quería saber de ellas, lo único que quería era escaparse de allí con su novio, pero una voz le susurró algo en el oído.

—Solo escúchalas amor —le susurró al oído —a lo mejor tienen algo importante que decirte —acarició su espalda

Miró a su novio con una hermosa sonrisa sabía que estaba a su lado apoyándola esa sonrisa se lo decía todo. Volvió su vista hacia las chicas y tomó aire intentando contenerse para no golpearlas por todo lo que le habían dicho a su prima en un pasado. Sintió como una mano acariciaba sus dedos para tranquilizarla , volvió a tomar aire y decidió escucharlas.

—Digan lo que me tengan que decir Lita y lárguense —respondió molesta poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

—Queríamos pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento que tuvimos ese día en casa de tu prima —se disculpó Amy interrumpiendo a su amiga.

—Creo que ya es bastante tarde para pedir disculpas no creen —preguntó irónicamente —el daño ya lo hicieron.

—Estábamos defendiendo a una amiga ¿tu no haríamos lo mismo?

—Mira Amy —respiró molesta intentando contenerse para no golpearlas —yo no me metería entre dos amigas que tienen un problema eso lo tendrían que solucionar entre ellas dos y no meterse terceros, y que yo sepa Serena también era vuestra amiga ¿verdad? O me equivoco.

Las tres jóvenes se quedaron calladas no sabían que responderle ,Lita ese día no estaba en casa de Serena pero sabía lo ocurrido por sus amigas.

—¡No puedo creer que se queden calladas! Pero lo peor no se como alguna vez pudimos ser amigas me avergüenzo de vosotras —alzó la voz sin medir sus palabras.

_Las chicas se sorprendieron por las palabras de Mina ,no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar esas palabras les había dolido en el alma._

— ¡Siento que te avergüences de nosotras! —alzó la voz la pelinegra —pero si estamos aquí es para pedirte una disculpa y respondiendo a tu pregunta Serena si que era nuestra amiga pero cometimos ese error de irle a reclamar sin saber como sucedieron las cosas.

—A veces es mejor no se meter en asuntos ajenos y dejar que las cosas se arreglasen por si solas, y una cosa les digo a las tres —las señalizó molesta —no les perdonó lo que le hicieron a mi prima no se le hace a una amiga —se alejó molesta dejándolas con la palabra en la boca.

Después de esa discusión la pareja se sentó en una mesa alejada de las demás, pidieron algo de tomar y comenzaron hablar de lo ocurrido.

.

.

.

En uno de los edificios mas lujosos de Tokio, una joven de cabellos rojizos se encontraba mirando por el ventanal del salón pensado en su plan, volvería a conquistar a Haruka iba a volver a ser de ella, no le importaba su novio si hacía falta él le ayudaría en sus planes, pero si sus planes fallaban lo mataría sin ninguna contemplación.

Sintió unos pasos acercándose a ella y como su pareja se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesta.

—¿Puedo saber qué te pasa Melissa? últimamente estas extraña.

—No creo que importe Alan —respondió molesta levantándose del sofá — voy salir cariño tengo unos cosas que hacer.

_Salió del apartamento dejando a Alan molesto por su actitud, pero necesitaba ir hablar con el detective privado que tenía contratado, desde el día que volvió a ver a Haruka decidió contratar un detective para saber todos sus pasos y así poder seguir con su plan, su fortuna sería de ella como tenía que ser de aquella vez que estuvieron juntos._

_Acababa de llegar a un lujoso edificio de piedra, lo miró detalladamente y echó una sonrisa triunfante a partir de hoy sabría cada paso de su ex novio. Entró silenciosamente y fue hasta la quinta planta a hablar con el detective._

_Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que fue atendida por el detective privado, en el momento que salió de su despachó estaba feliz ,en sus manos tenía los archivos de cada lugar que frecuentaba Haruka y hoy se encontraría con él._

_._

_._

_._

_Estaba mirando las hermosas vistas desde el mirador de Tokio, ese era su lugar favorito en donde podía respirar tranquilo y pensar en todo lo sucedido, ese lugar solo lo sabía él nadie sabía que tenía un lugar privado a donde se iba a desahogar cuando estaba mal, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en solo una semana, su vida no cambió , seguía siendo deprimente y echando de menos a su pequeño, cada día que pasaba en Tokio deseaba no encontrarse con esa mujer que lo destruyó tanto por dentro como por fuera, siempre intentaba caminar por los sitios en donde no frecuentaría la joven , deseaba volver a Londres pero no quería escaparse mas, él estaba en Tokio por una razón y es para que esa mujer pague el asesinato de su hijo._

_Estaba tan desconcentrado mirando las vistas que no se dio cuenta como una joven se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba por la espalda._

—Hola amor ¿me extrañaste? —preguntó la joven abrazada a su espalda.

Cuando sintió esas manos y esa voz se tensó, tenía ganas de separarse de ella lo mas pronto posible.

—¡Suéltame Melissa! —se soltó de ella y se giró para quedar enfrente de su rostro —no vuelvas a tocarme y a llamarme amor ¿te quedo claro? —alzó la voz molesto.

—No me digas así Haru ,se que aún me deseas y deseas que se tuya ahora mismo — se acercó a él y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

—¡No me toques! —la separó de su lado agarrándola bruscamente por las muñecas —no te deseo Melissa porque simplemente me das asco —la soltó —y me puedes explicar ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Vine por ti amor y mas no creo que este sitió se de tu propiedad ¿no? —miró el lugar —me apeteció venir a tomar aire fresco y mirar las hermosas vistas de Tokio.

—No te creo Melissa —rió irónicamente —eres una mentirosa y no creo en una de tus palabras.

—Eso es lo que sigues creyendo de mi ¿verdad amor? Yo que siempre hice todo por ti ,jamás te hice daño solo te di amor y tú mira como me tratas —alzó la voz mientras fingía unas pequeñas lágrimas.

—¿Enserio? Hacías todo por mi, me dabas amor—se acercó a ella mirándola con odio — si tu amor es revolcarte con otros y arruinarle la vida a los demás te aplaudo porque lo conseguiste.

—¡Yo nunca te fue infiel! y nunca te quise hacer daño, aún te amo amor y como te dije hace una semana atrás iba a luchar por ti — se acercó a su lado con intención de besarlo pero él la detuvo.

—¡No vuelvas a intentar besarme! No quiero nada de ti , ni tu falso amor, ni tus disculpas porque yo no te amo, te desprecio, tenerte a mi lado solo me da nauseas —alzó la voz y se alejó de ella —me voy, gracias por arruinarme el día con tu presencia.

_Se fue molesto por todo lo ocurrido quería pasar una tarde tranquila pero esa mujer se lo arruinó, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que la joven seguía cada paso que daba._

_Había pasado como mínimo una hora desde que había llegado al parque número diez, estaba cansado de caminar necesitaba sentarse y reflexionar en lo que acababa de pasar con Melissa,esa mujer realmente estaba loca necesitaba encontrar pruebas en su contra para poder meterla entre rejas, pero estaba pensando en seguir su juego y decirle que también la amaba , es mejor tener a tu enemigo cerca._

_ Estaba tan desconcentrado en sus pensamientos y pensando en sus planes de venganza, que no se fijo en un balón que venía dirección a su cabeza, en el momento que sintió el golpe gritó y se levantó de la banca mirando quien fue el culpable ,pero no vio a nadie mas que aún balón de futbol al lado de sus pies, se volvió a sentar en el momento que vio venir a un niño de apenas dos años a su lado, sus cabellos eran plateados y sus ojos de un azul tan intenso como el mar._

—Que haces aquí pequeño ¿te perdiste? —preguntó acariciándole su cabello.

—Nop vine po balón —respondió nervioso cogiendo la pelota al lado de sus pies.

—Así que tú fuiste el granujilla que me golpeó con ese balón en la cabeza —le echó una tierna sonrisa.

—Lo siento —encogió sus pequeños hombros.

.

.

.

Los gritos desesperados de una mujer se escuchaban por el parque haciendo preocupar a la gente que la veía, en el momento que vio a su hijo con un señor desconocido corrió tras él.

—¡Helios! —lo abrazó con fuerza —no te vuelvas escapar ¡me oíste! asustaste a mami que haría yo sin ti mi pequeño —le dio un beso en su mejilla volviéndolo abrazar.

—Siento mami —dijo el pequeño con unas pequeñas lágrimas.

—No se preocupe señora su hijo esta bien —la tranquilizó mientras veía la tierna escena de madre e hijo.

La joven se levantó y quedo mirando a Haruka fijamente sabía que no era mal hombre aunque fuese un completo desconocido, sabía que si quisiese hacerle daño le llevaría a su hijo.

En el momento que él la vio quedo por unos segundos embelesado con su belleza era una mujer realmente hermosa , su tez blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos eran agua marina y unos hermosos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar iguales como los de Helios.

—Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo ,me despiste por unos segundos mientras hablaba con una vecina y ya no lo encontré, no sabe lo mal que lo pasé, sería horrible que a mi niño le pasase algo malo —le agradeció al joven mientras su cuerpo aún temblaba por el nerviosismo que tenía.

_ Haruka se quedo callado por unos segundos, él más que nadie entendía a esa mujer pero ella encontró a su hijo, pero por el contario su hijo jamás volverá._

—No me tienen nada que agradecer, Helios apareció a mi lado y jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño a un niño —respondió apenado recordándose que no pudo proteger a Zafiro.

—Gracias que Dios lo bendiga —le volvió agradecer con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos — no se lo que haría sin usted muchas gracias —se acercó a él y lo agarró por las manos.

—No se preocupe ,me alegró de ser yo quien diera con el pequeño y no otro cualquiera que a saber que le podía llevar a hacer —le echó una tierna sonrisa — pero no se preocupe Helios esta bien y tú marido estará feliz de que llegasen a casa sin ninguna complicación.

La joven bajó apenada su rostro recordándose de todo lo que había sucedido con el padre de su hijo.

—Mi hijo no tienen padre —en su voz se notaba rencor —soy madre soltera.

La miró detalladamente fijándose que en su rostro se notaba tristeza, no dejaba de pensar en como enmendar su error.

—Lo siento señorita, no sabía nada siento si le hice daño recordándose del pasado —respondió arrepentido por el error que había cometido.

—No se preocupe, usted mismo lo ha dicho no sabía nada así que no se preocupe, y cambiando de tema ¿cómo se llama el joven qué encontró a mi pequeño?

—Haruka Aino ¿y usted señorita?

—Michiru Kaiou, un gusto en conocerlo —le estrechó la mano.

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para una joven que se encontraba escondida detrás de un árbol espiándolos, no le gustaba la sonrisa que le echaba pero lo peor es que no podía escuchar lo que se decían. Decidió salir de su escondite e interrumpir a esos dos por si pasaba algo más entre ellos.

—Haruka mi vida me tenías preocupada —le dio un beso en los labios dejando a ambos sorprendidos.

Haruka quedó estático con lo que acababa de suceder, como esa mujer lo pudo besar ¿por qué no la había detenido? Lo cogió tan de sorpresa que no pudo detenerla , sintió asco y repulsión a la vez , la miró con desprecio mientras ella le echaba una falsa sonrisa.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho Melissa? ¡Como te atreves a besarme! —alzó la voz molesto y aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder.

La joven iba a responder en el momento que una dulce voz los interrumpió.

—Bueno nosotros nos vamos la verdad no queremos molestar —cogió a su hijo en brazos y antes de alejarse miró al joven —gracias otra vez Haruka por lo que hiciste por Helios —se despidió de él y fueron a jugar por el parque.

_Haruka quiso detenerla pero la joven ya no lo escuchó._

—Déjala ir amor, estoy yo aquí contigo no te hace falta otra que no se yo —lo abrazó.

No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto ¿por qué permitía que lo abrazase? Quería venganza pero empezaría poco a poco.

—Tú no sabes lo que me hace falta—respondió molesto — pero no te preocupes me pensaré lo de regresar contigo para que los dos seamos felices ,porque en el fondo de mi corazón aunque me quiera engañar a mi mismo aún te amo —acarició su mejilla pensando en no arrepentirse de lo que tenía pensado hacer.

_Se despidió de ella con un beso en sus labios, en el momento en que la beso sintió asco , no sentía nada por ella pero tenía que hacerlo ese era su único plan para vengarse ,había decidido decirle que lo intentasen de nuevo dándose otra oportunidad, lo único que esperaba era no arrepentirse. Cortó el beso y se fue caminando hacia su casa pensando que ojala encontrase pronto las pruebas en contra de ella._

_Por otro lado Melissa estaba feliz de lograr su propósito, pronto la fortuna de los Aino sería de ella y los dejaría a todos en la calle._

_._

_._

_._

_Ya había pasado una semana desde la conversación que ambos jóvenes habían mantenido en la cocina._

_Después de ese día las cosas fueron normales para ellos, Darien volvió a su plan de conquista mientras Serena hacía un gran esfuerzo para no caer en sus redes._

_La complacía en todo, toda las mañanas le preparaba un delicioso desayuno, a veces se lo llevaba a la cama mientras ella dormía, en esa semana la llevó a lugares hermosos quería recompensarle por todo lo que le había hecho los cuatro años que estuvieron juntos , ahora hacía las cosas que antes nunca había hecho por ella._

_El primer día de la semana la había llevado al Wellington Arch , era un hermoso arco de triunfo ubicado al sur de Hyde Park en el centro de Londres. El arco era hueco por dentro contenía tres pisos de exhibiciones que detallaban la historia del arco._

_Ese día Serena había quedado enormemente feliz mientras Darien le enseñaba la belleza del arco._

_El segundo día de la semana la había llevado a los jardines del palacio de Kensington era un lugar realmente hermoso se podían ver flores adornando al camino, en frente había un hermoso lago adornado también con unas hermosas flores de colores a su alrededor, Serena en ese lugar se sentía encantada y agradecida con Darien por el lindo gesto que había tenido con ella._

Al tercer día la había llevado al Crystal Palace park Farm, ubicado en la zona residencial al sur de la ciudad de Londres, los visitantes podían ver unos dinosaurios de yeso tamaño natural, también se podían ver todo tipo de aves y diferentes tipos de animales salvajes. Serena estaba feliz viendo a los animales ,sacaron fotos y pasaron una tarde amena.

Los días siguientes siguió complaciéndola en todo, la había llevado a uno de los museos más famosos de Londres enseñándole todo sobre la historia antigua. Serena estaba feliz a su lado mirando los fósiles de los dinosaurios, pero sobre todo estaba feliz por estar a su lado.

También la había llevado a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad diciéndole que la amaba y que le diese una oportunidad, pero ella se seguía negando aún no estaba preparada.

Los otros días iban mejorando cada vez estaban más juntos pero aún no había ocurrido nada entre ellos, Darien deseaba besarla pero quería hacer las cosas bien y no volver a precipitarse.

.

.

.

_Serena se encontraba en la salida del internado milenio de plata acababa de hablar con la madre superiora , había decidido visitarla para pedirle algún consejo pero no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras «abre tu corazón mi niña no te encierres al amor dale otra oportunidad porque ese hombre te ama »esas palabras no dejaban de martillarle su cabeza, Darien le había dicho que la amaba en esa cena pero no había vuelto a besarla desde ese día en su apartamento. Se había dado cuenta que extrañaba sus besos, que quería volver tenerlo a su lado y gritarle cuanto lo amaba pero sobre todo pedirle perdón por lo que le había hecho con Andrew, tenía miedo que si le daba una oportunidad se lo echase en cara y no hubiese confianza entre ellos._

_Miró el reloj de su muñeca para saber que hora era , aún eran las ocho de la tarde. Decidió coger un taxi y dirigirse hacía el apartamento que compartía con Darien, estaba decidida en hablar con él._

_Habían pasado unos minutos desde que el taxi para en la puerta de su edificio le pago el trayecto y se bajo del auto , entró en el edificio saludando al portero y cogió el elevador, estaba nerviosa no sabía como iba a comenzar, no se había dado cuenta que había llegado a su planta hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Salió nerviosa caminando por los pasillos hasta que llegó a su apartamento , buscó las llaves en su bolso hasta que las logró encontrar, abrió la puerta silenciosamente cerrándola tras de si, en el momento en el que entró un dulce aroma proveniente de la cocina hizo que se asomase para saber que era ese dulce olor._

_Cuando llegó a la cocina no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos la mesa estaba adornada con un mantel color marfil, en el centro tenía una vela roja, a los dos lados tenía dos platos con la cubertería encima de ellos. _

—¿y esto Darien? Esta… esta hermoso —preguntó sorprendida mirando todo a su alrededor.

_Al escucharla volteó poniendo el trapo encima de la encimera_

—Esto es para ti princesa he preparado todo esto mientras tú estabas afuera —respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Gracias no tenías que haberte molestado yo hubiera preparado la cena .

El joven pelinegro le echó una tierna sonrisa y comenzaron a cenar le había preparado unos fetuccini al pesto , luego de cenar había sacado de la nevera el pastel de fresas con nata, que le había comprado repartiéndolo en dos platos.

En el momento en el que terminaron de cenar ambos jóvenes se levantaron de la mesa para limpiar lo que habían ensuciado, cuando terminaron Darien le dio un beso en su frente dándole las buenas noches.

La joven había quedado aturdida con ese beso pensó que la iba a besar pero se había equivocado, se acercó a coger un vaso de agua en el momento que vio un sobre blanco sobre la mesa, se acercó a el y lo cogió entre sus manos para comenzar a leerla "tu serás la que decida que pasara esta noche, te espero en mi habitación si no vienes en menos de dos horas te prometo que no te molestaré más"

En el momento que terminó de leerla llevó sus manos a su corazón _¿serían ciertas sus palabras? Tenía que averiguarlo no lo podía perder, caminó a pasó rápido hacia la habitación de Darien, cuando entró quedó boquiabierta sobre la cama había pétalos de rosas rojas en forma de corazón._

Miró a su alrededor buscando al pelinegro , pero no lo encontró hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeándola por la cintura y susurrándole algo a su oído.

—Pensé que no vendrías entonces esto ¿significa que aún me amas? —preguntó el joven girándola hacia si.

Serena no le respondió simplemente lo besó con todo su amor quería sentir su cariño quería ser amaba necesitaba saciar esa necesita que únicamente Darien podía lograr, solo quería dejarse llevar y seguir su instinto esperando no arrepentirse.

El pelinegro no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en el momento que recibió ese beso se sorprendió pero le correspondió al momento, volverla a tener a su lado le hacía inmensamente feliz, poder rosar sus labios lo volvía loco la extrañaba tanto , ansiaba saciar esa necesidad solo esperaba que no fuera únicamente esta noche.

Las caricias y los besos cada vez iban subiendo de intensidad, Darien la llevó hasta la cama sin dejar de besarla con dulzura, la acostó con delicadeza poniéndose él por encima de ella, comenzó a besarle su cuello mientras pasaba su mano por el muslo de la joven , necesita hacerla suya, comenzó a sacarle la ropa con delicadeza mientras él sacaba su ropa quedándose simplemente con los boxers, pasó su mano por uno de sus pechos ahora desnudos y al otro lo succionaba con su boca y hacía lo mismo con el otro, poco a poco fue bajando hasta su intimidad le sacó la tanga tirándola alguna parte de la habitación, pasó su dedos por la intimidad de la joven haciéndola gozar quería que se acostumbrase a él antes de hacerla suya, cuando vio que estaba preparada para él sacó los bóxers, y le dio un beso en los labios acariciándoles sus pechos,le abrió las piernas con delicadeza estaba a punto de hacerla suya cuando notó que la joven se tensó y arqueo su espalda.

—¿Qué pasa amor estás bien? Quieres que me detenga —preguntó preocupado y á la vez excitado

—Si estoy bien… no te detengas… por favor… pero con cuidado amor… soy virgen ya lo sabes — respondió con la voz entre cortada.

—No te preocupes amor —le dio un beso en sus labios —te prometo que no te lastimaré.

Comenzó a darle pequeños besos por su cuerpo para calmarla un poco, la joven le abrió las piernas para darle permiso para entrar, Darien poco a poco comenzó a entrar dentro de ella con delicadeza no quería lastimarla tenía que hacer de todo su autocontrol para no hacerle daño sabía que la primera vez siempre dolía, fue moviéndose suavemente y dándole pequeños besos a su amada cuando veía como una lágrima corría por su mejilla, quiso detenerse pero ella le dijo que no lo hiciera dándole un beso fugaz en sus labios.

Serena le resbaló una lágrima por su mejilla pero estaba feliz al principio dolió pero a poco ese dolor fue tornando a pasión, sus pieles rozaban unas contra otras sus cuerpos sudados cada vez se excitaban más, se sentía amaba por él la acariciaba y le decía cosas hermosas a su oído ,nunca entendió porque nunca habían hecho el amor antes pero ahora no quería pensar, solo quería disfrutar de esa noche como nunca lo había hecho antes. En el momento que ella se acostumbro a su cuerpo los movimientos fueron cada vez más rápidos entre gemidos se decían de todo.

Darien la trató como una princesa le daba pequeña besos mientras la hacía de él, sus movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos se sentía feliz haciéndole él amor ,se arrepentía de nunca hacerle el amor cuando fueron novios pero ahora la tenía ahí para él entregándose en cuerpo y alma. Descubrir que los otros le engañaron por una parte lo puso feliz, descubrir que era virgen le hizo esbozar una sonrisa y darle un fugaz beso en los labios se sentía dichoso de ser él su único hombre.

Los movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos, estaban disfrutando como nunca lo habían hecho, sus cuerpos se complementaban bastante bien, le dio pequeños besos por su cuerpo y agarrándole su mano comenzó a moverse más rápido hasta que ambos llegaron al climax gritando sus nombres llenos de placer, se dieron un pequeño beso en sus labios y se acostaron uno al lado del otro, Serena se colocó en el pecho de Darien mientras el le acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

—Lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros es tu respuesta ¿aún me amas? —preguntó emocionado dándole un tierno beso en sus labios.

—Yo… Darien —respondió nerviosa pensando en sus palabras.

—¿Aún me amas? —la miró detalladamente a sus ojos azules.

Continuara…

_Hola mis queridos lectores muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por sus hermosos reviews, quería decirles que para la semana que viene me voy de vacaciones y no se si podré actualizar, pero prometo que haré un esfuerzo, pero no abandonaré ninguna de mis historias._

_Al final ya paso algo entre Serena y Darien ¿pero que le responderá Serena?_

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_Si tienen dudas me pueden preguntar_

_Si desean me pueden agregar a mi facebook: Naiara Moon de Chiba._

_Les quería decir que granijilla sería una persona pilla o astuta._

_Les invitamos a pasar a la historia compartida que tengo con mi amiga Conyta Moonlight: Dónde está el amor, es un Serena y Darien / Haruka y Seiya, ella lo tiene en su cuenta de fanficion y yo en mi cuenta de univision que es la misma que en fanficion._

_Les quería agradecer los reviews:_

_Usako-Chiba-T: Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario, si nuestro amado esposo tenía que ser un poco mas detallista, y Haru hizo bien golpearlo Andrew se lo tenía merecido. Besos y abrazos._

_Princessqueen: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, al final hubo beso y algo más. Besos y abrazos._

_Usagi de chiba: Hola gracias por tu comentario, al final se besaron. Besos y abrazos._

_Vero canedo: Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario, al final aceptaron tendrán que hablar para que no haya malos entendidos y puedan ser felices. Besos y abrazos._

_Nai SD: Hola sister gracias por tú comentario, la verdad el amor por Darien es infinito mi amor por él cada día también crece mas y mas. Besos y abrazos te quiero sister._

_Lissie181: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, al final hubo beso entre ellos dos y algo mas. Besos y abrazos._

_Magguie Aino: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario,al final se besaron y pasó algo mas entre ellos. Besos y abrazos._

_Adileyne: Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario, pronto se sabrá se Haruka se volverá a enamorar._

_Conyta Moonlight:Hola amiga linda gracias por tu comentario ,antes que nada gracias por ayudarme en este capítulo,y yendo al capítulo estuve pensando en meterte en él y que le cayeres encima de su cabeza pero para la próxima vez no se lo digas a Serena( vas pensar que estoy loca) la verdad él pobre de Haruka esta cegado por su venganza y le estuvo bien el golpe que le dio a Andrew se lo tenía merecido. Besos amiga tkm._

_Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario, al final hubo besos entre ellos pero aún no fue capaz de decirle que lo amaba. Besos y abrazos._

_Candice Andley de Grandchester: Hola gracias por tu comentario,al final se besaron e hicieron el amor, rubia suertuda en el próximo veremos que le confianza ella. Besos y abrazos que tengas buen día._

_Mary Yuet:Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario, ya se me hacía extraño mientras escribía Darien se me escapaba echando excusas y mira porque era jeje no te preocupes jamás pensaría que estas loca. Y espero que te guste el lemmon al final llegó, eses besos de chocolate fueron los mas ricos de todos. Besos y abrazos amiga me voy a pasar ahora por tu fic._

_Marsromina:Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario, si yo fuera Serena no me lo pensaría dos veces jeje, al final se besaron e hicieron algo mas. Besos y abrazos que tengas buen día._

_LoveDarienchiba: Hola gracias por tu comentario, al final se besaron. Besos y abrazos._

_Serena y Darien:Hola gracias por tu comentario,al final se besaron y pronto se sabrá lo que pasará con Haruka. Besos y abrazos._


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15

.

.

.

Serena no podía dejar de mirarlo aún acostada sobre su pecho y con su vista fija en el peli negro . De su boca no salía una sola palabra ¿lo amaba? claro que sí ¿Pero qué debería de hacer? no lo sabía ¿Qué sería lo correcto? Primero deberían de hablar y arreglar todo los errores del pasado, no podía lanzarse como si nada a sus brazos después de todo lo que había pasado, necesita haber confianza para que en un futuro si le daba una nueva oportunidad no hubiese malos entendidos entre ellos dos.

Por el contrario el peli negro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios su silencio lo estaba matando lentamente como si poco a poco el aire le fuese faltando. No podía dejar de mirarla suplicando para si mismo que su respuesta fuese positiva y le dijese que aún lo amaba. Tenía una cosa clara cuando le estaba haciendo el amor que ella lo amaba y lo que pasó entre ellos podría ser el inicio de una nueva oportunidad pero todo cambió de un segundo a otro.

—Serena —la llamó reclamando su atención —quiero saber tú respuesta no me hagas esperar más porque el dolor de esta incertidumbre me esta matando.

Serena se incorporó un poco sobre la cama y tragó saliva pensando en las palabras adecuadas que debería de utilizar.

—Darien yo... no estoy preparada para darte una respuesta ahora —él la miró desilusionado —no quiero que mal interpretes lo que acabado de decirte lo que quiero es que primero hablemos sobre lo ocurrido en el pasado, que arreglemos nuestras diferencias para poder hablar de una nueva oportunidad.

Darien la miró esperanzado ¿podría ser esta una oportunidad ? ¿Después de qué arreglasen todo?

—De qué quieres hablar Serena, sabes que sea lo que sea te escucharé pero luego quiero una respuesta a mi pregunta ¿te parece bien ? —la rubia solo asintió.

—Quiero que comencemos en confiarnos todo uno al otro que no nos ocultemos nada y que si alguien nos quiere hacer daño hablarlo entre los dos con absoluta confianza ¿te parece bien?

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo princesa la próxima vez confiaré en ti y no en lo que me digan los demás, ya aprendí de mis errores y estoy bastante arrepentido.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Gracias por confiar en mi —tragó saliva pensando que esta parte a lo mejor es más difícil para que vuelva haber confianza entre ellos —quiero que sepas porque me cuesta demostrarte mis sentimientos tengo miedo a que te perdone y vuelvas a ser el mismo hombre arrogante conmigo pero sobre todo tengo miedo y no puedo perdonarme es lo que pasó con Andrew , pero lo que mas temo es que un día por casualidad discutamos y me lo eches todo en cara.

Con sus dos manos agarró su rostro con delicadeza y la miró con preocupación y arrepentimiento ,se sentía como un completo imbécil por hacerle daño a su princesa y darse cuenta demasiado tarde.

—Princesa siento todo el daño que te he hecho me comporte como un verdadero imbécil pero te juro y te demostré que cambié, te prometo que jamás volveré a ser ese hombre arrogante que era antes solo te suplico que me perdones por eso —la miró con ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que querían salir.

Suspiró pensando que sería lo mejor que podría hacer no sabía si decirle que lo perdonaba o seguir evitándolo y no le dar ninguna respuesta a lo que tanto Darien ansiaba, pero no quería seguir sufriendo más, las palabras de la madre superiora vinieron a su mente como flashes repetitivos, era hora que comenzase a pensar en si misma y en lo que ella tanto deseaba.

—Darien yo se que cambiaste me lo demostraste con cariño y amor durante estas semanas —suspiró — yo te perdono porque me demostraste día a día que realmente yo te importaba, pero a quien no puedo perdonar es a mi misma por lo que sucedió con Andrew y dejarme caer en los juegos de los otros —su voz sonó con mucho pesar que no pasó desapercibido para el peli negro.

Las palabras de la rubia lo hicieron pensar por unos momentos ¿la perdonaría? Definitivamente porque ya la había hecho. Siempre juró no perdonar una traición, pero todo era distinto con ella sabía como fueron las cosas y que él por su forma de actuar también tuvo algo de culpa. En un principio estaba muy molesto con Serena pero ahora solo quería una respuesta y darle a entender que jamás le reprocharía lo ocurrido con el que llamaba su mejor amigo.

—Serena —la miró y le secó una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla —quiero que sepas que yo ya te perdoné y que jamás te reprocharé lo sucedido con Andrew quiero que eso lo olvidemos y quede en el pasado—agarró sus manos y las apoyo sobre su pecho aún desnudo —quiero que comencemos una nueva vida juntos, que comencemos de cero como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido ¿qué te parece? —sonrió esperanzado.

La rubia sonrió, estaba dispuesta a tirarse a sus brazos pero tenía otros planes.

—Darien...yo necesito pensarlo la verdad te agradezco que me perdonases y quieras que empecemos de cero, pero entiéndeme yo me siento bastante culpable aún, déjame pensarlo y pronto tendrás mi respuesta te lo prometo.

La desilusión en los ojos del pelinegro era notable, él no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de la rubia no sabía el tiempo que tendría que esperar para que ella le dijese la decisión que había tomado , pero ahora no podía más necesitaba separarse de ella, se levantó de la cama colocándose una sabana blanca sobre su cintura y sin mirarla se dirigió al cuarto de baño que tenía en su habitación para darse una ducha y poder relajar un poco su mente. Esperaba cuando terminase de ducharse la encontrase aún en su cama en donde habían pasado un momento inolvidable pero después de esa conversación no sabía lo que pasaría por la mente de la rubia, pero lo único que él no podía sacar de su mente ¿es qué no sabía lo que ocurriría a partir de ahora?

.

.

.

La rubia aún permanecía desnuda sobre la cama de Darien pensando en todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos habían hecho el amor, se había entregado a él, y le había dicho que tendría que pensarlo, no tenía ninguna duda como le había dicho, ahora estaba mas tranquila sabiendo que él la había perdonado. Pero en su mente tenía otros planes . Se levantó de la cama y se colocó la ropa que traía hace unas horas y se dirigió a su habitación, En el momento en el que entró a su recamara buscó su pijama en su armario para cambiarse, cuando la encontró la cogió entre sus manos y ocupó su baño , cerró la puerta y sacó su ropa quedando completamente desnuda, abrió las canillas y reguló el agua a una temperatura ambiente,cuando ya estaba perfecta se introdujo en la tina pensando en como llevar al día siguiente a cabo sus planes mientras el agua corría por todo su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Tres amigas se encontraban tomando un café y platicando amenamente en la terraza de la cafetería Júpiter, dos de ellas estaban intentando convencer a su amiga que ya era hora de que arreglase las cosas con el rubio, ya que había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que ella le había dejado las cosas claras en la puerta de su edificio.

—He dicho que no chicas no insistan más no pienso hablar con ese imbécil después de todo lo que hizo —colocó la taza sobre la mesa y las miró molesta esperando que dejasen de insistir.

Sus amigas se miraron entre si pensando como iban a lograr convencerla.

—Lita —dijo calmadamente la peli azul mientras tomaba un poco de su café —es que nosotras creemos que ya va siendo hora de que hables con Andrew de lo que sientes por él, no puedes encerrarte pensando que él va a venir un día hablar contigo como si nada y decir que te ama tienes que ir con él y explicarle porque actuaste así.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Amy —la secundo la peli negra —va siendo hora de que aclares las cosas con él y te dejes de tonterías, si quieres que Andrew te vea como mujer tienes que plantarte en el crown ahora mismo y dejarle las cosas claras y dejar que él te explique todo lo ocurrido.

—Creo que no hace falta que Andrew me explique nada —bufó la castaña —ya lo escuché todo y también vi cuando él salía un día de mi edificio de venir de reunirse con la arpía de Melissa.

Las dos jóvenes se volvieron a mirar.

—Pero eso ya pasó hace mucho amiga creo que es mejor que hables y dejes de llorar por él y lo compares con todo los hombres que ves pasar por la calle.

—Yo no…

—¡Claro que lo haces! —fue interrumpida por Rei —siempre andas llorando por una esquina enfréntate y habla con él ,no dejes que pase más el tiempo o puede terminar conociendo a otra y nunca saber de tu amor, tú decides lo que vayas hacer pero después no nos digas que no te advertimos .

Lita las miró entre molesta y cansada del rumbo que llevaba la conversación , es que acaso no la entendían que no quería hablar con él, es cierto que llevaba enamorada de Andrew desde hace dos años pero todo cambio cuando el se junto con Melissa y Alan y sedujo a Serena todo por dinero, y también porque él creía amarla hasta que se dio cuenta que todo era obsesión. Sabía que el dinero era por su padre porque estaba enfermo ¿pero por qué no le pidió ayuda a sus amigos? Ella lo ayudaría sin ningún problema pero ahora no sabe si sería capaz de probar sus labios sabiendo que primero fueron besados por Serena.

—Esta bien —respondió resignada —hablaré con Andrew para que ustedes dos se queden calladas de una buena vez por todas ,pero nada cambiará nuestra relación a como nos llevamos ahora ¿entendido?

Las dos chicas asintieron dándole la razón ,sabían que Lita no soportaba a Andrew aunque dijese que lo odiaba ellas bien sabían que estaba enamorada de él, por eso habían decidido convencerla para dejar de verla triste y llorando por no saber que será de su vida o si ya rehízo su vida al lado de otra mujer.

Después de esa conversación las chicas tomaron sus cafés con tranquilidad hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de irse, pagaron lo que consumieron y se fueron del local, se despidieron de Lita en el medio de la acera y cada una se fueron por rumbos distintos, excepto Amy y Rei que se habían ido juntas mientras Lita se iba al crown decidida a hablar con el rubio y aclararle ciertas cosas.

.

.

.

Un apuesto joven se encontraba saliendo del lugar en donde trabajaba por las tardes. Necesitaba dar un paseo por lo que le había pedido a Unazuki si ella podía atender a los clientes mientras él despejaba su mente. Desde el día que había visto a Lita en la entrada de su edificio no había podido sacar sus palabras de su mente como si se clavaran en su cabeza como un puñal bien afilado, no comprendía sus palabras y tampoco porque se había puesto así con él, bien sabía que no había hecho lo correcto se equivoco pero ahora que no la veía se daba cuenta que esa joven entró en su corazón sin él darse cuenta.

Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos y pensando en que hacer de su vida que no se había dado cuenta como una persona venia directo a él tropezando y cayendo ambos al suelo.

—Lo siento no le he visto venía un poco desconcentrada ¿está usted bien? —preguntó una fina voz recogiendo las cosas que le cayeron del bolso sin aún fijarse con quien había tropezado.

Al escuchar esa voz Andrew la reconoció inmediatamente el destino se la había puesto en su camino la tenía enfrente de él ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Lo enfrentaría? ¿Sería capaz de explicarle los sentimientos que están rondando por su corazón? Eran demasiadas preguntas que por ahora no tenían una respuesta.

Andrew se levanto del suelo y se acercó a la joven que aún permanecía sentada en el mismo lugar recogiendo las ultimas pertenecías que le habían caído de su bolso.

—¿Le ayudo señorita? —dijo galantemente mirándola detalladamente esperando su reacción.

En el momento que la castaña escuchó esa voz irguió su cabeza sin poder creer que lo tuviera ante sus ojos, demasiados recuerdos y sentimientos comenzaron a pasar por cada célula de su cuerpo rechazando la ayuda que le brindaba el rubio.

—No te preocupes se levantarme sola —respondió un poco molesta levantándose del suelo. Se limpió su ropa y respirando profundamente antes de volver hablar —¿estás ocupado? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

—No, tranquila no estoy ocupado la verdad iba dar un paseo para despejar un poco mi mente, tenía pensado ir al parque número diez a observar pájaros si deseas podemos hablar allí.

—La verdad me gustaría ir a un sitio con más privacidad ¿qué tal si vamos a mi apartamento? ¿Te parece bien?

Andrew solo asintió y se fueron hacia el apartamento de Lita, durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, solo se miraban de vez en cuando sin ser capaces de entablar una conversación adecuada.

Unos minutos después ambos jóvenes se encontraban entrando por la puerta del departamento. La castaña encendió las luces e invitó a Andrew a sentarse al comedor mientras ella preparaba unos cafés y sacaba unas galletas de pasas de la alacena, cuando terminó puso sobre una bandeja las cosas y las llevó hacia el comedor poniendo en el centro las galletas y el café al lado de cada uno.

—Gracias —agradeció por el café —y dime ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

La castaña dio un gran suspiro y pensó como debería de comenzar la verdad se arrepentía de decirle que quería hablar con él,si nunca le hiciera caso a sus amigas ahora no estaría en esta situación ¿cómo debería de comenzar?

—La verdad no se por donde comenzar —comenzó a jugar con su café —son tantas cosas pero lo que primero quiero saber es si realmente lo de Serena fue obsesión —preguntó con nerviosismo , más bien quería confirmarlo realmente necesitaba saber la verdad.

Andrew poso la taza de café y la miró fijamente a sus ojos sin darse cuenta lo que reflejaban en ellos, un sentimiento que él aún no había visto.

—Se que fui un imbécil pero la verdad lo de Serena solo fue obsesión —en su voz se notaba un gran sentimiento de culpa — su alegría sus ganas de vivir y su paz me hicieron confundirme y pensar que me había enamorado de la novia del cual era mi mejor amigo , y lo que jamás podré perdonarme fue aliarme con los otros ,pero la falta de dinero me hizo cometer locuras.

Lita lo miró y pudo notar que realmente estaba arrepentido.

—Tu mismo lo haz dicho te portaste como un completo imbécil si te hacia falta dinero recurrieras a tus amigos o simplemente te buscaras otro trabajo a parte del crown —alzó un poco la voz.

—Se que podría haber hecho muchas cosas pero en la situación en la que estaba no sabía lo que hacer me hacía falta dinero y me fui por la vía fácil cayendo en sus trampas —trataba de explicarle mientras sus nervios a tenerla tan cerca poco a poco se hacían visibles.

—Ojala nunca lo hubieses hecho y ahora no tendríamos tantos problemas —suspiró y trato de no mirarlo a sus ojos — y dime ¿qué tal está tu padre? —trato de cambiar de tema.

Andrew iba a interrumpirla pero inesperadamente ella le había cambiado de tema, pero que quería decirle con esas palabras aunque ella había cambiado la conversación tenía intención averiguarlo. Echó un largo suspiro y le respondió a su pregunta.

—Gracias al dinero que me dio Haruka pudimos pagar la operación de mi padre y ahora ya se esta recuperando en casa, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso —se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Lita poniéndose de rodillas a su lado y agarrándole una de sus manos —¿Qué querías decirme antes de cambiar de tema?

La castaña trago saliva intentando calmar sus nervios para que él hombre que tenía delante no lo notase.

—Bueno lo que quería decir es que tú no tendrías problemas con Darien y Serena y nosotras con ella y Mina.

—¿De verdad? —alzó una ceja en modo de desconfianza —sabes no te creo algo me dice que me estas mintiendo por favor dime la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad quieres saber qué me enamoré de ti? Y que no puedo imaginarte con otra pero que no se si sería capaz a estar contigo después de todo lo que hiciste eso es lo que querías saber —respondió alterada sin medir sus palabras.

Andrew se sorprendió por sus palabras, Lita estaba enamorada de él ¿pero desde cuándo?

—¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —preguntó aún sorprendido.

—Eso que más da ¿no? Se perfectamente que tú nunca sentiste nada por mí y más si lo hicieras no sé si sería capaz de besarte.

—Estas equivocada durante todo este tiempo me di cuenta que entraste en mi corazón me gustas mucho Lita y no soportaría verte sufrir por mi culpa dame una oportunidad —se acercó lentamente a sus labios pero fueron sellados por un dedo en el medio de ellos.

—No Andrew, lo siento no sabes lo feliz que me harías si me lo hubieras dicho antes de todo lo ocurrido pero ahora no puedo darte una oportunidad no estoy segura déjame pensarlo y te daré una respuesta.

—Como tu quieras —se levantó desilusionado del suelo —mejor me retiro tengo que regresar a trabajar espero pronto tú respuesta y lo siento por darme cuenta tan tarde y hacerte sufrir como lo hiciste, adiós.

Andrew se retiro sin girar sus rostro hacia las lagrimas visibles de la castaña, en el momento que salió por la puerta Lita comenzó a llorar , Andrew se había enamorado de ella y ahora no sabía que hacer, solo se preguntaba ¿por qué había ocurrido todo así? Sería tan feliz si esto jamás pasara. Ojala se pudiera volver al pasado.

.

.

.

Serena se encontraba nerviosa caminando de un lado a otro no sabría si su plan funcionaría ¿y qué pasaría si él se enfadaba? Sus nervios iban a peor cada vez que veía como el cielo se tornaba oscuro y ella se encontraba sola en ese parque, había traído una cesta de comida que había preparado para cenar ellos dos solos a la luz de la luna, pero su mayor miedo era la oscuridad y que Darien nunca apareciese.

El peli negro se encontraba con los nervios a flor de piel conduciendo a toda velocidad por las calles de Londres ,el mensaje de Serena que se encontraba enferma y había caído lastimándose un tobillo lo había alarmado, no podría soportar que algo le pasase a su princesa , si su princesa aunque no terminasen aún reconciliándose él estaba seguro que pronto lo harían.

Había estaciono su auto a dos cuadras del hermoso parque natural Primrose Hill al norte de Londres, miró el hermoso lugar y se descendió del auto corriendo colina arriba hasta encontrar a su princesa ,cuando de repente vio a una joven caminando desesperada de arriba abajo y apretando sus manos como si tuviese miedo, pero esa figura no pasó desapercibida para él realmente la conocía muy bien, se acercó silenciosamente sobre esa pequeña mentirosa que verdaderamente estaba sana , y sin ser visto la agarró por la cintura y se apretó a ella dándole el peor susto de su vida.

—Te asuste pequeña mentirosa —susurró en su oído mientras sentía como se movía asustada sobre sus musculosos brazos.

El grito de Serena se escuchó por todo el parque.

—¡Acaso te has vuelto loco! Casi me matas de un susto — se soltó de su agarre y se giró hacia el aún con su respiración aún agitada.

—No me he vuelto loco pero la que me tiene que explicar lo que esta sucediendo aquí eres tú —se acercó a ella y la miró sigilosamente de arriba abajo —porque no entiendo como puedes estar de pie cuando a mi me has dicho que no podías caminar.

—Bueno esto tiene una explicación —bajo su rostro para no mirarlo ya que su mirada la estaba poniendo nerviosa —te acuerdas que te prometí dar una respuesta —él asintió —quería darte una sorpresa y por eso te mentí diciéndote que estaba enferma y me había lastimado pero realmente estaba preparando una cena para nosotros nos a la luz de la luna.

Al escuchar esas palabras el peli negro se emocionó esta era una clara señal que ella le daba otra oportunidad y se había abierto otra vez a su amor. Se acercó a Serena y la agarró por la cintura elevándola por el aire y dando vueltas alrededor de sí, la bajo y comenzó a darle besos por todo su rostro mientras la rubia se reía de felicidad junto a él por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Gracias princesa —dijo con su frente pegada en la rubia.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó sorprendida aún con su frente pegada en la de Darien.

—Por esta maravillosa sorpresa jamás me esperé que esto sucediera —miró a su alrededor y con su pie noto como una cesta y algo sobre el suelo que lo más seguro sería un mantel —que tal si nos sentamos y disfrutamos de la maravillosa cena que has preparado.

La rubia esbozo una sonrisa y agarro su mano mientras se sentaban sobre un mantel de cuatros azules y abría la cesta que había traído con la comida, sacó unos Yakitori y unas bolas de arroz que había comprado en un restaurante japonés antes de llegar a uno de los parques naturales más famosos de Londres. Colocó todo sobre el mantel y sacó dos platos y se dispusieron a cenar mientras veían el hermoso cielo estrellado que había esa noche.

Cuando terminaron de cenar guardaron todo en la cesta y se abrazaron uno al lado del otro mientras serena se acostaba encima de sus brazos y veían las hermosas estrellas.

—Sabes hoy creo que va a ser un hermoso día para recordar —dijo feliz abrazándola contra si.

—¿Y por qué Darien? —echó una sonrisa mirándolo a sus ojos.

—Porque por fin estas a mi lado y de esta vez te prometo que no dejaré que nada ni nadie estropee nuestra felicidad.

—Bueno realmente aún no te di una respuesta pero ¿ sabes? Yo también te amo y quiero estar para siempre a tu lado. Acepto volver a ser tú novia.

Esas palabras lo habían hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo volvía a tener a su lado a su princesa a la mujer a la que ama y había perdido por culpa de sus amigos, pero ahora la tenía con él dándole una segunda oportunidad.

Acercó sus labios a los de ella y la beso como tanto deseaba desde que le había hecho el amor, pero ahora no tenía miedo a perderla porque ella misma lo había aceptado.

La rubia sentía mil mariposas en su estomago ella también extrañaba sus besos y de la manera como la hacía sentir, por fin había decidido perdonarse así misma y darle otra oportunidad a Darien después de todo lo que él le había demostrado solo esperaba no volver a equivocarse.

Los besos cada vez eran más apasionados sintiendo como las caricias le quemaban la piel se acostaron uno encima del otro volviendo entregarse a uno solo en la oscuridad de la noche.

.

.

.

Unos meses después.

.

.

.

En Japón un joven paseaba como lo hacía desde hace meses por el parque número diez mirando como los niños jugaban pero había a uno que le había cogido un cariño impresionante, ese pequeño le había robado su corazón con sus risas y con las travesuras que solía hacerle muchas veces a su madre como ella solía contarle. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz en ese lugar porque muchas veces esas risas lo hacían llorar recordándose de todo lo que había sucedido en un pasado , en todo este tiempo solo jugaba con ese pequeño que solo en semanas lo quería como si fuese de él pero tenía miedo a darle su cariño por si algún día lo volvía a perder. Se sentó en la banca y inhalo un poco de aire fresco mirando a su alrededor y viendo como ese pequeño de cabellos platinados corría a sus brazos.

Se levanto de la banca y se agacho para aceptar el abrazo de ese pequeño que tanto deseaba, elevó su rostro aún con el niño entre sus brazos y pudo ver a la madre de la criatura que en estos meses se habían hecho los mejores amigos, pero lo que él no se había imaginado es que esa mujer se había enamorado de él.

Caminaron por el parque y jugaron con el niño por un largo tiempo hasta que decidieron ir tomar algo al crown y poder hablar con tranquilidad como tanto le gustaban a ambos.

Luego de unos minutos los tres entraban por la puerta del crown buscaron una mesa y se sentaron esperando a ser atendidos.

—Buenas tardes chicos —echó una sonrisa —¿Qué desean tomar hoy?

—A mi me traes un té verde y para mi hijo un batido de chocolate —acarició los cabellos del pequeño y volteo su rostro al hombre que le había robado el corazón —¿y tú que deseas tomar Haruka?

El rubio de cabellos cenizas elevó su rostro dejando de jugar con la mano del pequeño mientras veía como su amiga lo había llamado, le echó una dulce sonrisa y luego miró a su amigo de la infancia.

—Amigo a mí me preparas uno de esos deliciosos capuchinos que probé el otro día ,pero de esta vez lo quiero doble y luego tres raciones de pastel de chocolate.

Andrew echó una sonrisa y se fue a preparar los pedidos, luego de unos minutos había aparecido con las ordenes de cada uno, las sirvió en la mesa y se retiró atender a otros clientes.

Después de que el camarero había dejado sus pedidos ninguno de los dos hablaba hasta que Haruka rompió el silencio.

—Mich y dime ¿qué tal estás después de la llamaba que me hiciste ayer? —inquirió preocupado.

—La verdad no me gusta hablar mucho del tema delante de mi hijo pero la verdad no muy bien después de habernos abandonado volvió aparecer como si nada —contuvo sus lágrimas para no llorar delante de ellos dos.

El rubio apretó con fuerzas sus puños por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Y sabes lo qué quería precisamente?

—La verdad no —agachó su rostro con pena —no deje que me hablará no quería verlo después de todo lo que hizo solo que le grité y luego le cerré la puerta en la cara me llamó tantas veces que estaba asustada ,pero luego de media hora desistió cuando abrí la puerta se había ido, tengo miedo Haru, miedo a que ahora quiera sacarme a mi hijo —respondió desesperada intentando no asustar a su hijo.

A Haruka le dolía verla así pero como le había prometido a la noche él la protegería.

—No te preocupes sirena —agarró sus manos y las beso —yo estoy a tú lado y te juro que si intenta hacerte daño primero se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

Michiru esbozo una sonrisa estaba dolida por todo lo que estaba pasando pero sabía que Haruka estaba a su lado no como ella tanto deseaba, se había enamorado de él sabiendo que su amigo salía con otra mujer que precisamente no era de su agrado.

Estuvieron unos minutos más hablando hasta que habían decidido retirase pagaron la cuenta y se fueron caminando hacia ese parque en donde realmente parecían una familia.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente por la tarde como habían acordado tres amigos se encontraban en un sitio apartado para ir en busca de pruebas, se subieron a un auto negro y tomaron rumbo a ese lugar que sabían perfectamente que a esta hora no habría nadie.

En el momento en el que llegaron uno de ellos se quedaba en el auto para vigilar se veía alguien y si también deberían de escapar, los otros dos se bajaron y subieron las escaleras silenciosamente para no hacer ningún ruido, Entraron a ese lugar y comenzaron a buscar cosas que le hacían falta, uno de ellos como le había pedido su compañero se había escondido mientras el otro buscaba por los cajones de un despacho encontrando una carpeta con varios papeles ,los abrió y comenzó a leer encontrando más cosas sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

Estaba tan concentrado que no se había figado como una figura que precisamente no era de su compañero aparecía en ese despacho descubriendo lo que estaban haciendo.

—Como se atreve a entrar así en una propiedad privada ¡si no quiere que lo denuncie váyase ahora misma de este lugar! —gritó sin fijarse quien era la persona que estaba hurgando por los cajones ya que estaba a sus espaldas.

En el momento en el que se volteó, el rostro de la otra persona cambió inmediatamente. La discusión que estaban teniendo era bastante fuerte, por lo que no paso desapercibida para la otra persona que había entrado para acompañarlo, por lo que decidió salir de su escondite y ver lo que estaba sucediendo. En el momento en el que llegó a ese despacho, su miedo se hizo cada vez mas grande cuando vio como esa persona apuntaba a su amigo con un arma, por lo que corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se metió en el medio de ellos dos recibiendo el balazo y cayendo en los brazos de la persona a la que acababa de salvarle la vida.

Continuara…

Hola mis queridos lectores siento mucho el retraso, ya he vuelto de mis vacaciones pero ahora me lastime el brazo y me llevó más tiempo escribir el capítulo. Antes que nada decirles que esta historia esta llegando a su recta final, y quiero darle las gracias por los 200 reviews que la verdad me emocionaron enserio muchas gracias por leer y por sus hermosos comentarios.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Por fin Serena y Darien ya están juntos.

Les quiero agradecer los reviews a :

Usagi de chiba: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario pronto se sabrá lo que pasará.

Barbielove: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario al final no le dijo en la cama que lo amaba pero le preparó una hermosa sorpresa. Besos.

Adileyne: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario al final Serena quiso darle una sorpresa, pronto sabremos si Haruka será feliz. Besos.

Princessqueen: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario al final le dijo que si pero primero quiso darle una sorpresa. Besos.

Lissie181: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario , por fin Serena y Darien esta juntos pronto veremos que pasaran con ellos dos. Besos.

Nai SD: Hola sister gracias por tú comentario pronto veremos que pasará con Haruka y Melissa y la verdad fue feo que las chicas no supieran que responderle. Te quiero.

Conyta Moonlight: Hola amiga no te preocupes por la tardanza, muchas gracias por tú comentario , Darien es un amor y Serena por fin perdió sus miedos y acepto volver con él, y pronto veremos que pasara con la relación de Haruka con Melissa. Besos amiga te quiero.

Magguie Aino: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario , me alegro que te haya gustado. Besos.

yssareyes48: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario. Un besito.

LoveDarienchiba: Hola al final Serena le dijo que lo amaba pero primero quiso darle una sorpresa. Besos.

Mary Yuet: Hola amiga bien y ¿tú? Gracias por tu comentario al final Serena se hizo derogar pero ahora se dieron otra oportunidad, me alegro que te gustase el lemmon de la historia jeje. Y nos alegra que te guste nuestra historia compartida. Un beso amiga.

Goshy: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario al final Serena y Darien volvieron, pronto sabremos que pasará con Haruka y pronto él pueda ser feliz. Besos.

Marsromina: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario, al final volvieron estar juntos aunque primero quiso darle una sorpresa.

Usagi13chiba: Hola muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios poco a poco irán sucediendo cosas besos.


End file.
